<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Weren’t Virgins— I mean, Roommates by bakuslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727282">And They Weren’t Virgins— I mean, Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut'>bakuslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Experienced reader, F/M, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tetsurou Kuroo has a Daddy Kink, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Virginity, just pure smut, request more in comments, taking boys virginities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18+ content.<br/>Haikyuu aged up/post time skip, each scenario has a small plot/story, ending w sex obviously bc theyre one shots but theyre centered around a badass yn w kinks listed before the chapter starts. comment suggestions for new one shots or just lmk if you enjoyed! 💓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fuck that oikawa guy (Virgin!Tobio Kageyama)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was the first one i wrote but i have another one shsjskdkshdhl, basically you wanna get Oikawa off your back— and Kageyama is the way to do it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toru Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>Easily the most loved, most flirtatious, and most <em> annoying </em>mothefucker you’ve ever met.</p><p>It didn’t help that you had to deal with him in middle school, nor did you expect him to actually be accepted to Aoba Johsai even with the talents that he had. You were accepted for your outstanding performances in the drama club at Kitagawa Daiichi but you were also fairly active in supporting all other clubs in school.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, it meant you’d catch the eye of a certain older guy that never relented when it came to romanticizing any and every conversation with you. You don’t even know why he was into you, like, why the hell would he be so damn hardheaded even when you’d publicly reject him?</p><p>It’s not like you weren’t pretty, because almost every guy you’ve met has made some type of pass at you and honestly, you knew you had a nice ass body. You worked hard for it once you got into middle school, because it’s common knowledge that middle school meant you’d have to be ready to become an adult after graduation or continue education in high school. At 13 years old, you were easily the most fit, thanks to your excessive at home workouts, and landed every leading lady role in each play the drama club would put on for the culture festivals.</p><p> </p><p>This is how you met Oikawa. Dressed to the tens in beautifully crafted costumes, and immaculate makeup. He wanted to date you the minute he laid eyes on you. Of course, he naturally felt like wooing any girl around him but, you were different. Just a year younger than him, and yet he knew you’d grow into such a beauty.</p><p>When he graduated, you’d finally felt safe enough to attend the volleyball matches in shorts and a comfortably loose top instead of your school uniform. But then you met Tobio.</p><p><br/>
Angry, stand-offish Tobio. His eyes were always cold, and his mouth looked engraved in a frown. And yet, when he saw you, he couldn’t stop the softening in his eyes, or the small lift of his hand at you when he’d see you in the bleachers, or even after school as you’d made the effort to fetch a yogurt from the vending machine way out of the path of the drama club room by the gymnasium. One day, you’d even approach him, and ask for his number, and he was too focused on winning every game to bother with a relationship outside of the platonic realm to actually return interest.</p><p>But you reassured him that you weren’t pursuing him (even if it were a blatant lie, you were going to make him let you into his life somehow), and though he doubted it, he gave you it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how you’d become his only friend. The sole person he could go to when his own team betrays him, of course he kind of deserved it, and of course you had told him to chill out before but… You couldn’t help but feel your heart fall to the floor when he called you, silently telling you that he needed someone to lean on after that wretched game.</p><p>You were his failsafe. The light at the end of the tunnel, and even if he were to deny and reject you, you’d still be there for him. You couldn’t help yourself, it was like a moth drawn to flame, a very angry and dangerous flame but.. He also showed you a side of him that nobody else saw.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why when you heard that Aoba Johsai would be having a practice game against the school he chose to go to, you knew you had to be there.</p><p> </p><p>It was like seeing a complete stranger in Kageyama’s body. He was acting so different towards these new teammates, and you could feel the warmth in your chest grow as he even smiled once on the court. Midway through the game, you’d walked over to the opposing team’s side of the gym and took a seat just behind their bench. He saw you, and immediately felt the pressure increase. You texted him that you’d be there, but he didn’t expect you to literally be there for him. During the halftime, he walked over to you, and you took in this entirely new energy surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>“(name)-san.” He said, letting you come to meet him at the barrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio!” You beamed, reaching over the barricade for a quick hug (the kind he always let slip when he was around you). “You’ve grown so much! What the hell, I’m way shorter than you now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, you were always shorter than me, I’ve just gotten even taller.” He smirks, shooting you that boyish look that caught your attention in the first place. If only you were wearing something much more comfortable, you’d pummel him for teasing you for your lack of height. But unfortunately, you were wearing your favorite skirt paired with an over-the-shoulder top that dipped the slightest bit into your cleavage. A planned outfit, for a planned reunion. You were going to ask him to join you for dinner after the match, so you figured you should look your best.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, wow-- so you’re a tough guy now huh? Got some new teammates and you suddenly think you can trash talk me, eh?” You tease, nudging his shoulder playfully to discreetly feel for those muscular shoulders. “I’ll have you know I grew two inches this summer.”</p><p><br/>
“Nice, so you’re what, five foot even now?”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!” You shouted, crossing your arms. “I’m five foot four, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m five foot four, too! Hey, Kageyama-san, who’s this girl?” A smaller orange boy, who you noted was the insane spiker in the first set, exclaimed as he approached your friend from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Get lost, pipsqueak.” He groans, “She’s a.. Friend of mine. From middle school.”</p><p> </p><p>“(fullname), second year! Nice to meet you, uh, pipsqueak..?”</p><p> </p><p>A boisterous laugh echoed from the opposite side of the court, and you groaned. You knew who that was, and what he was doing. You pinched the bridge of your nose as Oikawa approached the three of you, Kageyama physically stiffening in anger and the small orange haired boy hiding behind him. You could see that the bag he had on his shoulder read ‘Hinata, Shoyo’. Cute name.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice one, kime-chan! You always sound so cute when you put people down.”<br/>
<br/>
“Seriously, Oikawa-san, are your fangirls not enough for you? I’m kind of busy right now, and you gross me out, so please leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, holding his belly as he tossed his head back, “See? So cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s clear that <b> <em>(name)</em> </b> doesn’t want to be bothered by you.” Tobio said, completely disregarding Oikawa’s presence by keeping his eyes on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-Yeah! (name)-s-san said to leave her alone, so leave!” Hinata said, still cowering behind the raven haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no intention of leaving, do you plan on making me?” Toru threatens, a wide grin spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes, “Well, if you’re not leaving, <em>I am.</em> See you later, Tobio, I’ll text you.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that you escaped to the women’s locker room. The girls’ team had just left from their own training, and you felt comfort in the silence of the echoing room.</p><p>There were two entrances to the locker rooms, and while one of them led to the outskirts of the school, where the girls would leave after locking up for the night and head their respective ways home, the other led back to the hallways of A.J.</p><p>You texted Tobio as you walked away, telling him to meet you outside.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You waited against the large green electrical transformer box, seating yourself on the edge as you used your phone as a distraction. Not many people were left on campus, and it was nice to see the stretch of empty fields carrying the sounds of shoes squeaking and balls hitting the ground with the wind. He came around the corner and gave you that small wave. God, he was so cute.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on, (name)?” He said, sitting beside you.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help with something, but I don’t want to like, pressure you or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head, giving you a raised eyebrow as if to insinuate you should continue.</p><p> </p><p>You huff, “Oikawa is… always on my back. You know how he is, but he likes to bug me almost every day. He meets me outside my classrooms, he tries to find me wherever i hide during lunch, and it’s so fucking annoying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, he probably has a crush on you or something.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I <em> know </em> he likes me, he asked all of my friends for my number, my twitter, even my fucking snapchat! I blocked him on social media but he uses some phone number app to always text me and it’s so fucking creepy.” You then look around and lower your voice to a hush, “I think he even follows me home and stuff.”<br/>
<br/>
“So what do you want me to do about it?” He asks.</p><p>“I… I need you to.. Kiss me on the cheek.” You say, and his face immediately goes pale. “N-Not here, but like, in front of him, I want you to pretend like we’re.. Together or something, maybe then he’ll leave me alone.”</p><p>“You… You’re serious?” Tobio asks, standing up quickly.</p><p>“Yes, I-- Look, if you don’t want to it’s oka--”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I definitely want to.” He laughs, “I can’t <b> <em>wait</em> </b> to see his smug little face when I do it, hah, fuck! Are you sure a cheek kiss will do the job? I mean, I can do anything you want me to, we could even makeout or... something.”</p><p> </p><p>You could feel your face heat up as he said it, a clear image of you and him having sex somehow flashed in your head but you went to cover your face with your arms before you got too carried away in your mind. “D-Don’t say just <em>anything</em>, a, a kiss might work, b-but if you really want to makeout I could--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We have to practice,</em> if we’re gonna makeout we have to make it look convincing before going back. The next set starts in 10 minutes, if we’re quick now we could get his attention and lure him into coming out front by the buses and then we could—  <em> mmph!</em>”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>You had pulled him down into a kiss by his neck, his body falling onto yours as you laid back onto the transformer. You could feel him melt into your frame, his hands holding himself up at either side of your head, and his chest heaving from the sudden attack. He pulled out of the kiss briefly, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve warned me.”</p><p>“We don’t have time. In the time you rambled on I texted him that I was leaving out back, then sent another saying it wasn’t meant for him and to leave me alone. He’ll be here soon. So—”<br/>
<br/>
This time he crashed his lips onto yours, and you could feel your chest constrict as you hummed against him. Your hands twirled through his hair as he pressed more passion into his kiss. This time you pulled back, “Have you ever made out with anybody?”</p><p>He shook his head no, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. “Let me get on top then, that way you don’t look… inexperienced.” </p><p>His scoff was more embarrassed than angry, but he complied, letting you trade places with him and trying his best to avoid looking down your shirt as you sat on his lap. “Is this okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfort—”<br/>
<br/>
“Just kiss me (name), he’s probably leaving his fangirls already.”<br/>
<br/>
“O-Okay, uh.. You can.. Put your hands on me,<em> if you want</em>. Wh-Wherever’s fine, I just, I think it’d be more convincing.” You say, trying to ignore the heat pooling in your panties at the image splayed out below you; A flushed, attractive young man pressed against the frame of a transformer box, sweaty from his first set, and in his uniform (which was so thin you could feel his dick beneath your thighs).</p><p>He grabbed you by your face, pulling you back to his lips while closing his eyes. You couldn’t help the small squeeze of your thighs as he rested one hand at the nape of your neck, nor the small gasp that he made when he felt it.</p><p>Taking the chance, you licked at his lower lip while his lips were parted, and instead of him squeezing them shut, he opened them a bit more. You dipped into his mouth slowly, his breathes huffing as you licked along his tongue, creeping underneath the wet muscle and pushing it up so he’d kiss back instead of just letting you tongue him down. He was hesitant at first, but when he swirled his tongue around yours, you let out a soft moan and his whole body reacted.</p><p>One of his hands left your neck, fingers trailing along your shoulder and down your arm, meeting your hand; you grabbed his wrist and he froze, but you brought his hand to your hip and he squeezed, his own moan echoing in your mouth. He froze again, pulling back and averting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If we keep going I might.. Get too.. excited.” He huffs.</p><p>“Tobio-kun,” You whimpered, getting his eyes to snap up at you, “If you’d let me, I’d really like it if, we could… go farther than. <em>This</em>.”</p><p>His jack went slack in awe, “(name), are you sure? I’ve never—“<br/>
<br/>
“I have. Please, Tobio-kun, I.. I’ve actually really wanted to do this with you, even though you rejected me in middle school.”</p><p>The face he made looked like when you’d tell a child they’d be getting a puppy as a present. “Then, let’s do it. If you want to, I’ll do whatever— anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled, only half ignoring what he just confessed, kissing his lips once, <em>twice</em> and on the third you began moving across his jawline, travelling just under his ear, where you gave a small lick, another gasp escaping his chest. You bit down slightly, and kept on going, being careful not to leave any harsh marks. When you reached the collar of his uniform, you sat up, lifting the hem of his shirt up just an inch or two higher, and reaching for his shorts, where a constricted erection had already begun to form.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a.. You know..” He interrupts your conquest.<br/>
<br/>
“I take birth control, but I have one in my wallet if you want me to go grab it.” Said wallet was tossed somewhere you didn’t care to look when you’d initially pulled him down with you.</p><p>“N-No time, but, I.. I trust you, (name).” He says, hands bunching up the hem on your shirt.</p><p>You nodded, “I need you to lift your hips, so I can--”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Ye-Yeah, of course.” The so-called tyrannical king didn’t look so evil right now, the shade of red splotched across his cheeks, the nervous biting of his lip, and averting eyes showed the complete opposite. He did as he was told, facing away as you lowered his shorts and briefs over his hips. You could drool at how hot he was, and you would have if you hadn’t gulped the saliva down as you eyed his sculpted v-line, and well-groomed pelvis. His cock twitched as you grabbed it, your hand wrapped around it so suddenly and despite him knowing you’d be doing it, he still grunted. You looked up at him as you pulled it out of it’s restraints. He watched you, eyes never leaving yours as you experimentally pumped him until he was fully erect.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hurry,” He said, pulling you back to hover over his torso, “I can hear footsteps.”</p><p>“Sit up, quick, against the wall.” You whispered.</p><p>After scrambling to get in position, you pulled your panties to the side, lining him up with your entrance before looking into his eyes. “Ready?”</p><p>He nods, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him again, pressing the head into you with your fingers, watching him frantically pant, in fear of making noise. You moaned as you slide further down, his eyes squeezing shut in response, and head smacking back onto the wall as he let out a prolonged hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“T..Tight. <em> Squeezing. </em> Too. <em> much..” </em><br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay, Kageyama-kun,” You cooed into the shell of his ear, “Just breathe, okay? Once he’s here you’ll probably be less worried about it being too intense.”</p><p>His jaw was sewn shut as he gritted his teeth, and his nails started digging into your hips whenever you’d drop down and meet his pelvis. You kissed him, pulling his attention to his lips as you waited for him to relax, and repeating the process when he did. He was an average length but thick, and once your body adjust to his girth you began sliding along his length, holding yourself up with one arm against the wall and the other keeping his hand on your hip.</p><p>He groaned while you dipped your hips around him, his other hand cupping your neck when he was comfortable enough to move freely. You left his mouth to just hover in front of his face, staring in his jet black eyes and stealing his breaths with your own harsh breathing, moaning softly every so often and he’d continue to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You can go fas-faster if that's what you like. Don’t hold back because of me.” He said, and you smirked.</p><p>“Okay, but you asked for it.”</p><p>“Huh?--<em><strong> NNHhgh!~</strong>” </em>He groaned loudly as you sped up, riding him rougher, and adjusting to lean back to hold onto his thighs and moaning much more intensely. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“You feel so good, Kageyama-kun~” You hum, tossing your head back and slamming yourself onto his cock. He was grunting more often now, and once he found your rhythm his hands gripped your hips with all his strength as he met your thrusts, and you found yourself back to holding up against the wall. “Fuck, of course, you wouldn’t let me hold the reigns for long, huh your majesty?”</p><p>He breathed out a chuckle, “You’re not seriously trash talking me right now are you?”</p><p>“Maybe. Who do you think will cum first if I meant it, Kageyama-sama?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck that. You’re cumming first either way, sweetheart.” He snapped, grinding your body against his faster, moving to grab you by your neck to still your jagged movements, but when you whimpered he chuckled. “You want me to choke you? Who would’ve guessed you were so masochistic, (name)?”</p><p>He squeezed and you cried out, “Fuck! You’re s-ss-sso--”<br/>
<br/>
“So what, (name)?” He asked, “Open your eyes and try again.”</p><p>You snapped them open, that smug, cocky and competitive grin splayed against his face. “Damn f-fucking k-k-king.”</p><p> </p><p>He hums, “You know, when you say it that way it doesn’t sound so bad.” His fingers gripped tighter, and he brought you into his shoulder as you whined loudly every time he scooted you forward, his cock ramming perfectly into the curve just outside your cervix.</p><p>You could feel another presence come around the corner but the rough way Tobio was rutting into you clouded your mind and had you releasing wanton moans.</p><p>“He’s here.” He whispered in your ear, you could feel the smirk in his voice. “He’s watching me fuck your tight pussy. <em> You think he knows how much of a slut you are? </em> I bet you planned this, huh? You wanted me to cave in, so you could have him watch you fuck his underclassman. You’re sadistic, <em> aren’t you?”  </em> He looked over your shoulder to lock eyes with the upperclassman, throwing him a huge smirk as you cried out:<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yes!~” You moaned loudly, hoping Oikawa could hear you, unlike Tobio, “You feel so good, T-Tobio, <em> uhhhn!~ </em> I’m so--, <em> fuck,” </em> You gasp, his hand squeezing your neck tighter, “So— so close, fuck, yes, <em> please! </em> <em> ~” </em></p><p>“Please, what, (name)? He says at normal volume, but Oikawa could hear him. He could tell by the way his fists balled up as he glared at the first year.</p><p>“Pl-Please let me cum, Kageyama-sama!” You cried, not even exaggerating anymore. He moaned softly, flashing his eyes up at you, the feigned harshness gone, and his sweet, kind eyes sent a silent signal that he was too close, you bit your lip and nodded slightly.</p><p>“Fine, then, c-cum on my cock, (name).” He wasn’t even watching as Oikawa stomped off, but he didn’t care anymore, you were so languish in his lap he kept his focus on not cumming first as he lifted you by both hands on your hips, bucking into your squishy walls while grunting, panting, and growling softly. </p><p>Your moans got louder, increasing by the octave, and he watched your face as you slammed your hands onto his shoulders, gripping his shirt and squeezing your eyes shut so tightly as your body shuddered, prolonged whines heaving out of your mouth, and walls fluttering so tightly he couldn’t stop himself to warn you as he began to cum, his own desperate, panting moans filling the air as you rode your orgasm down.</p><p>His hips twitched roughly as his final spurts of cum left him, your foreheads smashed together, his lips desperately kissing you. He had his hands finally release your bunched up skirt and rub up your back, smoothing over your shoulders and down your arms, his slender fingers wrapping around your wrists, pulling your hands off the wall and placing them to cup his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to know, (name)-chan. I’ve liked you ever since you asked me for my number.”</p><p>“Huh?” You said once you caught your breath, “Why didn’t you-- Didn’t you reject me?” You got off his lap, letting him pull his shorts back up.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t think you would feel for me the way I did for you, so I thought you were pranking me for Toru back then.”</p><p>“Tch, well, what about what you just said?’ You say, “You still think I’m pranking you?”</p><p>“No, I… kinda got carried away, talking to you… like that.” He blushed, looking off to the side.</p><p>“Pfft, well you’re lucky I liked it. Don’t go calling every girl you have sex with a slut, okay? Not everybody is into that.”</p><p>“You’re the only slut for me, baka.” He says, half smiling at you.</p><p>“Fuck you, your royal highness, don’t you have a set to get to?”</p><p>His eyes widen quickly, “Shit!” He got up so fast, started to run, but coming back to give you a deep but chaste kiss. “Meet me by the buses afterwards!” He shouts as he begins sprinting back.</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head in disbelief. What a funny dude.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Below is a master document full of everything you need from nationwide charities you can donate to for the Black Lives Matter, legal help in the case you get arrested per state, mutual aid funds, tips if you attend a protest, etc.</p><p>Please consider signing as many petitions as you can too. You might not think that they help, but every name on these lists is important. I urge you to join the BLM movement, protest if you can, and donate when you’re able.</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CjZMORRVuv-I-qo4B0YfmOTqIOa3GUS207t5iuLZmyA/mobilebasic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overwatch and Chill (Virgin!Kenma Kozume)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a weekly routine with your quiet, and sweet best friend. But it turns out he’s been working up the courage to ask something about you that crosses the line of friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft chill of the outside air had goosebumps raising along your arms as you closed the window, breathing in the fresh scent of rain it carried in. You were in your best friend’s room, a lazy game night ensuing behind you while the blonde cozied up in his large beanbag chair, shivering in his pajama pants and favorite drawstring hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-Thanks, (name).” Kenma says, wrapping a large micro-mink blanket around himself and returning to the match he had just begun shortly prior to your absence.</p><p>You smiled as you plopped down next to him, “Of course! I was getting a bit cold anyways.” You crosses your arms to warm them up, bringing your knees up to rest them on as you watched him play Overwatch. You had on a thin offwhite tshirt, and some pajama shorts, a typical outfit you’d wear to nights like these but, the unexpected storm meant you wouldn’t be able to walk home tomorrow morning and Kenma would have to borrow his family car to drive you home in the blistering cold.</p><p>There were some splotches of fat raindrops on your top, you noted. You must have spent too much time admiring the endless sounds of rippling pebbles of water hitting the ground below before closing the window, but you didn’t mind. Kenma wasn’t the type to say something about it anyways, and it’s not like your braless breasts were completely exposed, so long as you kept your arms there.</p><p> </p><p>“On your left— nnghh! No! D.va on your— Damn.” You groaned as you tried helping him out, huffing a disappointed breath. “Oh well, my turn!”</p><p> </p><p>You giggled as he passed you the controller, oblivious to how his eyes trailed along your torso, taking in the way your skin had prickled up at the cold air in his room. He offered to wrap the blanket around you, too, and you gave him a nod, too busy fighting to answer. His arm tossed it over your left shoulder, hands slightly pulling you in closer to his side, thinking he was grabbing you by your left arm but his hand was on your ribcage; his fingers were just centimeters from your chest and he yanked them back indiscreetly, apologizing with a small blush.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t mean to.” You say, looking him in the eyes for a second as your character respawned. “Besides s’not like you were into things like that, that’s why you’re easier to get along with.”</p><p>He was taken aback a bit, not into what, exactly? Biting the inside of his lip he sat back into the beanbag. Did you think he wasn’t attracted to people?</p><p>“What’s that mean, (name)? Do other people do... things like that to you?”</p><p>“They try to, even when I think we’re just friends, and it’s really disheartening. Like, it’s hard to find a genuine friendship these days.” You say, passing the controller back. “All guys want from me is sex, and I don’t like giving it to just anybody you know?”</p><p>The blonde hummed, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. It’s not like he <em> only </em> wanted sex with you, but that didn’t mean the thought hadn’t passed in his mind, he shook his head, pushing the controller back to you. You shrug, starting another round. </p><p> </p><p>“So who do you give… that to? Like, a boyfriend?” He says, ears burning. He’s never asked you anything regarding sex, only ever listening when you would talk about it with Kuroo and the gang, and taking mental notes on things to avoid if he were ever to be in those situations.</p><p>Once again your shoulders shrug, a small pout on your lips as you ponder it, “No, not necessarily. I guess it’d be someone I know well but also who wouldn’t make it weird or stop talking to me after you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I see. So like, just someone you like then?” He says, nibbling on the skin surrounding his thumb; a nervous tick you learned that was also a bad habit of his.</p><p>“Yeah!” You exclaimed, your team taking the first round. “Sorry, hah, but why? What makes you ask? You wanna make a move on someone?! Ooooh, Kenma-chan I didn’t know you had a crush! Who is she? Is she cute? Pfft, wait don’t answer that, if she caught <em> your </em> eye she’s gotta be!” You beamed as you placed the controller down and ignoring the game, more interested in girl talk with your best friend.</p><p>“Huh?! N-No! Well, I mean, m-maybe I— But no! I wanted to ask you just.. cause..” He defends himself, sinking further back into the chair, holding his arms up to avoid your gaze, “I dunno, I guess I want to know what kind of guys you’d have sex with.”</p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t have your full attention before, he did now, you have him a squinted side eye, turning the playstation off and turning to face him.</p><p>“Kenma..” You start.</p><p>“(n-name).” He squeaks.</p><p>“Are you hiding a secret from me? Do you need to say something?” He began to shake his head furiously, “ Cause <em> if you do </em>, I might have an answer to your question.”</p><p>His head stopped, and he gulped harshly again, his cheeks getting hotter by the second as he averted his eyes to examine his room, lingering his gaze on the door. You followed his line of sight, seeing that the lock wasn’t turned and huffed as you got up.</p><p>“Wh-Where are you—“ <em> click. </em> You locked the door and turned around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma Kozume. I’ve been your bestfriend for what, four and a half years now? And I’ve never known you to hide something from me. What’s changed?”</p><p> </p><p>If he were honest, he’d tell you that what changed was you. Not as a person, save for a few attributes becoming more outgoing and open, but <em>physically</em>. You weren’t the small framed goofy girl he met in 8th grade. Nor were you the flirty cool girl that hung out with him in highschool.</p><p>No, now you had.. <em>developed</em> a bunch of new things, like how your waist dipped inward just beneath your ribs where you used to carry cute little baby rolls or the way your thighs filled out all the way to meet your hips, not to mention the two mounds of flesh that rested upon your chest. You were gorgeous, anybody could see it plain as day, but he also knew you so well that his feelings for you sort of just shifted.</p><p> </p><p>One day when he saw you dip behind the bleachers with some guy, he was off his game and ended up costing the team the match. He couldn’t put his finger on it until he told Kuroo, who told him that maybe he could’ve been jealous. Of course, Kenma refused, saying he couldn’t be jealous because he didn’t like you and you weren’t his girlfriend. But ever since then, he would find himself lingering in thoughts of you and him, together, and it recently begun to leak into his dreams. There were days where he’d wake up completely drenched in sweat, and with an aching boner, and he hated himself for it. </p><p>He shouldn’t have been thinking of you in that way, especially when you’d made it apparent it would be unwarranted and had just told you it ruined things for you. His mind was racing as you stood there with your hands on your hips. He could see the wet spots on your shirt drying, but there was a small bump in the cloth that caught his attention; one of your nipples had hardened, the wet spot encasing it also making the top a bit see through, and he instantly facepalmed, grabbing at his temples and hunching over in the beanbag seat. </p><p> </p><p>You chuckled, walking over to him and crouching down, tilting your head to try and get him to look at you as you placed your hands on his knees for balance. </p><p>“So? No answer? Don’t make me tickle you, Kenma-chan.”</p><p>He looked up from his hand with find your face just inches away, and he froze, eyes locking with yours.</p><p>You give him a soft closed mouth smile, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest.</p><p>“..If I tell you… Do you promise not to hate me?” He says softly, his breaths picking up frantically as you gave him a confused look.</p><p>“Kenma-chan I could never hate you. No matter what, okay? I promise, just tell me what’s going on so I can tell you my answer.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on his face as he swallowed a breath down told you that whatever he was going to say made him uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“(name), I.. I don’t know when it started, but I think— No. I have some.. weird feelings for you, n-not like bad ones! I just realized there’s a lot of ...different things about you now, and I really want—,” He exhaled harshly, “I’ve started having thoughts. About you and me.”</p><p>You felt your own cheeks heat up, of course you’d noticed him lingering around you more often. You thought it was more of a brotherly protective thing cos you were in college together, but Kuroo once pointed out just how much the intelligent boy looked at you like a lost puppy. He was an asshole and you knew he liked to tease Kenma for whatever dude bro™️ reason so you chopped it up to just that. Kozume could hardly even talk to girls, more interested in the games on his phone than whatever they had to say. You were the only exception, his eyes would never leave your face once you’d spark up a conversation with him, and you knew it was because of the bond you two had shared over the years. You trusted him to keep your secrets, and he trusted you to bare his true thoughts whenever he could.</p><p>But now Kenma was confessing to you, and you could just imagine how fucking scary and tough it was for him to do it. You knew him like nobody else, and he would never even tell other players that he didn’t like them because he didn’t want to hurt their feelings! Never in a million years did you think he’d confess something this serious to anyone, especially not you. And yet… you felt a wave of relief wash over you as the words landed on your ears.</p><p>You were grateful it was you that he had feelings for, because had he told somebody else and they rejected him, he would then refuse to speak to any girls— even ones he knew! And you’d have to work him out of his shell all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” You say after an uncomfortably long moment. “So you like me, Kenma? That’s why you want to know what kind of guys I sleep with?”</p><p>“When you put it like that it makes me sound like a creep, (name)-chan.”</p><p>“Pfft, not at all. I mean, if it were somebody else maybe? But... It’s a valid enough reason for someone I’d sleep with.” You say, visibly shocking him. “And I don’t mean just anybody. I mean you, Kenma Kozume. I would have sex with <em> you </em>. If you ask about that because you liked me, I mean.”</p><p>“You— But what you said earlier? About friendships.” He was confused, wiping his hands on his thighs.</p><p>“<em>Doesn’t apply to you.</em>” You assure, moving your hands into his. “I’ve been waiting for the day you’d get the courage to confess to me to ask you something, just so I knew for sure that you liked me.”</p><p>“A-Ask me what?” He says, trembling as your fingers crawled up his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be weird to you, and you can say no.. but... Can I take your virginity, Kenma?” He chokes on his own spit, completely thrown off. “I know it sounds selfish, but I wouldn’t want <em> anybody </em> else to have that from you. And, to be honest, I’ve always thought you were cute. It’s why I started talking to you in the first place, but then we became so close as friends, and you didn’t seem like you liked me in that way in highschool, so I had to push myself to move on.”</p><p>“You like me?” He says breathlessly, your face closing in on his.</p><p>“I … I love you, Kenma Kozume.” You confess, lips just ghosting over his. His lips part in awe, a sharp inhale sucked from the air as he shut his eyes and spoke;</p><p>“I love you, too, (name).”</p><p>You pressed your lips against his, lightly at first, feeling him tense up before kissing back. Your fingers found their way to his face, cupping it softly as you planted gentle kisses on his lips. He brought his shaking hands around to your mid-back, pushing your chest closer to meet his, and you take a leap; You jump into his lap, straddling his hips and deepening the kiss and he <em> moans </em>. It’s the softest, most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard, even as it’s muffled by your mouth. Your tongue slips just past his lips and grazes his when he pulls back.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we move?”</p><p>You smile down at him, “If you want.”</p><p>Unexpectedly, he stands, carrying you with him. You knew he was strong, but damn if you weren’t impressed at his sudden show of strength. You huffed out a breath when he plopped the two of you onto the bed with you beneath him, and you pulled him back in for more kisses.</p><p>He was a quick learner, you knew that too, he adjusted to the way your lips moved, mimicking how much pressure you’d use, and echoing the movements of your tongue as he plunged his own into your mouth.</p><p>With one hand on your hip to hold you in place as he indiscreetly ground his growing erection between your legs, and the other at your neck, caressing the flesh with his thumb and occasionally treading through the hairs bunched up at your shoulders, he continued to let out breathless sighs of pleasure that hit you directly in your core.</p><p>“You’re. So. Cute. Kenma-chan.” You sighed between kisses. He hummed, kissing along your neck, like he’d seen Kuroo do to some girls before practice. You mewled, squirming to catch the movement of his hips as he began nibbling in that one spot.</p><p>“So good,~” You coo, “Can you take this hoodie off for me?”</p><p>He pulled out of the crook of your neck to do just that, returning as soon as the fabric hit the floor. You half-chuckle as he eagerly continues, running your fingers up his bare back, gently scratching up to his shoulders as he left marks along your collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re teasing me,” You sigh, pulling at your shorts and lifting your hips to remove them. “Please touch me, Kenma.”</p><p> </p><p>He froze as he sat back, eyes trailing down your frame and landing on the panties you were wearing. A small dark spot had began to seep through and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he brushed the back of his hand along the mound, shooting his eyes up at you when you sit up on your elbows abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>You give him a small reassuring smile, “You can take them off if you want.”</p><p>He nods, shaking hands reaching for your hips to pull the fabric off your body, letting out a shuddering exhale as he laid his eyes on your folds, so perfectly tucked away between your legs and a small sheen coating along the slit.</p><p>“You’re wet.” He says, more of a confirmation to himself than anything.</p><p>“Well, yeah, you did really good, Kenma-chan.”</p><p>He flushed.</p><p>“So how— What do I do?”</p><p>“Well, what do you want to do? What’s the goal you wanna achieve?”</p><p>“I want to taste you.” He says, “Please.”</p><p>You giggle slightly, “Then do it.”</p><p> </p><p>He lowers himself down to your cunt, experimentally spreading your lips with his fingers at first and watching how you wiggle around when he swipes his forefinger along the slit, especially so when it hits a little lump near the apex. Bringing his finger to his lips, he gives it a kitten lick and hums pleasantly, doing the same swiping motion with his tongue along the same path as his finger had done.</p><p>You gasp slightly, parting your thighs more to allow him more access. He’s pressing heated kissing against you, humming as he prodded around with his tongue, his hands gently cupped around your inner thighs. Soon you’re moaning, and he finds that little nub, egging more sounds from you and moaning against it when your fingers grasp at his hair. He figures it’s a sensitive spot, so he starts lapping around it, using the flat of his tongue to applying pressure and your hips buckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that’s so good, Kenma-chan.” You whispered, in fear of being too loud. “You’re doing so good.”</p><p> </p><p>You catch his gaze, and his pupils have dilated, those soft golden eyes have darkened, and his arms have wrapped under your legs and over your hips to keep you in place. The fingers in his hair tug as he suckles the fleshy nub, your chest rising and falling quickly as you try to hold in your sounds, the knot in your stomach tightening so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, please put your fingers inside me, Kenma-chan. I need to cum, I’m so close, I— <em>Ah</em>!~” You slapped your freehand over your mouth and plopped your upper body back onto the mattress when he flattened his tongue against your clit and squeezed two fingers into your warm entrance. He moaned when he felt you clenching around his fingers, pulling them in and out of your body as you began to ride his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“So good, fuck, I’m gonna c-cum,” You cried in a hushed tone, back arching a bit as he sped the pumping of his fingers, curling them forward to just give your walls a feel and you felt your core snap; his fingers grazing that sweet spot just as you peaked, and you were instantly cumming. You were heaving sighs, garbled mewls and panting for air until his mouth and digits left your pussy, your slick coating his chin and lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You taste really good, (name).” He reports, making you snort a bit as you scoffed. “Your vagina was squeezing my fingers a lot, is that going to hurt me?”</p><p>You shook you head, sitting up to pull your shirt over your head, and using it to wipe his face off before tossing it to the floor. “It shouldn’t, but you wouldn’t happen to have a condom would you? I don’t bring mine here.”</p><p>“N-No. I don’t. Does it matter?”</p><p>“Well… I mean I’m on birth control so, no.. But generally if you don’t know the person you’re gonna have sex with, you should use one.”</p><p>“But I know you, so it’s okay right?” He asks, “You’re the only person I want to do this with, (name). I can go to the market just around the corner if you want me to.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? It’s like negative a million degrees out and raining.”</p><p>He laughs, “Negative a million.” For a second you take a moment to examine his body language as he absentmindedly looks around his room. His hard-on looked incredibly uncomfortable entrapped in his briefs and pants. “So what can we do?”</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one naked, so you’ll probably have to take your pants off first or something.” You giggle as you tell him.</p><p>“(name)!” He exclaims, tackling you back onto the bed with a cherry red face. “Don’t make me feel bad like that.”</p><p>“I was just teasing you!” You’re still laughing, despite wrapping your legs around his waist. “But for real though, I need you to take your pants off.”</p><p>The stiffness in the air returns, his hands leaving your hips to pull his waistband down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“A-All the way?” He asks, nervously chewing on his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to keep them on it’s okay, but… I’m really worked up so I need you to get inside me, preferably soon. Whatever works.” You’re the one blushing now, articulating your words to encourage him made you feel too outspoken.</p><p>You were never too vocal during sexual interactions, but the feline-eyed boy removing his pants never had any luck in reading the room, so you had to be.</p><p>His throat runs dry as he tosses the pants to the side, hands hesitating to pull down his boxers when you pull him into a warm kiss. He just loves the way your hands caress his body, feeding into his lust further as he let his groans be swallowed by your mouth. His sighs of content, and eager thrusts against your inner thigh gave him away. </p><p>Your legs were jambled together, the feeling of his length pressing into your thigh desperately made you whine in frustration. You could just about map how big he was, and the weight on your leg meant he was thick too, so you knew it would be a delicious stretch to get him inside. </p><p>Your fingers grasped at his hips, snapping his waistband playfully before dipping your hand down the front, finding their way around his girth and squeezing as he returned to your neck; He was breathing heavily through his nose as you ran your hand further down to feel the leaking tip. Running your thumb across it had him jolting up, removing your hand to pull his briefs down and getting rid of them tenaciously.</p><p>You smiled at him and sat up when he asked you to touch him again; returning your hand to his stiff member and pumping it slowly, feeling every inch of the appendage flex and pulse as you jacked him off. And while you were peppering kisses along his neck and giving him soft praises against his skin you didn’t expect him to stop you.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one teasing now, (name).” He whispers, “I want to be inside you, please, I’m ready now.”</p><p>“Okay, then come here.” You say, cupping his face and falling onto your back as you kissed him. His hands were enthusiastically rubbing around your hips and ass, occasionally squeezing the flesh to hear you make the sweet sound he could never get tired of. His shaft was perfectly positioned along your slit, the pressure of it had you bucking into him, whimpering for more. He groaned each time you did, eventually just rest resting his forehead against your collarbone and breathing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” His voice was low, a harsh whisper pleading for you to stop messing around.</p><p> </p><p>You reached down between your bodies, grabbing his clock once again and guiding it to the entrance of your heat. The tip alone had your body clenching, you were so worked up at this point that you’d probably cum again as soon as it was all the way in. “Yo-You gotta move in the rest of the way, Kenma-chan.”</p><p>He nods against your shoulder, hands under the pillow beneath your head, fisting the bedsheets as he pressed his hips forward. You could hear him grunting softly as he did, and you cooed. “Good, <em>so good</em>, Kenma, you’re doing so well.~”</p><p>A gasp leaves his lips as he bottoms out, the heat of your aroused smooth walls almost too intense for him. But then you’re wiggling beneath him and he snaps his eyes open to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please move.” You sigh, a small crinkle in your nose as you pout at him. He hums in agreement, pulling back out and returning in a deep thrust; both of you moan, and he can feel his face heat up, the way you were watching him gave him worse anxiety than that Hinata guy at the practice game three years ago.</p><p>“You’re so handsome, Kenma-chan,” You say, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I’m so honored to be your first time. I want you to do whatever feels good to you, okay? Don’t worry about me, and just do what feels natural.”</p><p>He nods, hips moving faster without him meaning to, rutting into you at a better pace for you, and he hums at the way your spongy insides tug at his cock, closing his eyes as he continues to thrust into you.</p><p>“Fuck, I feel so full,” You moan softly, wrapping your legs around his waist and locking your feet together to keep him deep inside you. “God, you’re so damn big Kenma-chan.”</p><p>The tone of his voice changes as he moans your name, eyes sewn shut and bottom lip quivering at the intensity building in his abdomen.</p><p>His hands were on either side of your shoulders, arms bent at the elbow until he started pushing himself upward— His hips meet yours at an angle that makes your legs quiver; inciting a quite loud whimper from you that startles him.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did I hurt you, (name)? Fuck, I’m so sorry!” He whispers, but you shake your head furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good spot, Kenma.” You moan, rolling your hips to feel him drag along the curve again. This time your cry is a silent shudder, your head smacking against the pillow. “Fuck, that’s <em> so good, </em>baby. Keep going, <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He gulps at the pet name, sitting up on his knees and spreading your thighs apart to watch his shaft pump in and out of your sopping wet pussy. His hands are gripping your thighs, his hips desperately jamming into you in the same path that had you squirming.</p><p>Your moans were getting louder, and at his point he was too blinded by bliss to care. All his focus was centered around the slick, squishy walls gripping around his shaft, and the noises you were making for him. </p><p>“<em>Oh shit</em>, Kenma!~” You huff, grabbing at your breasts and biting at your bottom lip while he wrecked your guts. “M-More!~”</p><p>The sounds of your body squelching as you sang words of praise to him, and your voice begging him to fuck you resonated in his head. It was so intense he’d started to lose control, smacking his hand onto the mattress and roughly pressing one of your thighs open as he thrusted harder, groaning in your ear and cursing under his breath. “Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight, b-babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands gripped his hair tightly, “That’s it, there we go, <em> fuck!</em> That’s so fucking good, Kenma, yes! Right there, baby, <em> unnngh </em> ! So g-good, you’re so fucking good, I’m so close, <em>nnnghh~</em>, you’re so deep.” You were whining, panting out strings of praise that made his head swirl; He was pounding into you now, the tension in his groin building up as you cried out his name, and he kissed you sloppily, grabbing the back of your neck and using it as leverage to hold your body in place. He could feel his heart pounding as he felt every ridge of the soft skin inside your pussy, he imagined what it looked like and groaned at the thought of him tainting your walls with his seed.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I’m gonna cum, soon, (name). Say my name again, please. Tell me how good I make you feel.” He moaned against your lips as you brought your free leg high around his mid-back and pulled him closer.</p><p>“F-Fuck. Kenma, you’re the best at fucking me, god— I wish I could have your cock inside me all day!~” You cry against his ear, “Kenma you’re so fucking me so well, baby. <em> Unnnh </em> ! Shit, I’m cumming Kenma, <em> fffffuck </em> I’m gonna cum on your cock. Can you cum with me, baby? I wanna feel you cum deep inside this pussy of yours.”</p><p>“M-My..?” He starts, grunting at the sound of marking you as his.</p><p>“Yes, yours, I’m all yours, Kenma, only yours, just cum inside me and I’m yours.”</p><p>“Fuck, oh god, fuck I’m cumming! I’m cumming, (name). You’re <b>mine</b> . All— <em> Mine </em>!~” He grunts, furiously pounding into you as he chased his orgasm. Your body is on fire, eyes rolling backward as you release around him, chanting his name in a panting whisper when you felt him give one last deep push; burying his cock to the hilt as his hips sputtered on yours.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs deeply while he emptied out, kissing your face passionately as you ran your hands up and down his muscular back. You were both sweating, but it didn’t stop you from burying your face into his neck and giving him his own marks along the bottom and out to his shoulders. His pants slowed down, but his breath fanned out across your cheeks as you looked back up at him.</p><p>“I’m all yours, Kenma-chan. You’re gonna be stuck with me forever now.” You said, giving him a small smile.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m stuck with you, (name)-chan. It’s quite the opposite, really” He blushed, placing another kiss on your lips. “C-Can we do this again soon, though?”</p><p>You giggled, “We can do it whenever you want, wherever you want.”</p><p>“Woah, s-seriously? Gahh, don’t leave that much weight on me.” His shy and reserved personality snapping back into action.</p><p>“Mmm, ‘kay fine. We’ll do it <em> every </em> time you want, even if it’s in front of Kuroo-san.” You tease, relishing in the way his face flared up.</p><p>“(N-Name)!” He exclaimed, trying to hide his face in your neck.</p><p>“Come on, I definitely felt your dick twitch when I said that. You wanna fuck me in front of him, don’t you?”</p><p>“S-Stop!”</p><p>“Make me.” You smirked, feeling his cock reawakening as he let the idea sink into his brain. He knew Kuroo tended to flirt with you in front of him on purpose, so to get him back in that way would only engrave your status further in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine, (name), nobody else’s. And I’ll prove it to you right now.”</p><p>“Okay, but can you grab the blanket from your beanbag chair first? It’s so cold in here.”</p><p>“No, I’m your blanket, I’ll keep you warm.”</p><p>“Kenmaaaaa.” You whined.</p><p>“Tch, fine. But only because I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, Kenma Kozume.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Below is a master document full of everything you need from nationwide charities you can donate to for the Black Lives Matter, legal help in the case you get arrested per state, mutual aid funds, tips if you attend a protest, etc.</p><p>Please consider signing as many petitions as you can too. You might not think that they help, but every name on these lists is important. I urge you to join the BLM movement, protest if you can, and donate when you’re able.</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CjZMORRVuv-I-qo4B0YfmOTqIOa3GUS207t5iuLZmyA/mobilebasic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worried (Shouyou Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOOT WOOT DOUBLE POST SJKAFHJKSHFJKDS<br/>this one is just pure graphic, shameless smut. the soFTEST OF THE BOIS gets.... v rough.</p><p>lil sprinkle of degradation, some v angry sex, and maybe a bit ooc for the sunshine boy (idk it’s like my third day out here) please bookmark/subscribe so I know that y'all liked it thank u edit: hiiii this is aged up! </p><p>edit 06/16/20: i dunno who to do next pls lmk here or message my tumblr- bnhavibes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dread. Regret. </p><p>The heavy feelings had your body sludging down as the boys stepped out of the bus. You hadn’t heard from your boyfriend since they had arrived at their first college match versus Aoba Johsai. The usually perky young boy you knew no longer radiated sunshine as he walked past you. You followed behind him, feeling your own chest constrict from the guilt of his team losing. </p><p><br/>Hinata Shouyou. You’d met him during summer while he was training with your older aunty’s volleyball team in middle school, and it was almost like destiny that the two of you had the same energy. Just like him, you were on the shorter side of girls— though being five foot two was common in your bloodline, you still resent your lack in height each time someone would pick on you over it. But Shouyou was short for his age at the time too, and you never saw him miss a single spike opportunity when he played with the women.</p><p>You weren’t as dedicated to volleyball as he was, only filling in for missing members or offering to toss him balls to practice his jump. But he couldn’t deny just how helpful and kind you were, blabbering on about how awesome you were to your aunt, who promised she wouldn’t tell you— but she lied.<br/>That’s how you ended up asking the curly headed boy to go out with you, and over the course of highschool the two of you had become inseparable. When he wasn’t pushing himself to train harder than Kageyama, or attending mandatory meetings and practices, he was with you. And all over you, too.</p><p>Even now.</p><p>He seems so innocent from the outside, but he’s just as much of a perv as the next eighteen year old. Grabbing at your ass in the halls while you hid between hallways or stair cases, kissing along your neck whenever he could get away with it, and if it were after school, he’d orchestrate a meet up at the utility closet or offer to return all the equipment so he could pin you to the wall and have a quickie with you. Oftentimes on the weekend, you’d have picnics and discuss homework or his decoy strategies, but they’d always end up with some type of sexual interaction. </p><p>Of course you loved it when he took his time, making you see stars as he went down on you in your special hiding place, or rocking his hips into you sensually if he snuck into your room before dark. But when he was mad, you had to tread over dangerous waters. One wrong move and he’d pound the living hell out of you, condom or no condom he’d plunge into your cunt so roughly and just <em>fill you</em> with his cum over and over until he ran tired.</p><p>You had a single mother who overworked herself, often leaving you money on the table for dinner or a quick, deliciously filling meal she’d bust out between napping and picking up a spare shift. That didn’t mean she could ignore your physical relationship with your boyfriend. She forced you to get the birth control shot in your arm as soon as she saw you attempting to cover up a hickey at 16, “Well if you think you’re such an adult that you can be participating in lewd activities, you’ll have to suck it up every damn three months now! Don’t whine, and don’t you dare let a fucking tear leave your eyes-- You wanna be grown, that’s what you get.”</p><p> </p><p>You shuddered at the sound of her in your head every time you were going to pursue Hinata. It rarely stopped you now, but it definitely weighed heavily on your conscious afterwards.</p><p>Not as heavy as these awful feelings, though. He wouldn’t even eat the meat buns you had bought for the team, telling you to save them for your dinner later in case your mom couldn’t make it home in time. He was in a rut, his normal speedy self slouching over as he walked you home, and his hand felt like a dead weight as your fingers struggled to keep his interlocked with yours.</p><p><br/>“I'm..—”<br/><br/>“Don’t say it.” He cut you off, looking away from you as you arrived at your house. "I can handle it myself."</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>It went silent, the sound of cicadas chirping began to settle down as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. You could only hug him tightly, and bid him goodnight with a kiss as he wouldn’t hear your pitiful apology over something you didn’t do.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The next day, however, was worse. Nothing made your heart pound in fear more than when your ansty ball of boyish giggles was silent. Class went on as normal, but you could feel the raging heat emanating from your boyfriend two rows over as he pounded his heel into the ground repeatedly. His leg bouncing didn’t seem to disturb anybody else, but then the bell rang for lunch and someone had mentioned the game— and off he went, storming away to who knows where.</p><p>You collected his things, apologizing for his behavior to the people he pushed past and headed out. You knew where he was going, but seeing him tossing the ball in the air with fuming huffs made your heart wrench again. He blames himself, and thanks to Kageyama telling him an apology, it was engraved in his head that it was his own mistake to fumble the ball. You trailed him again as he ran away, pounding footsteps leading you to the gymnasium.</p><p>Not being one to truly pry, you watched from the window as Kageyama and Hinata took turns chucking balls at the foam-padded walls, and screaming like maniacs before the orange headed boy caught you peeking.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” You whisper, ducking your head down and speed walking as quickly as you could to avoid letting him catch you.</p><p>Your short legs weren’t as trained as his though, and the sound of his pounding heels crushing the deadgrass outside the gym had you panting as you hid in the equipment room, hunched over behind some boxes and praying that he would only peep in and walk away if you weren’t in view. You heard him open the door and take a few steps in, growling when he didn’t see you and went back to open the door-- leaving when he couldn’t find you.</p><p>You let out a deep exhale, but didn’t hear the sound of footsteps leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, the only sound you heard was a light click. <em> The lock </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“So you like following me around, huh?” His voice was low, very scarily low. “(name)? You gonna come out or do I have to force you out of your hiding spot?”</p><p>You quickly assessed that the situation would probably simmer down if you turned yourself in over him coming to tear you from the comfort of the crawlspace. You got up, squeezing your way between shelves and plopping your bookbag on the ground to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“Answer the question.”<br/><br/>“I was just—”<br/><br/>“You were just what? Worried about me? What did I tell you? I can handle a loss on my own.”<br/><br/><b> <em>It sure didn’t look like it in the gym</em> </b>, you thought to yourself. He was scoffing, something he never does.</p><p> </p><p>“That- That look on your face, you think I can’t handle it, huh? I didn’t know Kageyama was in there, you--<em><strong>! Ugh!”</strong></em> He kicked over the empty ball cart. “So you wanna follow me around, like a lost little puppy dog huh?”</p><p>“I love you, Sho.” You hoped it would defuse the situation, but he scoffs again, coming towards you until you backed up against the waist-high filing cabinets.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you love me. I love you too, but that’s not what I need right now.”<br/><br/>Your thighs clench together as his lips ghost over the shell of your ear, hands trailing their way up your skirt and squeezing at your flesh. You yelped, jumping at the sudden grasp and cursed your body for creating a pool or heat in your panties.</p><p>“Wh-What do you need from me, Sho? I can get down and—” He cuts you off again.</p><p>“No, no, no, baby. I need you.. To turn around, and bend over those cabinets like a good puppy.” He smirks, hands already spinning you around before you could think.</p><p>“Fuck,” He groans, squeezing at your ass in full display for him, “You have the best ass, (name).” He lays a cupped slap on you and you moan, bending further over the cabinets for him and arching your back.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, you’re so good to me. You’re like a bitch in heat, aren’t you?” He chuckles, but its not full of sunshine. It's dark, menacing, and as he pulls your panties down he groans. Your arousal coated your cunt, strings of the slick breaking away from the movement. “You’re so fucking wet, baby.”</p><p>“J-Just for you, Sho.” You shudder, feeling him rub his length up and down your slit for lubrication. </p><p>“Is that so?” He hums, “This is all for me?”</p><p>He slaps your ass again, teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock when you cried out for him to fuck you. “That’s not what I asked. Are you my little puppy, (name)?”</p><p><br/>“Ye-Yes! I’m your puppy, I’m anything you want Shouyou, please. Just fuck me alre— <em>ahh!~</em>”</p><p><br/>He rammed into you before you could finish, setting a god awfully strong and quick pace. You had no time to adjust, no, he wouldn’t let you. His jutted thrusts had your whole body jolting along the flat of the cold cabinets. Hinata was always more of a sweet moaner, letting little gasps and groans slip out of his throat as he had sex with you, but when he was like this, he was loud. His frustrated grunts bounced off the walls, hands gripping the hell out of your uniform as leverage to pull you around as he pleased, completely lost in the feeling of your cunt clenching around his cock and the way your sweet voice cried out for more.</p><p>“Such a good pussy, (name), you’re like a vice around my cock, aren’t cha?” He hums as your cries crackle, the weight of your body buckling onto his lap as he fucked you drove him mad. “Fuck, <em>you’re so cute when you cry like that</em>.”</p><p>His hands leave your uniform, the wrinkles in the fabric would make anybody suspicious but you couldn’t care less when one of those skillful and calloused hands reached over your leg and between your thighs, rolling rough fingers around your swollen clit while the other hand fisted your hair out of his way. He left bitemarks along the back of your neck, groaning deeply in your ear as he came inside you, hips unwavering even as your walls began to flutter around his still hardened cock.</p><p>“F-Fuck! Shouyou, please, I can't—”</p><p>“No.” He groans, swirling his fingers faster around your nub, “More. You’re <span class="u">gonna</span> give me more.”</p><p>You slammed your forehead against the cabinet, throat on fire from the screams you were sending out as your body rocked along his. Eyes squeezed shut, you were sure of your shared second orgasm spewing down your legs, but Hinata ignored your pleas to slow down; Removing the hand in your hair to slap your ass again, and dig his nails into your hips as he plowed into your cunt. The familiar sounds of your walls squelching about as he slammed your body onto his shaft brought his softer moans out, a sign he was almost done with you.</p><p>“<em>SSSSShit,</em>” He hissed, rolling his neck backwards as your walls began furiously fluttering once more. “You’re so fucking tight, god, I’m gonna fucking ruin you.”</p><p>He pulled out instantly, swerving you back around and shoving himself back into you as your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. “Such a good girl, mmm, <em>fuck</em>, I’m gonna fill that filthy fucking cunt of yours. You’re gonna be so full of me that you’ll never be able to get the stains of my fucking cum out of your pussy.” </p><p>His eyes locked with yours as he buried into you; one hand on your knee to keep you spread, the other gripping your jaw, pressing his fingers into your cheeks as he watched you writhe about on the surface.</p><p>“<em>I love you, baby, I love you so much.</em>” His voice sounded so sweet, you’d hardly think that he was mercilessly wreaking havoc against your womb.</p><p>“I- I love you more! Sho- Fuck, I’m cumming! <em>Shoouuuyou~</em>” Tears streamed from the corners of your eyes as you screwed them shut, and he followed suit, slamming his lips onto yours as he gave his final throes with a guttural, exhausted moan in your mouth.</p><p>You could feel the head of his dick spurting out inside of you, the sticky substance filling so much it began to spill out of your hole and over the edge of the filing cabinet. Your legs were quivering, the muscles in your legs twitching as he began to release his hold on you. Your hands could hardly keep you sitting up and you struggled to catch your breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hide from me next time.” He chuckles, the boyish grin returning.</p><p>“Well, if I hadn’t, you would’ve fucked me out in the open.”</p><p>“Hah! Not even, (name)-chan. You know I hate when people look at you.” He says, pulling his pants back on and grabbing some cleaning materials to disinfect the cabinet. He tosses you a rag straight from a new bag, and you clean yourself up, twitching a bit at the high sensitivity of your still leaking vagina.</p><p>“We gotta get you a plug or something,” His voice is teasing, a cheesy grin spread along his lips. “I bet that you won’t be done pushing my cum out before school ends.”</p><p>“You and your damn bets.” You grumble, still unable to walk but at least your feet are on the ground. “What do I get if I win?”</p><p>He laughs heartily, and you smile a bit. Thankful that he’s back to normal.</p><p>“I dunno, probably just more cum.”</p><p><br/>You roll your eyes at him, picking your panties up off the ground and swiping them with the rag before returning them to their rightful place.</p><p> </p><p>“Need some help?” Hinata asks, pulling you up and into his arms bridal style.</p><p>“What would I do without you?” You say dreamily, only half joking.</p><p>“Probably be a lot less worried.” He shrugs. “But I appreciate how much you care for me, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, you returned to the gymnasium, only slightly embarrassed when the seniors had mentioned something about the boys making noise, but Hinata looked over at you on the bleachers and winked, making you blush even harder. He let you know that there was no reason to be worried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Below is a master document full of everything you need from nationwide charities you can donate to for the Black Lives Matter, legal help in the case you get arrested per state, mutual aid funds, tips if you attend a protest, etc.</p><p>Please consider signing as many petitions as you can too. You might not think that they help, but every name on these lists is important. I urge you to join the BLM movement, protest if you can, and donate when you’re able.</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CjZMORRVuv-I-qo4B0YfmOTqIOa3GUS207t5iuLZmyA/mobilebasic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fuckface (Kei Tsukishima)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi it’s 2;40am and i’ve been writing this since 11pm Aahahahhaahdjsjhsbsbskx PLEASE ENJOY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I SELF INDULGED I—<br/>warning: degradation tied to heavy dirty talk, tsukishima calls you a slut multiple times but i don’t think he gets too mean, he’s just a fucking teasing ball of bitterness<br/>ps— not virginity taking</p><p>edit: 9:45am same day shakskshshdk i fixed a bunch and added a few bits. sorry he says fuck and slut a lot but also not sorry because i’m this beanpole’s whore 😔✌🏽</p><p>edit 2: 06/23 hi i’m adding more bc i am v h word for this meanass fucking nerd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an averagely heightened girl had its advantages!</p><p>Wearing heels, cuter clothes, not being picked on for being too tall or too short, getting to fit in with whatever crowd you wanted to drown yourself in— things like that!</p><p>Having an unusually tall, extremely pessimistic, pouty boyfriend, however? Had its special, more intimate ones.</p><p>Never in a million years, would anyone think Tsukishima was approachable enough for anybody to even ask school-related questions, let alone date! Often times his own teammates would semi-jokingly ask you, in front of him, if you were being held against your will or if you weren’t mentally sound. It was annoying to both of you, but it never discouraged the way you felt for him.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, you probably <em>do</em> have some type of issue because you just <strong>love</strong> how mean he is.</p><p>Whether it’s laughing with him after calling someone lame, or making a crude comment about the “King,” you were always teaming up and snickering with him. You were like his little sidekick; cracking your own insults with him as people passed the two of you in the halls, or going off about somebody that looked at you stupid in class. And <em>he</em> loved it.</p><p>It was also nice having someone outside of Yamaguchi to back him up, though the three of you tended to be together regardless. You were just as smart as he was, and you weren’t afraid to show it off when someone would try to come at you; calling them out on their bullshit with grace, but also flaming into the holes of their argument with pure rage and disgust.</p><p>At first Yamaguchi and you had some inane rivalry for Tsukishima's attention, but it was short lived after you and Kei had became intimate and you grasped the upper hand by a longshot. He was a cool kid and all, but he also clung to you and Kei more than he should.</p><p>Sometimes Kei would even ask Tadashi to let you two be alone for lunch and you’d find yourself entangled in his long limbs, mouths glued to each other, skirt hiked up, his zipper undone and hands grasping at anything they could as you discreetly fucked on an outdoor set of steps.</p><p>He liked having you on top, using you as his own personal fucktoy as you bounced around on his shaft, and the faces you would make when he’d call you his slut made his own orgasms that much more intense. It was so out of pocket for a geek like Tsukishima to be so rough when he fucked you. You were sick about it, too, relishing in how much he ignored your needs if he was edging you, telling you to suck it up and calling you all the insults in the book until you were spasming along his cock. His devilish smile as you cried out his name was hauntingly attractive, and he’d do anything to see such an intelligent, charismatic girl fall into an absolute wreck at any time of day with just a twist in his tone.</p><p>Kei has even said it himself that he likes using you for stress relief, calling you his cocksleeve while he fucked you so you’d flush and he would get to tease you about it. “What, you’re shy now?” He’d say, “You sure don’t sound too shy, nor look it while you impale yourself on my cock. Why the blush, (name)?”</p><p> </p><p>Which is why today, the last day of his first ever summer training camp with four big schools, he was only focused on relieving his stress by way of your body. He was going through some things, he’d called you the night before about how he was feeling. Something he would never do with anybody else, not even his family. He’d deny it or intimidate the hell out of someone if they asked, but, he’s absolutely smitten with you.</p><p>You tagged along with the team manager and her little manager in training every day of the training camp. While the guys practiced, you were off running errands for the host school with their boarding committee and girl’s volleyball team management. You hardly got to see Tsukishima unless it was late at night, lunch time or early in the morning. But today there was a giant luncheon planned, barbecued meat, vegetables, and sweet treats to mark the end of a long stretch of excruciating training and learning.</p><p>Except for Tsukishima. He wasn’t learning much, or rather, he wasn’t allowing himself to learn much. He wasn’t as dedicated to the game like the rest of his team, and even Yamaguchi showed excitement when it came time to practice extra. But Kei just didn’t understand why, and it <em>pissed. him. off.</em></p><p>One way or another, he was going to get you alone today and even refused to eat much at the barbecue— opting to watch you as you ate a popsicle with the girls, who’d chosen regular ice creams as their treat.</p><p>He knew exactly why you did it, and you knew he was watching; gripping his plate as you suckled on the red tip of the icicle, completely shutting out the hazy eyed boys who were also watching you and focusing your view on him. The dumbass trio tried forcing him to eat more, shoving plates in his face and offering meat to share and <em><strong>completely blocking his view.</strong></em></p><p>It wasn’t until he popped off on them that they settled the fuck down and he could watch you again. You had half-lidded eyes, slow blinking lashes, and a hand resting under your chin as your arm was rested with your elbow at the table; Hardly listening to the girls to your right, and rarely turning your head to face them while giving him a show.</p><p>Of course you weren’t eating it <em>completely</em> sexually. It would be too obvious, and the coaches would catch on if you hadn’t begun to actually get pieces in your mouth, moving your head to the sides to suck at the bottom of the rippled ice, breaking parts off with your lips and pressing them into your mouth with a single finger, being sure to swipe at the corners of your mouth and licking the residue off your hand lewdly.</p><p>You could see his eyebrows twitching as he watched you, knuckles turning white as he gripped his chopsticks. That’s when you decided it was enough, only less than half of upper side of the popsicle was left, and you let your tongue flatten underneath it as you took the remainder into your mouth, and closed your lips around the wooden stick.</p><p>The temperature inside your body was so hot, the ice had began melting the second your mouth closed, making it easy for you just crush some pieces with the roof of your mouth and pressure of your tongue. In his perspective from the bottom step of the gym, it looked like you shoved it in your mouth and swallowed it whole.</p><p>You tossed the stick in the bin beside you, turning to the girls and asking for directions to the bathroom in this gym. Some offered to take you, but you feigned a sweet smile and made some excuse about not wanting to make anyone leave their conversations. One gave clear instructions on how to get to some less used ones in a building just on the other side of the gym in front of you, probably because she thought you were gonna change too, and you thanked her with a big hug. She was completely unaware of what you intended to do in there, and yet she let you get such a good hiding place it almost hurt to walk away without telling her. You grabbed your bag and got up, fixing your skirt until it was just barely past your ass just to tease Tsukishima further. </p><p>Yamaguchi called at you while you walked off past the steps they were sat on: “Hey, (nickname)! Where ya going?”</p><p>“Oh, uh,” You smiled sheepishly, grabbing at the back of your neck, “One of the girls asked me to grab their bag but it’s in another building so.. I have to go this way.”</p><p>“Aw, Tsukishima-san! Your girlfriend is way nicer than you.” Tanaka beamed, tossing you a thumbs up, “That’s so cool of you, (name)!”</p><p>You chuckled awkwardly, “Well, I hope I don’t get lost but wish me luck!” Your voice was sickeningly sweet as you turned to walk away. Tanaka yelled at Kei, who’s jaw was clenching shut from your feigned innocence, scolding him for being a bad boyfriend for not protecting you at all times. He huffed as he got up, muttering that they annoyed him before following you.</p><p>The pace of your walk had to be much faster than his, knowing he’d be able to catch up in just a few long strides if he wanted to, and once you got to the door you looked over your shoulder to see him lazily strolling after you. A glare in his glasses making his expression made it hard to read. But he wasn’t too far, and the sheer excitement of him not being able to catch you first made you giddy.</p><p>You threw him a smirk before entering, not wasting time to hold the door for him as you found you way to the bathroom. It was eerily empty in this building, the bleachers hadn’t even been pulled out so you assumed it was where the girls team had practiced for a bit while the guys took the remaining three for matches.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After following the girls instructions, you realized as soon as you entered that this wasn’t a regular bathroom, but instead a lockerroom. Which meant there’d be benches and one way windows that let the girls watch the gym but didn’t let outsiders peer in. Those types of windows were usually on the lower parts of walls, and there was also a chance that there would be quite a large space of concrete acting as a windowsill that would make the perfect seat for you to bring your whole body into. You hardly had to look around until you spotted one, it was right in in front of the entrance not even twenty minutes later. You sped towards the glass, scanning the gym for any stragglers or maybe a janitor but there was nothing; not even a sound was made as you sat down on the cold, paint-coated concrete until you heard the door open briefly before being kicked shut and locked. </p><p>Kei looked down at you from all the way over on the other side of the room, his fists had left his pockets and rested at his side as he stalked towards you.</p><p>“You’re just a filthy slut. Did you know that?” He says flatly, no sign of anger or disappointment, just an emotionless, simple insult.</p><p>You swallowed harshly, turning your body until your feet were back on the floor and sat up straight. “Is that so? I don’t know why you’d be so mean to say that to your innocent girlfriend.”</p><p>“Don’t fucking play stupid, (name), it doesn’t suit you.”</p><p><em>Wow, a compliment.</em> If you could even call it that.</p><p>“What makes you think sooo highly of me to bestow upon me the title of a slut, Tsukki?” You bit your cheek as the name left your lips.</p><p>You knew he hated people called him Tsukki. Mainly because it was an embarrassing childhood nickname, but also because it made him feel like he wasn’t mature; telling himself that if he had a childish nickname like that he was somehow immature and unintelligent.</p><p>“Tch, I don’t have to think about anything to know how fucking desperate you are for cock, slut.” He removes his jacket, tossing it beside your bag as his legs met your knees. “You were practically begging me to fuck your face while you ate that popsicle, weren’t you?”</p><p>Your tongue swipes at your lips; you were completely eye level with his pelvis, one more step and your face would’ve been pressed against the buldge in his shorts.</p><p>“I dunno what to say, I like ice cream, Kei-chan.” You were looking up at him with those twinkling irises, the rise and fall of your chest syncing with his own as he pressed the bridge of his glasses up along his nose.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure you do, (name),” He leaned down to meet your face, hands returning to the pockets of his shorts. “Just how you like getting your cunt stuffed with cum and walking around school with it running down your legs.”</p><p> </p><p>Your panties were already wet before, but with him in close proximity it felt like a volcano was slowly erupting as more and more arousal dribbled out into the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s only ever your cum, Kei. Does that still make me a slut?” Your lips were so close you could almost taste him, your fingers spazzing about as they gripped and released the hem of your skirt in anticipation and your tongue swiping at your lips.</p><p>He tilted his head as he gave you that twisted, demeaning smile of his. “Of course it does, dumbass.”</p><p>“We-Well I guess that <em>would</em> make me a slut, then.” You whisper, scooting forward on the ledge to try and close the gap, but he moved each time you did, chucking darkly at each whimper you made when he refused to let you kiss him.</p><p>“A <em> filthy </em> slut.” He corrects you, flicking you on the forehead. “You’re a filthy fucking slut, putting on a show like that for everyone to see.”</p><p>His forefingers press into the spot he flicked, pushing your head backwards until you lay back against the cold smoothed concrete.</p><p>“I’m— I didn’t, I- I wanted <em> you </em> to see, Kei.” You whined, his fingers trailing down the front of your face, stopping at your lips before parting them and shoving themselves into your mouth.</p><p>Instinctively, you suck them; Eyes fluttering shut as he raked his middle two fingers along your tongue and cheeks before pressing into the back of your throat. Your hands fly to his wrist, gently caressing his arm while you look up at him, hollowing out your cheeks and giving your best bedroom eyes and he sucks his teeth when you make a soft gagging sound followed by the gentlest moan.</p><p>“<em>Shit.” </em>He muttered under his breath. “You see? You’re just a fucking slut, primed and prepped for a cock to fill your throat, huh? I’ll bet your desperate little cunt is fucking dripping ni right now, too.”</p><p>You snatch your thighs shut, knowing it’d be obvious, causing his eyes to narrow at you.</p><p>“I fucking knew it,” he growls, yanking his fingers from your mouth and shoving his hands between your clenching thighs, forcing them open with a frustrated grunt while kneeling to the ground below you, and lifting your skirt up to your chest.</p><p>“Wha-What’re you—? <em>AAH</em>!~”</p><p>His fingers had looped into the hips of your panties and yanked them up roughly, the material bunching together at your core and digging into some of the folds. Your thighs begin to quake as he holds it there, watching your hips squirm about as you tried to get away from the sensation. You’d worn a pastel orange-colored pair of panties that had lace bits along the center and mesh lining alone your hips, but the fabric that had been nearest to your cunt changed into a dark grey from how immensely soaked they were while sucking his fingers. When he pulled the straps up into you like that, just to watch you unravel beneath him, he could see that spot clear as day. He tsked at you like a scolding father shaking his head at a misbehaving child;</p><p>“Just as I thought. You’re fucking soaked and I haven’t even done anything to you, how fucking <span class="u"><em>lame</em></span> are you?” He says releasing the panties and pulling them down your thighs, and over your knees instead, before collecting pure saliva in his mouth and spitting on the mound, making your whole body jitter and your throat release a garbled moan.</p><p>“God you’re so fucking pathetic.” He scolds, torturously running the wet fingers you had sucked along your slit lazily. “You don’t deserve my cock today, (name). But you understand, right? You’re a fucking toy, a warm hole that gets used however and whenever I want. Isn’t that so?”</p><p>“It’s true! It’s true, I’m your fucktoy, Tsukki.” You cry out in agreement, his skillful fingers rolling against your clit in bold flicks of his wrist and you find yourself spreading your thighs further apart; whining while your cunt clenched over nothing, so painfully empty.</p><p>“Greedy little cocksleeve, aren’t you? You want my fingers, (name)?”</p><p>“Yes,” You whimper.</p><p>“‘Yes,” He mocks your cry, pressing his free hand against one of your knees to hold you open. “Dumb fucking slut. What do you say?”</p><p>“Ye-Yes, <em> please </em>, Tsukishima-sannn! Pleaseeee put your fingers inside me.” Your voice is quivering alongside your lower lip, hands clasped over your eyes.</p><p>“Hmmph. Pathetic.” Tsukishima states, “But I suppose you said please, so..” He plunged his middle two fingers into you with ease, immediately curling them forward and pumping into your creamy insides carelessly, his knuckles punching your innermost side of your thighs.</p><p>You cover your mouth with both hands, biting into your finger if need be, but only letting the most <em>sultry</em> of moans pass through. Nothing less would satisfy him, and you’d be punished if you weren’t as vocal as a slut <em> should </em> be.</p><p>“Does that feel good, little slut? Are you enjoying yourself, getting off on my fingers like this?”  </p><p>He wants you to answer, his eyes peering down at yours as he continues his attack of your insides. Your hips bucking into his hand to meet his pumps.</p><p>“F-F-Fuck, yes! I’m— feel so good, Tsu-kish-imm-a-h<em> a!-auughh </em>~” You fell into a dumb stupor, only bellowing wanton moans as his long, sturdy fingers pressed into the curve of your gpot religiously.</p><p>“Good girl.” He hummed, goading in his mind that you were just like this for him. He lowers his face to your clit, taking a deep breath, and blowing cool air onto the sensitive nub, making you clench onto his fingers tighter.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles again, enjoying himself as he repeating the same blow twice more before taking just the very tip of his tongue and gently pressing your clit around in circles. You let out a crackled moan, gasping for air as the heat of his mouth hardly teased your lower half with fanning breaths. His lips refused to connect to your skin; his tongue only rolling around with the least amount of pressure, but you were still bucking into his chin. Your thighs struggled to stay unclenched, the muscles fluctuating between a tense flex and just feverishly quaking.</p><p>“So— So good, Tsukki, I—“</p><p>“You’re gonna cum already? Tch, you’re so fucking lame, pet.” He growled, “Just as I was getting started. But fine—“</p><p>He removed his fingers, pulling your hips down until your ass was hardly over the edge of the makeshift seat you were on and then pressing the weight of his torso on your right thigh and forcing your left one to spread as widely as you could (and then some) while holding it back with his left hand. “If you’re gonna be selfish to cum before I got to have fun with you, then you better fucking cum hard.”</p><p>Instantly his fingers began a brutal side-to-side swipe on your clit, making you cry out at the unexpected speed. Then he plunged them back inside, jamming into your gspot for a turn and repeating the process in what felt like triple speed, your orgasm nearly the edge in seconds as your wanton moans ascended octaves.</p><p>“Cum, already you fucking slut!” He shouted through gritted teeth, the sound of his fingers squishing into you and the flittering of your clit’s abuse were drowned out by your screams of overstimulated pleasure, your whole body began jostling about as the coils in your groin snapped, your cunt spraying out orgasmic fluids in a stream with a garbled moan.</p><p>“Fuck yes! That’s what I’m talking about, fuck, baby, <em>cmon</em>! Another one, pet.” He was elated, any previous stressors had melted away as he focused on the way your face scrunched up when he refused to let you rest.</p><p>You were loudly gasping for air but Tsukishima continued playing you like a vinyl record, the second orgasm spewing out in spurts only a mere two minutes after the first, making him hum in satisfaction and move back between your legs to lap at your folds with his tongue; Finally making contact, he sucked your labia clean while also torturing your swollen clit with more flickering and rolling of his tongue. The added pressure contrasted to the kitten licks earlier, despite your legs trying to close around his face, and he removed his arms from you to just let you ride his face.</p><p>Since his hands were free now, he held down his shorts with one while the other began mercilessly pumping along his shaft using your juices that had coated his palm. He was openly moaning loudly against your skin, your fingers grasping at his hair, and when you squirted a third time he left his mouth open a bit, swallowing some of your cum and letting the rest dribble all over his chin and shirt.</p><p>You were beet red in the face when he resurfaced, wiping at his mouth with his cock in the other hand, and he didn’t have to say anything before you pulled him by his shorts onto the concrete below you, his knees on either side of your head.</p><p>He slapped the head of his cock on your wet lips a few times before scooping a hand under your neck and forcing your jaw open with the other; Quick to just plummet his entire length in your mouth. He gave you a few seconds to relax, breathing slowly through your nose until you looked up into his eyes; Only then did he start ramming his hips forward, hands interlocked behind your head as he fucked your face, bellowing out disheveled moans, and tossing his head back when he pressed your face so deep into his pelvis roughly; Feeling your throat spasming around him and small gags escaping your mouth while he held you there.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” He moaned, watching your eyes spill tears out from the lack of oxygen until you tapped his thigh, and he pulled out, letting you breath until you were ready again, and he repeated the brutal thrusts into your mouth once more, “Good little cocksleeve, god look at you TAKING my <em>f-FUCKING COCK— <strong>NNGH~</strong></em>! You like stuffing your throat with my cock until you can’t <em>brEATHE</em>, don’t you, slut?!”</p><p>He was speaking through his teeth, groaning when you whimpered at his words while you sucked him off. His cock jammed into the furthest point of your throat again; your tongue flattened out, cheeks hollowed, makeup just completely trashed, and he loved <em>every second of it.</em> Especially the look in your eyes as you watched him force you against his hips, that twinkle in your irises that just screamed pure trust and adoration. This is where he was hypnotized, your eyes spoke more truths to him than your words— or lack thereof— and he almost got lost in them, snapping back only when you began tapping him again.</p><p>“I’m close, baby, just one more okay?” He says <em>so</em> sweetly, you’d never be able to tell he just degraded you for twenty minutes straight.</p><p>Bringing a hand out of your hair and around your head, he caresses your tears away; you were humming and moaning for the bliss of sweet oxygen filling your lungs.</p><p>You nod, a sign you were ready to go, swallowing collected saliva in your mouth before widely opening it up again and swallowing his cock. You bobbed your head along the length for a bit before his hands returned behind your head, and he plunged forward.</p><p>You moaned around him, giving him that added slice of stimulation and grabbed at his hips, squeezing them as you brought him deep into your hot mouth.</p><p>“Fuck..<em>Fuck</em><strong><em>!</em></strong> <em>Fuck, fuck,</em> <strong>FUCK</strong>!” He moans, snapping his cock all the way down and pressing your face into his groin once more. Beastly, guttural moans left his body in a twitching mess. His left hand kept you in place at the back of your head while the fingers of his right hand gripped your hair at the roots near your hairline, nails just barely digging into your scalp.</p><p>His hips still snapped in jolts subconsciously, but his eyes were screwed shut;</p><p>“C-Cumming.” he managed to croak out a warning before taking a sharp inhale through his teeth as the hot stripes of white cream pumped directly into your throat, forcing you to swallow harder so that you didn’t <em>actually</em> choke.</p><p>He let out crackled moans as he came, using the grip on your head to bounce your mouth along his shaft while he rode his high out; the slippery cavern of your mouth slowly loosening around him as he came to a stop with a low, sighing moan.</p><p>You pulled him out slowly while scooting you’re lower half up to a seated position; a soft slurping sound escaping your lips while you clean him off as he smoothed out your hair in gentle pets.</p><p>A small dribble of his cum remained at the corner of your mouth. He had scooted back off of your body until he standing at ground level, tucking his dick away before leaning down to swipe at the bit on your mouth with his thumb and pressing it inside. You suckled on it, like you had done to the popsicle, before he grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you up onto your feet to give you a searing hot open mouth kiss; tasting himself on your tongue and letting you taste yourself while moaning in huffs, and stealing each other’s breaths.</p><p>When you stood up on that small ledge, you were just as tall as him. Taking advantage of that, you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck; molding the kiss into a softer, more passionate one that had his heart pounding uncomfortably fast.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back with a small chuckle, removing his glasses and cleaning them. “I think I just came up with a new nickname for you.”</p><p>You gave him a puzzled look before clearing your throat, “What?”</p><p>“It’s more of a double entendre slash insult, but I think you’ll find it funny.” He’s already starting to snicker, pushing his glasses back on.</p><p>You suck your teeth, “What is it.”</p><p>“Fuckface.” He says between snickering, letting out a small snort as he begins laughing. You roll your eyes and chuckle with him, pulling him into your neck.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking asshole.” You say with a smile. He’s holding you so tightly against his chest, you’re sure he was feeling better.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” He mumbled against your skin, peppering kisses along it.</p><p> </p><p>You flush, pulling his face out from your neck to look him in the eyes. “You can’t just tell me that you love me out of nowhere like that, I might think you’ve got human feelings or something.” Your voice is teasing, but the way your cheeks were pink and the way you had been rolling your ankle around as you said it told him another story.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, fuckface.” He retorts, going back to lay kisses against your collarbone.</p><p>”I love you more, Kei.” You coo.</p><p>”Geez, (name). You’re so lame.</p><p>His teasing never ends, and you love it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Like It When You Stutter (Tetsurou, Kuroo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's your boyfriend's birthday!! You wanna give him the ride of a lifetime, so you go to a sex shop for cute lingerie and the checkout lady hands you something you weren't expecting... What will he do!?!?! both seniors/18 in this</p><p>warnings; impregnation/breeding kink, daddy kink, annnnnnd das it.<br/>ps— not virginity related</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bokuto-san, I think I did something stupid.” You breathed, huffing out deep breaths as you called your boyfriend’s best friend. “I wasn’t thinking, but I tried something new and I fucked up.”</p><p>“Oh god,” He groans, cringing at the sound of your voice, “What the hell happened?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You felt your hands trembling as you tried wiping them off on your legs, the phone on your counter with the speaker setting on. Now you <em>had</em> to explain yourself! It’s Tetsurou’s birthday, and you really wanted to do something special for him. It’s been a while since the two of you had time to get down and dirty so you thought you could buy a new set of lingerie, in a bright red of course, and then the sales lady offered to toss in some lady libido pills for no charge as long as you signed up for their newsletter.<br/>
It was a little embarrassing to accept them and give her your email, but there were only two and the small package each pill was encased in had all types of lewd images and promises to be the wettest you’ve ever experienced so… you admitted you were a bit curious.<br/>
Kuroo was set to come home three hours later, and you were going to shower and start your makeup when you got home, so you took one of the pills in the car before you drove back. The drive took you less than fifteen minutes, and you got all your items ready with your lingerie hanging near your vanity for a quick change after your hour long shower. About forty-five minutes into applying your makeup, you huffed in frustration at the lack of any type of feelings or increased sex drive so… you took the second pill.</p><p>Now here you were, thirty minutes later, practically oozing out onto the towel under you while Tetsurou was still not going to be back for another thirty minutes. You felt searing hot, the skin of your labia began to tingle like it had fallen asleep, and there was a barren, aching pain in your vaginal walls. Sparing him the lewd details, you told Kotaro how stressed out you were and if he knew what you could do to stop it because you were so dizzy that just trying to look at a computer screen gave you a headache, making you want to cry.</p><p>“Sheesh, well… We’re still practicing at my school so I can’t really stay on the phone long, BUT! Why don’t you call your boyfriend and I dunno see if he can fake being sick or something. They stop practicing a a little bit, right?” For someone who’s usually childish, this was the most level-headed thought the two of you could muster.</p><p>“Oh shit, why didn’t I think of that!” You cried.</p><p>“Cause you can’t think of anything besides getting cock right now?” He teases, laughing boisterously.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, thank you so much, and goodbye Bokuto-san!” You hung up before he could even say his own goodbye or give you a rebuttal but immediately dialed in Kuroo’s number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe!” He answers while panting, and you feel like your womb was hit by a bus, his voice sending another flood of arousal through your core, “I’m in the middle of stretching right no-”</p><p>“Baby,” You say, practically moaning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He flinched at the sound of your voice, eyes widening and he turned away from his teammates, asking coach Naoi for a brief minute to answer your call.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Kuroo coos once he's off to the side, leaning into the side of the bleachers with his phone pressed to his ear and one arm crossing his chest.</p><p>“I need you to come home early today, can you tell them that I’m sick and need someone to take care of me?” You’re whining, thighs rubbing together anxiously from his huffing breaths.</p><p>“You’re sick? Wh-What’s wrong, did you throw up?” He was worried, immediately standing up straight and looking back over to Naoi.</p><p>“No, no it's nothing like that,” You shuddered now, his voice was just making things worse. “I <em> need </em> you, need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou felt his face heat up, turning away from the coach and lowering his voice to a husky tone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Oh</em>— Does a lonely kitten need some milk?”<br/>
You felt your insides shatter into pieces at the sultry in his voice, you knew he had that sexy smirk pulling at his soft lips and you begin panting uncontrollably.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yes, Daddy!~ Kitten’s so lonely and needs your cock to fill her up with <em> all </em> your milk right now.”</p><p><br/>
Kuroo bites his lip, holding back a smirk before clearing his throat and speaking louder;</p><p>“Oh shoot, that sounds terrible, (name)-chan. I don’t know if the Coach will let me go, but do you think your mom can take you to the clinic? Oh.. she left for work already.. Uhh, I- <em> dang </em> , that’s an awful cough, (name)-chan.”<br/>
He turned over to face Naoi with an innocent, questioning look on his face, and he seemed to have heard his side of the conversation (as planned) and he sighed, pressing his hand to his temples and waving Kuroo off, as if to say “Get out of here before I change my mind.”</p><p><br/>
"Thank you!” You hear him say in the distance, probably bowing briefly with his phone in hand before you hear footsteps running and his huffs returning. The phone was muffled, probably shoved in his bag, as he got into his car. Your house was a fifteen minute drive, but he could make it in ten or less if he tried. He tossed his bag into the passenger seat before putting on his seatbelt and digging his phone out to place you on speaker before taking off.<br/>
<br/>
“Daddy’s on his way, kitten.” He says with a smirk, so blissfully oblivious to what awaited him at your house.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, <em>please hurry,</em> Tetsu; I’m literally leaking right now.” You moaned in pain, trying your best to not mess up your lingerie by consistently wiping off your cunt with the towel you’d used to shower.</p><p>Now he had the chills, you sounded so desperate that he started salivating and swallowing roughly. He drove in almost silence, the sounds of your heavy breathing and occasional whimpers fueling his determination to get to you as quickly as possible; Kuroo wasn’t the worst driver by a long shot, but he knew how to infiltrate these streets to get the most optimal route, and sooner than you’d expected there was a car door slamming out on the street and the phone disconnected.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Tetsurou entered your house, closing and locking the door and immediately was met with a tension in the air that pulled at his loins; he began bounding up the stairs and removing his shirt as he approached your bedroom door when he was hit with the sweet, tangy smell of your arousal. His pupils dilated and he felt his dick twitch as he opened the door at the sight of you dressed to the nines in a beautiful piece of lingerie with your legs parted while you sat against the headboard of your bed frame. Your fingers had been plunged into your entrance as he approached you, eyes screwed shut and cries drowning out the sounds of his shorts hitting the ground and being kicked over to the side.</p><p>Kuroo groaned at the sound of your cunt squelching from your tiny fingers attempting to get you to a peak. This is what jolts your body, eyes snapping open and hand snatching out of your creamy hole with a string of the fluid sticking your digits together with it.</p><p><br/>
“Tetsurou-chan!” You wiped your hand off on the towel below you, getting up to grab the man by his shoulders and pulling him onto the mattress. “Thank god you’re here! I need you so bad, it hurts.”</p><p>His hazel colored eyes light up at the way you were whining for him, “Yeah? You need Daddy’s cock?”</p><p>You wince at the words but you nod frantically, pawing at his briefs and nuzzling the stiffness at his crotch with your ass in the air. You were salivating like crazy, whimpering as you swallowed it back and peeled his boxers down his thighs.<br/>
He groans at your touches, pulling you by your wrists up his torso for a kiss, and yelps when he feels you impale yourself onto his length; your insides were so hot, it made his body jolt and yet you were so tightly clenching that he couldn’t escape.</p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em>yes!~” You cried, tossing your head back at the feel of finally being filled.</p><p>“Damn, kitten,-” His voice strains, “You’re- squeezing me so fucking- <strong><em>nngh</em></strong>-  <em> <span class="u">tight</span>! </em>”</p><p>You started swerving your hips forward along his groin in bucking motions, letting out guttural moans each time you felt his thick shaft grinding against your walls, the sensation blocking out all other senses as you began a rough digging cowgirl position fuck.</p><p>“Sl-Slow down Ki-- <em> Nnnhgh- </em> - Kitten! I’ll cu-umm too earl-y-- <em> unnf! </em>~” He stammered to push out that sentence, breath hitching in his throat while you rode him feverishly; the amount of fluids escaping your cunt coated his entire groin, making it easy for you to slosh around on his lap.</p><p>“S’Okay Daddy,” Words were too complicated, “I wan’ you to fill me over and-- <em>ahh!~-</em> <em>over-- <strong>mmmph-</strong> til I’m f-f</em><em>-ulllll.</em><em>. <strong>Nnnghh</strong></em>~” Your thighs were spread so widely apart from each other while you swiveled in frantic humps until you could find that sweet spot inside you. When you did, your whole body shuddered and your whines began huffing out with every breath and gradually got louder.</p><p>He tossed his head back, smacking against the wall and just death-gripped your legs by your knees to keep you from slipping out of that perfect position where he could feel the spongy piece of flesh coincide with the velvety smooth walls in your favorite curve inside your squishy cunt. His chest heaved with deep groans bubbling up through his throat, he was making that blissful face he only ever makes when you gave him head and it fired you up; Pressing your hands against his shoulders in contrast to the hands cupping your knees for a rougher pounding sensation, and crying out with a slew of curses as you started peaking.</p><p>“Fuck!” He growls, bucking his hips into your movements and pulling his bottom lip into his teeth as he feels his own orgasm snapping through his groin and starting to spill out into you. His groans melded with gasps for air from  subconsciously holding his breath when power-fucking you in bursts.</p><p>“G-God, <em> YES! </em>” You were so exasperated, downright screaming ferally, eyes back to being screwed shut as you started bouncing along his shaft in slower, deeper rolls, taking in every inch of his cock and marvelling in the absolute bliss they gave you while swirling along your insides. “Tetsuuuu~”</p><p>Kuroo shudders an exhale from the lack of a break, grunting as he struggled to catch his breath with your hips rolling along his cock so sweetly. “Shit, kitten, wha-what’s gotten into you? You’re riding me like a fucking minx.” He huffs while you returned to that goddamn digging of your plush ass against his thighs and he could feel your outerfolds pressing into his pelvis harshly. “Holy fucking <em>shhhhit!</em> <b><em>Nnnnghgh~</em></b> (name), look at me..”</p><p>Your eyes open half way, your face tilted up while you wet your lips and he swore you were possessed or something. “Yes, Daddy?” </p><p>“You’re a fucking goddess.”</p><p>You felt your cheeks heat up but you couldn’t respond, that coil in your loins tightening too fucking hard and you began snapping your hips roughly again, earning a guttural- and quite loud- moan from the sexy overstimulated man in front of you.<br/>
This time, you watched with half-lidded eyes as his shut; his mouth agape and the most lovely of sounds leaving his throat. You hummed in pleasure, scooting yourself forward and closing your hips to squeeze your thighs against Tetsurou’s hips and you leaned back with your hands resting on his mid thigh. His hands smoothed over from under your knees up and around your thighs until his hands found purchase on a suitable place: your ass. </p><p>His hands gripped into your flesh as he swung you onto his shaft, taking over for a bit while your head hung over backwards; your chest pressed out as your back arched in reaction to the sheer euphoric sensation of the head of his cock pounding on the dip where the arch of your walls was the most sensitive. The tips of his fingers dug into your skin while he slammed you down onto his cock.</p><p>“Shit, kitten, that’s the stuff isn’t it?” He growls, unrelenting in his thrusts, “You love getting pounded by my cock like this, don’t you?”</p><p>“Ye-Yes! Fuck, yes, I love your cock, Daddy!” Your thighs started to buckle and he brought you down to meet his pelvis faster, chasing your high. “S-So good! Fuck, <em>Te-Te-Tsu-rou</em>, you fuck me so gooood- <em> <strong>oouuuuhggghhh</strong>~ </em>” You stammered in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“You gonna cum again, kitten? Heh. <em> You dirty girl, </em>  cumming so soon on my cock like that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He knew all your weakest points, calling out your not-so-innocent actions, and using that gruff voice of his to goad you into cumming. It worked every time, and especially so right now. Your lip quivering and you cried out his name like it was the last time you’d ever be allowed to.</p><p><br/>
“That’s it, kitten, <em><strong>mmmhhh</strong></em>,” He moaned, slowing himself as you had previously, “God you’re milking me again, how lewd of you. You want me to cum again, kitten? Do you want my cum in that sopping pussy of yours?”</p><p>“<em>Pleaseee,</em> Daddy, cum inside me, I- I need it! I just- fuck, <em>I wanna have your baby.</em>” You couldn’t stop the most dangerous words from leaving your lips, and it seemed like time began to move in slow motion as you caught his gaze, then immediately sped into double time when he switched places with you and began ruthlessly fucking your cream-filled hole.</p><p>“Ehh? You mind repeating that? You’re fucking naughty, (name). You want me to fuck you until you’re swollen with my seed, huh? Well, you’re in luck; I’m gonna fucking <strong> <em>breed </em> </strong>you, kitten.” He pressed forward, forcing your thighs against your chest as he rammed into your body and began choking you with one hand. “God, fuck, I’m gonna cum- Gonna fill you up, take it, take all my cum you greedy girl.”</p><p>He grabbed the headboard with his free hand, using it as leverage to fuck you into oblivion and you could see stars as you came a third time, despite his sweat-covered chest clouding your entire view. His grunts were animalistic now, and he proceeded to cum in you with every round, chasing orgasm after orgasm with his never ending stamina and the very forbidden kink that so rarely gets to be enjoyed were fueling the lust in his thrusts. He had even flipped you onto your stomach, pressing you by the back of your neck this time to slam into you like you were nothing but a toy. <br/>
Your eyeliner was fucked, you had drool pooling down your chin from your tongue lolling out when you were freed from the bed to press your palms against the wall and be railed into while looking back into his eyes, the furrow in his brows and snarl on his lips had you quivering everywhere, and he relished in the way your eyes rolled back into your head when he grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged just enough for you to feel dominated.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
The pills wore off after you’d cum about eleven times, and it was perfectly timed because Kuroo was running out of sperm to give you. He sat back onto his legs, bringing you down onto his lap gently with his cock still sheathed inside you. His calloused hands smoothed and caressed every inch of your body, drinking in your figure as if he was mapping it in his head, kissing your neck with small kitten licks and nibbles. He rested his right hand on your hip, the left just gently clasped around your clavicle. You were both disheveled messes; your faces, skin, and hair all sweaty and knotted. Your breaths were struggling to even out as the aftershocks of multiple orgasms had your thighs and calves burning while they trembled endlessly.<br/>
<br/>
Tetsurou just sat there, huffing deep breaths over your shoulder, bringing that left hand to pull your hair up in a makeshift ponytail with his fingers as the elastic band to cool you off.<br/>
<br/>
"You okay, baby?” He asks softly when he catches his breath. You nod softly, and he hums. “We can move when you’re ready.”</p><p><br/>
You just couldn’t get your breaths to even out, your head felt like the world was spinning, all the while your ears were ringing so awfully loud from how hard you were cumming. His gentle kisses along your shoulders were helping to ground you.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m gonna take this off you okay? It might help you cool off.” Tetsurou was so kind after sex, treating you like you were the most tender flower he’d ever seen. You could only hum in response, his hands moving to the clasps along the middle of your back that held the corset top of the lingerie together and removing all of them gently. Once it was all undone he slid his fingers under the straps on your shoulders, rubbing into your skin a bit before sliding them off the sides and tossing the corset to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
You sighed, finally able to breathe normally and cooling down until enough to talk almost immediately after it was removed. “Remind me, how I ended up with such a caring boyfriend like you?”</p><p><br/>
He snorts a laugh, “Because you’re a goddess and can get any man to bend at your will.” He laid his head sideways on your shoulder.</p><p>You giggled, knocking his shoulder with the back of your hand. “Whatever, Tetsu. I think we can move now.”</p><p>“Wait, you never told me what happened to make you that horny.”</p><p>“It’s kinda embarrassing. This was supposed to be a birthday surprise…” You say as you started to slowly be lifted off his cock, slightly wincing once he laid you on your back.</p><p>“What was? The sex?” He gave a goofy grin as he lay beside you.. “You’re naughty.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not just that! I bought this set, and.. The lady at the sex shop gave me these like… libido pills.”</p><p>Tetsurou’s eyes widened, jaw dropping as he looked over at you, “Holy shit! Wha—”</p><p>“I only took one at first,“ You cut him off before he could tease you, “But I didn’t feel anything after an hour so.. I popped in the second one, and… Yeah you saw the results.” You covered your face with your hands as you said it.</p><p>“Baby!” He says, jumping up to hover over your body, “You’re the craziest, most adventurous fucking woman I’ve ever met. God I love you.”</p><p>You flushed, “I love you too, Kuroo.”</p><p>The light in his hazel eyes brightened as you sat there just staring into them, “Wanna get in the bath together?”</p><p>“Of course, Daddy.”</p><p>“Speaking of…” Uh oh. You hoped he forgot you begged for his babies just ten minutes ago. “You wanna actually try for kids in college?”</p><p>You flushed beet red, “Tet-Tetsurou Kuroo!”</p><p>He laughed, “What? I can’t get excited to have kids with you in the future?” He pressed a sweet kiss into your cheek, squeezing your body with his arms. </p><p>“You’re not gonna like it when they’re calling you Daddy and you still have that kink.”</p><p>He deadpanned, “Oh shit,”</p><p>You cackle in response.</p><p>“I did not think about that. Oh well, I’ll get you to call me something else.”</p><p>You crinkle your brows in curiosity, “And what would that be?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I dunno… How about you just say my name?” He snickers.  “I like it when you stutter trying to say the whole thing when I'm fucking you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trust (Virgin!Akaashi Keiji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>henlo i am once again here to feed you some snacc and quench ur thirst for HQ<br/>pls request in comments if u want something specific too</p><p>no r**e or anything too violent or illegal (like one of the boys being in their 20s and you being 16/17) or incest 🥴 (familial play like an onii-chan and daddy kinks are okay but pls no blood ties.)</p><p>i’m fine with the absolute filth of degradation and bondage, but i won’t make these guys slap you in the face because i just don’t think they would🥺 even if they’re the cruelest dom i just can’t 😭</p><p>ehh... idk what else to say but.. um... i hope i enjoy taking this soft boy’s v-card.</p><p>he’s a praiser, but slightly intimidating HAHA<br/>messy cries and moans ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t worry, Keiji-kin. It’s just a quick stop and then we can head home, okay?” You beg your boyfriend after a night out.</p><p>The rest of the guys were throwing a party, and Bokuto would not stop calling him. Akaashi had a disinterest in regular college things like parties. The two of you would spend your weekends together when you could, and he looked forward to the times where the team didn’t have a Saturday morning practice. <br/><br/>Tonight marked the end of their Summer training camp. A handful of rambunctious boys from all the schools that participated put together the idea of a late-night soiree of sorts. Third years would be purchasing alcohol, and there were precautions set up for the less courageous ones; either spend the night there or take a carpool ride to the dorms before it got too late.</p><p>They were going to gather at Bokuto’s house, whose parents were still on vacation out of the prefecture, and weren’t set to come back for another week, right when school would start again. Many passed, the threat of getting caught by surrounding families worried them. That’s how Bokuto ended up with ten of the players in his house, having a bros night. Some brought their girlfriends, like Kuroo for example, but for the most part everyone was chilling in the Bokuto household with obscene amounts of alcohol in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but if they start getting too rowdy, we’re leaving.” He replied, turning his signal on and making the turn before his street to drive a few blocks down and park outside Kotaro’s house.</p><p>You were nervous on the ride there from the amusement park, but you and Keiji had such a great evening that you didn’t want the night to end. If it meant sucking it up and taking a few shots in place of your DD, so be it.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The hangout wasn’t loud at all, save for the guys yelling every so often during a super smash bros showdown.</p><p>When Kotaro opened the door, he beamed at the dark haired boy with rosy cheeks— clearly intoxicated. “AKAA—”<br/><br/>“SHHHH.” You and Keiji shushed the drunk young man before he woke up the entire neighbourhood. He chuckled as he facepalmed.</p><p>“Right, I forgot, we gotta be sne-<em> hic </em>-sneaky!” He said. “Come in, come in. Yo, (Name)-chan, you drinking tonight? Or will you be driving lil Keiji-san home?”</p><p>“She’s going to be taking drinks for me, but if she says she’s good: You better not try to goad her on.” Keiji’s voice was low, threatening his hyper best friend while you entered the house.</p><p>Kotaro threw his hands up in defense, “O-Okay, <em> hic! </em> , okay! She’s go— <em> hic! </em>—od in hands.”</p><p>“You mean in good hands?” You giggle, pushing him playfully. He stumbled exaggeratedly, making a show of your ‘Bullying’<br/><br/>“Damn, Ke-Keiji you let her bully me like this?” He sucks his teeth as he disappeared in the kitchen. You waved at the guys you knew, and smiled when you laid eyes on Kuroo’s girlfriend. She was nice enough, and not a complete ditz like Tetsurou’s typical type.</p><p>Kotaro returned with your first drink of the night, and you eyed Akaashi with a grin before downing the whole thing.</p><p>“Oh-hoo shiiiiit!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Bro, she’s a savage.”<br/><br/>Keiji shook his head at the both of you, “You say that everytime. I know she is.” He says before grabbing you by the hand and taking you into the kitchen for a refill.</p><p>“You sure about this?” He asked softly, “Don’t let him pressure you, (name), I’m serious.”<br/><br/>“I <em> know </em> you’re serious, babe.” You say. “Maybe you should have a drink too, we could be here a few hours, and it’ll be gone by the time we leave.”</p><p>He eyed you, “Who are you and what have you done to my innocent girlfriend?”<br/><br/>You laughed a bit loudly, tossing your head back as you did, “Baby, you’ve seen me chug an entire bottle of sake at previous.. Err, events like this.”</p><p>“Pfft, I know. But,” He sighs, looking down at your now refilled cup and then back up at you. “Alright, one shot straight and then it’s all you.”</p><p>“Yaaaaay!” You cheered, catching the attention of a few guys for a mere minute before Kotaro came skipping into the kitchen.</p><p>“Ooh, are you gonna drink too, Akaashi?!”</p><p>“This is the only one I’m taking, okay?” Your boyfriend said sternly.</p><p>“Bet! I’ll do one with you.” Bokuto responded as he grabbed another shot glass and filled both his and your boyfriend’s to their brims.</p><p>“Wait— Me too!” You said, taking another red solo cup and pouring a splash of the clear liquor inside. At the count of three, your shots were taken, and you felt a familiar tingle climb down your body as the alcohol went down. “Keiji, you’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs a laugh, “Whatever.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the night, you drank another two to three cups— you couldn’t remember which as Akaashi asked to go home with a kiss to your temple. You were at your peak of drunkenness, and would probably crash into a deep sleep when you got back. Some of the guys left before you as well, bent on making their curfews for the first years that joined them.</p><p>“Okay, baby.” You say with a smile before getting up from your spot (with Keiji’s help of course). “Boku-sannnn. We’re leaving, come say bye.”</p><p> </p><p>The crazy haired dude came out of the woodwork, stumbling a bit before pulling you and Akaashi into a hug that felt more like you were stabilizing him. “Th-Thanks for coming you guys. Please get home, <em>hic</em>, safely! ‘Kaashi you better text me when you get there.”</p><p>Keiji smiled, “Will do, Drunken Owl.”</p><p>You giggled as the two of you plopped the flimsy giant into the spots you were previously on. Then, you were off. Akaashi’s hand at your hip as he guided you to his car and pressed kiss after kiss on your head.</p><p> </p><p>“Baaabe!” You flushed as he sat you in his passenger seat, “So touchy tonight.”</p><p>He chuckled before getting in his own seat and drove home. It wasn’t far, and his own parents were gone so he didn’t have a curfew to make. Your mom, however, gave you permission to stay with friends this weekend. Keiji was supposed to take you to their house, but you drunk texted them that you were going to stay the night with him because <em> he </em> was the drunk one and you were caring for him. They didn’t believe you with all the emojis you used, but they weren’t mad about it either.</p><p>Keiji lingered in the car after parking it and turning the engine off. It was chilly out, but you felt so warm in his car. He removed his jacket and handed it over to you.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel warm enough, Keiji-kunnn.” You whined.</p><p>“It’s gonna be cold when we get out.”</p><p>“So why are we sitting here? Let’s get inside and cuddle while watching Moana!” You chirped, excited for the set activities the two of you usually followed after a party.</p><p>“(Name)?” He says with a questioning tone.</p><p>“Yeah, whats up?” You say, leaning into the center console and into his face. </p><p>His cheeks were a bit more pink than usual, and his beautiful dark blue eyes darted around your face as he wondered how drunk you were.</p><p>“Do you love me?” </p><p> </p><p>Woah, that was left field. You felt yourself sober up a hefty amount, that’s how shook you were.</p><p><br/>“Keiji.” You start, “Of course, I love you.”</p><p>He lets out a deep exhale, “Okay.”</p><p><br/>What the?</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask, my love?” You say before climbing over to his seat and sitting your knees between his legs as you cupped his face and leaned into it until you were inches apart.</p><p>“Tell me what’s going on in that brilliant brain of yours.”</p><p>“Hah, I dunno about brilliant,” Akaashi blushed. “It’s just… I really love you, okay? Like, <em>really</em> love you. I don’t know if your highschool boyfriends used to tell you that, but when I say it, I mean it.”</p><p>Now you were blushing, pulling your face back from his and looking him over. “Woah, Keiji. Are you.. Are you still feeling the liquor? That was very… brave of you to confess.”He chuckles awkwardly, “Yeah, maybe. I mean, I do feel like, not nervous to say what I say right now.”</p><p>“You said ‘say’ a lot in that sentence,” You teased, nuzzling his nose with yours.</p><p>“Pfft, whatever, babe. C’mon lets get inside.” He smiles, and there you saw it; the glaze over his eyes that showed he was indeed still feeling that one singular shot.</p><p>You chuckled now, propping his door open and placing a passionate kiss on his lips before sticking your leg out and getting out of the car. You shivered almost instantly, but as Keiji exited the car, he grabbed his jacket and placed it over your shoulders.</p><p>You couldn’t tell if you shivered from the cold, or the weight that the kiss Akaashi pressed back into your lips just then.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At first, the night went as planned, the two of you changed into pajamas and got your snacks while conversing about silly things that happened at the party, your date earlier, or school this week. Regular conversations that almost convinced you that you were completely sober now.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>The both of you settled in his room, snacks propped on his desk and his laptop laying on his bed as you opened a can of soda and sipped a bit of it. It sort of reminded you that you had been drinking earlier, the flavor happened to be one of the mixers in the drinks Bokuto made. Keiji was removing his shirt, as per usual, and yet…You found yourself staring. The way he was acting in the car popped into your mind and you chewed on your lip in thought.</p><p><br/>You and Akaashi have never been intimate, save for the times you’ve gone down on him after school or when he’d finger you during a study session because you were teasing him too much. His long, slender fingers were literal heaven; easily reaching the blissful corner of your body if you were held up against a wall between classes and he was hankering to make you squirm around for him. He was a virgin, this much you knew, and he learned about you being on birth control the first time he touched you; in case he wanted to go that far. His sweet, soft smiles were unpredictable when he was in a mood but he never tried intercourse. Always sneaky, that boy. Finding ways to get you trapped between his arms during school or like earlier at the amusement park when he pulled you into a photobooth to makeout.</p><p> </p><p>You felt the heat pooling in your underwear as you thought of the way he tasted. But not his tongue.</p><p>A healthy, strict guy like him never had a disappointing flavor when he’d cum in your mouth. It was still just the slightest amount of bitter, like all cum is, but he tasted sweet most of the time. And he had <em> so much,</em> especially on days where he’d been drinking way more water than usual.</p><p>He was taking a drink right now, and you didn’t hold yourself back as you placed your drink onto his desk and just watched him swallow the liquid desperately; his eyes closed, and his lips just pressed against the refillable water bottle and you just knew that he’d be good at head.</p><p>Feeling bold, you approached him as he brought the bottle down and closed it. He was smiling gently, but his eyes were curious as you stood in front of him.<br/><br/>“What’s up, babe?” He asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the real reason behind asking me if I loved you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-Wha— I don’t— when?” He stammered, something he only did when he was lying.</p><p>“Earlier in the car, when you asked me if I really loved you. What was the reason?” You kept walking towards him, making him back up until his legs hit his bed.</p><p>“No-Nothing, I said what I meant. Your exes— They didn’t love you like I do.”</p><p>“I know, I know! That’s what you said, but what do you mean by that?” You questioned further, making his face turn pink once more.</p><p>“I just— You know.. I trust you a lot.” He scratches the back of his head, and sits on the edge of his bed with an awkward chuckle. “Like, I’d do anything for you. Or— Or <em>with</em> you.”</p><p>Your eyes widened for a second. It was obvious what he meant, but you needed him to say it. No way in hell would you just assume something while veering off a drunken stupor and have him be upset with you the next day.</p><p><br/>Climbing into his lap only seemed to make his blush darken. “Keiji.” You breathed, looking him in the eye.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” His fingers traced patterns into your lower back.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, you don’t have to be scared to say it.” Your voice held a sweet, softened tone as one of your hands pressed into the side of his head with the fingers twirling strands of his hair between them. </p><p>“I… I just wanted to tell you..” He settled his hands on your hips. You could feel his heart pounding against your other hand that was placed on his chest. “I want to have sex with you. Not just what we usually do— I want <em> you, </em> (name). All of you.”</p><p> </p><p>You took a breath to examine his face before crashing your lips into his and knocking him onto his back. He slid his hands up the back of your loose pajama top, his touch felt so warm and tender. Your lips met feverishly, pressing so consistently and your body hovering over his as you openly straddled his hips. He shuddered on your mouth when you lowered your pelvis onto his. He was so ready for you, his hands sliding back down your back and under your shorts to grab at the bare skin of your ass. You licked at his lips as he drug your body up along his by the hold he had on you.</p><p>The strands of his hair between your fingers felt like your only grip of reality while you began to feel him stiffen between your thighs. His mouth welcomes you, tongue awaiting the swirl of yours and the way he was breathing hit you differently tonight. For once, he was the desperate one. You ground against him rougher, earning a hitch in his throat and a clenching of his fingers in the flesh of your plump cheeks. But you raised your hips and he huffed in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>You pulled back from the kiss just briefly, “Take them off, Keiji.” You whispered.</p><p>His hands left your skin and grabbed the edges of your shorts, pulling them down your legs until they met your knees while you were kissing his neck. You lifted one knee at a time, pulling them up as he removed the loose fabric around your feet and returning his hands to their previous position.</p><p>When he grabbed you again, he brought your body back against him and resumed the dragging of your hips. You moaned against his skin, sucking in bits for a few seconds and trailing back up to his lips. He was the only one nearly naked, and you relished in that. His hips bucked into yours in a deliciously desperate attempt to get you aroused. It worked, but you were already wet before he even touched you.</p><p> </p><p>“(name).” He whispered between your kisses. “Please, no teasing tonight. I want to be inside you, so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>You hummed in response, sitting up on his lap and removing your top. He blushed at the sight of you on top of him like this, just one more article of clothing until he could bury himself in you. Sliding down his body, you pressed sloppy kisses until you met the hem of his briefs; you hooked your fingers into them, looking back up at him to confirm if it was okay.</p><p>He swallowed harshly, throat too dry to speak and he nods. Down his underwear goes, and while you were crouched with your feet on the floor you decided to remove your panties too. He scooted back further onto his bed and you crawled your way back to his lips and pulled him by his arms as you rolled onto the bed until he was placed just partially above you.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me on top?” He asks, hands smoothing over your thighs. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you were—..”</p><p>“I’ll do whatever you want me to, Keiji, do you want me on top?”</p><p>He licks his lips, taking a beat. “Yeah, I do. I like how beautiful you look when you’re sitting on my lap.”</p><p>You blushed, sitting up to kiss him briefly and wrapping your leg back over his hips. He was just as beautiful beneath you, the way his steel blue eyes excitedly roamed your body as you straddled him made your core ache for him. You could feel your juices spilling onto his pelvis as you reached down beneath you.</p><p> </p><p>First things first, you asked him one last time; “Baby, are you sure?”</p><p>“God, (name), <em>please</em>, if you don’t just put it in I will go insane.” He huffed, pouting when he finished.</p><p>“Just making sure. Should I go easy or…”</p><p>“Please, do whatever you like. Just keep in mind that I might cum faster than you think.”</p><p>You smirked, “That’s what I’m looking forward to.”</p><p>You pressed the tip into your entrance, the stretch firing off all your senses. He was groaning as you lowered yourself further, gritting his teeth and huffing breaths out.</p><p>“Fuck,” You cry, hips twitching, “Ooh, fuck, Keiji you feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands were in his own hair as you pulled back up and pressed back down a few times until your walls accommodated his cock, and his lips were parted with silent cries while you whined at the feel of him inside. Once he was buried to the hilt comfortably, your hips bucked and the feeling of the tip of his cock sliding against the smooth flesh inside you had his hands flying to your hips.</p><p> </p><p>“G-God! That’s— Fuck,” He breathes shakily, “<em>That’ssogood</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah?” You asked but you knew he was in bliss. “I won’t move again until you’re ready.”</p><p>“No! No, baby <em> please </em> keep moving.” He hummed, not letting you say something smart and just dragging your hips along his pelvis like earlier. “ <em> Uhhhgggnn </em> ~ That’s so, <em> so </em>, good.”</p><p>His groans fed into your own panting breaths as you rode him.</p><p>“Ye-Yeah, baby? You like it?” Your voice was sultry, the questioning tone more of a whine for approval.</p><p>“Yes, fu-fuck! It’s so tight, and you’re just so—“ His breath hitches again and you continue to slide along his hips, “So wet. Warm, too.”</p><p>He lets out a grunted groan, “How am I so close already? Fuck, wait, please, I don’t wanna— <em> UHHHGGGHHN!~ Wait, </em> (Name)! Pl-Plea-sssee.”</p><p>A devious smile made its way across your lips as you began bouncing on him, lowering yourself to your palms pressed into his chest and hips swirling around while you fucked yourself on his cock. He was looking up at you with his jaw slack, giving deep grunts as you rode him. You were moaning so close to his face and he furrowed his brows at the expression on yours.</p><p>“Go-d-d dammit— you’re so fucking hot! I’m cumming, fuck, oh fuck I’m cumming baby.” He moaned uncontrollably as his hands slammed you down on his hips while he carried himself to his final peak and began cumming in your pussy.</p><p>“<em> Uhhn!~ </em> ” You cried at the sudden burst of rough fucking, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good, <em> Keiji!~ </em>”</p><p>He licked his lips as he kept your body bouncing along his length, watching you as your eyes squeezed shut and you pulled your bottom lip into your mouth. You kept on fucking him, pushing back up but keeping your weight on your palms as you slid back into the thrusts along his pelvis. He watched in awe with starry eyes as your walls began fluttering around his still erect cock, bringing him back to the beginning of his own build up.</p><p>You went from soft cries to outright wanton moans as you began to cum, his hands guiding you along his length as you failed to hold yourself up. A burning desire to make you have a good orgasm fueled the strength in his arms as he switched between sliding you up his body and slamming up into you until he heard the hottest sounds you’ve ever made. The ones you made with his fingers fell short in comparison to these, the look on your face too.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful,” He groaned. “You look so good cumming on my cock like this.”</p><p>As the words left his lips, the sound of your walls being sloshed around filled the room. “Fuck, that’s hot, you like it when I talk to you like that baby? When I tell you that my cock is being squeezed by your tight-ass pussy, do you like it?”</p><p>Your legs shook in response, “Yes!” You exclaimed and you started back up on your own ride. “I love it when you talk to me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t let you gain the ropes back. No, now he was feeling like his skin was on fire as he wrapped his arms around your waist and switched positions.</p><p>“Of course you do,” He hums, hooking the undersides of your knees with his forearms as he thrusted into you. “It’s like when I’m fingering you right after practice, and you’re just begging for me to make you cum. You’re a dirty girl, baby.”</p><p>“N-No! I—I’m not, I-I just,” You gasped for air as just rutted in you blindly, “Fuck, I love you.”</p><p>He stops for a second, “I love you, too babe.”</p><p>You open your hips for him and he dips in further, gasping groans at the new feeling. “<em>Ah—</em> <em>shit</em>,” He moans, rolling his hips into yours with his eyes fluttered shut. “You feel amazing. God, I never want to stop.”</p><p>“Fuck me harder, Keiji.” You say, making him snap his eyes open, “I want you to fuck me nice and hard.”</p><p>He nearly cums at the sin in your tone, but he obliged; pushing your knees over your body until they were settled on either side of your head. Your eyes roll back in this position and he plows into you with harsh pants and grunts.</p><p>“So fucking tight, fuck! You’re dirty, (name). Fuck you nice and hard?” The flushed boy breathes, “You sure do love cock, huh? You want me this deep inside you?”</p><p>To make a point he pressed his pelvis roughly against the swell of your ass, making you yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” You gasp, “<em> Uuuuuuhh-hhh-uhhh </em> — <em> Keiiijiii </em>.~”</p><p>“Shit, babe. You say my name so pretty. Are you close, baby?” His voice reflected that of your whining questioning tone earlier.</p><p>You can’t respond, your fingers slipping around your clit as his hips smacked into you.</p><p>“Mmm, your face says it all, <em> uhhggh </em>, fuck I’m gonna cum too.” He starts thrusting rougher into you, chasing his orgasm as his hands dig into your shoulders. Your back arches up as your cries turn guttural, eyes tearing as he cums inside you with desperate moans and final throes; your own orgasm splashing out onto his thighs as he plunged into you.</p><p>His hips sputter, your legs twitching while the two of you catch your breaths, and he pulls out to lower your legs back down.</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. He blushes, giving you a small smile back.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Keiji-kun.”</p><p>He dips his head into your chest to hide his face, “I love you, (name).”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><hr/><p>Epilogue:<br/><br/></p><p>After cleaning each other up and reclothing yourselves, you had to help him bring his sheets downstairs to the laundry room.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of knocking at the door startled both of you.</p><p>“What the hell? It’s like midnight.” Akaashi says, walking over to the front door, you trailing quietly behind him. He cracks it open to find Kuroo.</p><p>“Kuroo? The fuck you doing here so late?” You peer over your boyfriend’s arm to find Tetsurou with his hand scratching the back of his bedhead.</p><p>The older guy had a cheesy grin plastered on his face, “Been knocking for a while, aheh.”</p><p>You blush, ducking your face behind Keiji’s shoulder.</p><p>“You forgot your wallet at Bokuto’s… Ehh… Here.” He pulls it from his leather jacket and slaps it into Keiji’s hand as he daps him up. His other hand comes to hold them together before lowering his voice, “Nice fucking job, bro. Forreal, kudos to yo—”</p><p>“GOODBYE, KUROO.” Keiji flushes, pulling his hand free from the grasp and closing the door on the laughing Senior’s face.</p><p>You giggled at your flustered boyfriend, “I’ll bet he’s gonna tell Kotaro.”</p><p>“Ughhh, he’s gonna hound me about it all week at practice now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, I don’t mind. You trusted me with something special to you, I’m gonna wear it proudly.” You say and press a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re all mine, Keiji-kun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Promises (Virgin!Shouyou Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AND THEY ARRRREEEEEE ROOMMATES lmaooooooo okay sorry for the wait idk if this is long enough to make up for it but here’s you taking a sunshine’s virginity lolololol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody warned you about College.</p><p>How much more difficult your studies would be. Especially coming to a whole separate country who’s customs weren’t that of Brazil’s.</p><p>They said you’d be so unhappy here.</p><p>A bilingual Latina who only ever spent time in her room daydreaming about your future career— that and the copious amount of boyfriends you had.</p><p>You didn’t even know Japanese well.</p><p>You’d feel left out in your first language course class.</p><p>You weren’t going to like not being able to prey on attractive men like you did at the bars back home.</p><p> </p><p>They lied.</p><p> </p><p>The culture shock wasn’t half as bad as you were made to believe, all you had to do was not stand out and keep to yourself? Easy fucking peasy.</p><p>You’ve got a tan that sticks out like a sore thumb, but on this campus— it wasn’t even that big of a deal.</p><p>Flurries of foreign exchange students like you were from countless countries and cultural backgrounds.</p><p>In fact, there were so many people for this campus size that you didn’t expect there would be co-ed dorms at all— until you found yours.</p><p>According to some native friends you’ve made, your dormitory was the only co-ed one on campus specifically because most foreign exchange students curated it a safe space to hang various religious, cultural, and sexuality related decorations and pamphlets.</p><p>You were roomed with a girl who dropped out before the semester even started and for a couple weeks you were a bit gloomy. Day after day you’d arrive to a half-empty dorm, and you huffed and puffed about it so often your RA scrambled to find you a dorm mate.</p><p>In their haste, that poor, innocent RA blindly assigned you a new roommate that had looked like a girl’s name and signature on the dorm application. She was a native, and on the volleyball team, and you were so excited to meet her your third week!</p><p> </p><p>Except...</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t come back after class to a cool new gal pal.</p><p> </p><p>In the empty bed opposite yours, sat a very cute, and incredibly flustered guy your age.</p><p>Not one to complain, you told him that you didn’t mind, and that the two of you could work things out schedule wise. He was surprisingly sweet, and not like “nice guy” sweet— genuine, kindhearted kind of sweet.</p><p>Often times after you’d leave in a hurry late to a class, you’d come back to find your bed made and a note with a dumb volleyball related joke that you had to get used to. Sometimes you’d find him studying for once, seated with his earphones in and notebook in his lap as he tapped his pen against his lips in thought. You’d wish you could be that pen.</p><p> </p><p>His name was Shouyou, Hinata, and he took an English course his senior year of high school, and you’d been fluent enough in it yourself that the two of you could communicate fairly enough while you learned Japanese this semester.</p><p>You doubted this good of a kid couldn’t have a girlfriend, and you wanted to believe he was off limits <em>so bad.</em></p><p> </p><p>But… after weeks of conversing, you realized he didn’t. And some days you’re alone in the dorm while he’s away at a match or practice, and you indulge in fantasies of how good he’d look under his clothes. The damn volleyball club jacket he wore all the time hid his muscles from you, though there were times you’d catch him pulling a shirt on and you’d choke on your spit.</p><p>Someone that kind could NOT have that torso annnnd be single. No way. Maybe he was hiding it from you. Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of you. Or maybe he just wasn’t into you.</p><p>Something else you’d imagine was how good his fingers would feel on your skin— or rather inside.</p><p>His hands were so pretty; you didn’t even know hands could look so fucking good! But whenever you find him asleep with his hand hanging off the edge of his bed, or if he reaches out to give you a part of his snack, you found yourself examining his hands much longer than you should’ve been. Plus he’s given you small pats on the back or your head when you impress him or share takeout with him, and the weight of those hands alone could give you that aching stretch you’ve been missing out on all semester.</p><p>Just yesterday you’d been indulging in your fantasies on your bed. He wouldn’t be home until practice was over in three hours— you’d get a good session in and then have to light some candles to mask any pheromones in the air because that’s how hot and bothered you got for him.</p><p>When he came home two hours early, you were surprised to say the least. Imagine if he had been let go earlier than that? You could never face him.</p><p>He avoided you like he did on a bad practice or game day, so you didn’t have to even talk to him and worry about him catching onto your earlier doings when he saw that you were washing your bedsheets with your laundry a day early.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Today you were supposed to have a second class at noon, but it was cancelled. You were ecstatic to head home so you could know back out after your 8am, and then you were going to hangout in your underwear until his classes were over— no big deal, you do that every Friday after your noon class.</p><p>When you got home you thought it was the perfect time to have a self care day, taking a long, hot shower in your shared bathroom and lathering your body in the good soap you used to only save for date nights, but it had yet to be opened this semester. So this was a good enough excuse to use it, right? You used a special face scrub you’d just got off Amazon and you even deep conditioned your unruly hair!</p><p>Plus you were freshly shaven from yesterday and the timing couldn’t have been any better! When you were done with your shower, you kept your hair up in a towel and air dried while plucking your eyebrows. After checking the time, you were glad to find it wasn’t even noon yet. You’d still have time to sleep and prance around freely! </p><p>You shut the light off in the bathroom and unwrapped your hair so you could pull your favorite loose-fitting tee; a faux volleyball jersey with Shouyou’s number that he brought back with him one day, saying it was supposed to be his but the team ordered the wrong size and he was getting a new one soon so it was okay for you to have it.</p><p>It hardly went past your ass, but you couldn’t care less when you were having such a great day! You brought out the “bang me” pair of boyshort undies, it was that good. Of course there wasn’t any actual writing on them; they just hugged your hips so perfectly, outlined your pussy so well and the back hardly left half of your cheeks covered. You tossed your clothes in your hamper and went to grab the bathroom knob when you heard the dorm room door unlock, open, and quickly be shut.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened, <em>Shouyou’s home early.</em></p><p> </p><p>Why would he be home early? The schedule on your shared calendar <em>clearly</em> has his classes blocked out for the length of time he will be gone.</p><p>He’s never been the type to ditch class either.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>You facepalm in silence as you remember why he wasn’t in class.</p><p>It was the first official match day.</p><p> </p><p>The Volleyball team on campus got the second half of the day excused in preparation of their official college matches.</p><p>You held your shaking breath as if it would stop him from coming into the bathroom, but he didn’t regardless.</p><p>From what you heard, he’d tossed his bag onto his desk chair, removed his team jacket and you assumed was going to change into his uniform before heading out to the gym.</p><p>After a few minutes, you heard the squeak of his bed frame and you cursed yourself for not bringing pants. How do you walk out there half naked while he’s obviously attempting a nap before practice and how do you try to avoid scaring him?</p><p>More shuffling was heard. And you froze when you heard him scoff… or was that a gasp? The door was only open a crack but through the bathroom mirror you were able to peer into the room. His eyes were closed, headphones in, and he was— topless? You couldn’t tell, the reflection in the mirror only showing his shoulders, but it intrigued the perv in you so you pulled the door open a bit more, lurking in the dark as you creepily watched your roommate rest one of his forearms across his eyes. If you looked closer you could see he was indeed topless, those sculpted shoulders and abdominal muscles made your mouth water. But what really hit you in your core, was the sound of skin squishing. Far too obsessed with him to not peek, and now knowing his headphones were loud enough to block out the sounds of the door, you opened it some more and were not left surprised to see Shouyou was laid up against his pillows with his boxers and sweatpants pulled down to his knees as he was stroking the most mouthwatering cock you’ve ever encountered.</p><p> </p><p>Your face flushed in arousal as you watched him, your own heat slickening into your panties a bit while he released gasps and sweet, low moans that could make any girl flood the entire floor.</p><p>But you couldn’t just let him do this, you’d be so embarrassed if he was the one who caught you yesterday. So being the bigger girl than you used to be, you stepped out into the bedroom and nearly cried at how good he looked with his hand pumping slowly around himself and with your handkerchief covering his mou— <em>wait a minute what the fuck?</em></p><p>You were definitely embarrassed now; that handkerchief was supposed to be in your hamper, you’d used it yesterday to wipe yourself down when you couldn’t find a towel immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He hums and it sends shivers down your spine, but you step forward with a small “Hinata-kun.”</p><p>He can’t hear you.</p><p>“Hinata-kun?” You say a bit louder.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Shouyou’s wondering why the audio in his headphones almost sounded like his name was said, it made him that much hungrier.</p><p> </p><p>See, what you didn’t know is that yesterday, he caught you doing what he’s doing now. You left the dorm unlocked and he opened it slow when he heard a single moan from the other side— he didn’t want to embarrass you if you had somebody over!</p><p>Instead what he saw was more embarrassing for him than you, his face instantly flushed, but… he couldn’t tear his eyes away as you touched yourself so beautifully. He could almost <em>feel</em> you everytime you let out a cry; it was like you were making it hot on purpose, you had to know he was there, girls don’t usually act so erotic when touching themselves, do they? His next action had him feeling incredibly ashamed, but there wasn’t any time for morals, he needed to hear you do this more often.</p><p>He snuck his phone into the crack of the door with the audio recording app open and on, placing it on the dresser just inside the room. Then he left.</p><p>He <em>had</em> to tell Kageyama what just went down.</p><p>By the time he came back after a stern smack down from the jealous brunette for not making a move on <em>you</em>, his sexy foreign roommate, you were done.</p><p>When he returned, he had his earphones in, ready to swipe his phone off the counter and jam them in before you could see him take it.</p><p>By sheer luck it worked, and he was able to see you leave a handkerchief on the hamper of dirty clothes, something he made note of before plopping onto his bed. He was to snatch it after you left for class tomorrow. When you were at your noon class he’d come home and listen to the audio he harvested.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, he couldn’t understand why you’d say his name. The thought of you touching yourself to him fueled his desire further while his hand fisted his cock.</p><p>“Hinata-kunnn,” you whined, not wanting to feel this secondhand embarrassment any longer, but he only shifted down more, bucking into his own hand and letting out your name in a gentle moan back to you.</p><p>Now you were very, very intrigued.</p><p>You wandered over to the edge of his bed, gently tracing your fingers along the frame and even softer up his sweatpants until you were right beside his squirming hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou, Hinata,” You said loud enough to make him pause, but he was so embarrassed he strained to lift his arm up off his eyes, “Wait, I’m not upset okay?”</p><p>You wanted that out of the way immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He swiped the handkerchief off his face so quick and opened his mouth to respond, but you beat him to the punch;</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some help with that?”</p><p> </p><p>His face went beet red as he noticed your lack of pants before he nodded, and you smiled before reaching for his knees, “Can I take these off?”</p><p>He gulps harshly, but he nods once more.</p><p>Your gentle fingers hooked into them, pulling both items down his knees and off his ankles while you climbed into his bed. He’s shaking now, afraid you’ll just pull a mean prank and just end up shaming him for his actions. But you didn’t say anything, not while you climbed between his thighs, nails lightly digging into the flesh as you pressed them apart and laid yourself onto one of them; your torso was on one sideways and your left arm held your head up while you reached for his surprisingly lubed up shaft. The second your fingers wrapped around the base, he exhaled a moan in surprise and bucked into it.</p><p>You hum in approval, “You use a selfwarming lube.”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“Are you a virgin?” You ask softly, moving your hand skillfully up and around his shaft at a languish pace.</p><p>Those beautiful hazel eyes flickered between your hand and your gaze, and he nods again.</p><p>You knew just by his choice of lube, but you didn’t want to make assumptions just off a hunch.</p><p>“What’re you listening to?” You ask, squeezing him a bit more and he starts panting.</p><p>“I..” He croaks… Does he tell a lie? “I caught <em>you</em> yesterday.” He figured it was safer to let you know now than to tell you a lie and reveal it later.</p><p>This makes you raise an eyebrow with a flirtatious flash in your eyes, “You recorded me, Hinata-kun?” Now you were really pumping him, wrist swiveling so smoothly as your hand slid in half-twists along his length.</p><p>He shudders at his name, eyes still flickering between the way you were so easily maneuvering your hand up and down his cock, and your face.</p><p>“N-Not a vi-video, I just— <em>mhmmph</em>,” He bites back a moan with his bottom lip pulled into his mouth. “Ca-Caught the tail end of it.” Your hand was squeezing just the very top of his dick, the thumb swiping over the slit on the tip in time with your pumps.</p><p>“And you saw my handkerchief in the hamper after,” You tease, “Theives are only theives when they’re caught... and you’re a <em>naughty</em> thief, Hinata-kun.”</p><p>He quivers as he moans, “Sorry.”</p><p>You shake your head as you tut your teeth in disapproval, “Put it back on your face.”</p><p>His eyes widen, “Wh-What?”</p><p>Your pumps quicken, “You heard me, didn’t you? Since I can’t hear you anyways.“ You nod at the hand crumpling the material, his closed-mouth moans were so feint you were pouting. “You’re so keen on staying quiet, and it upsets me so put it back on your fucking face.”</p><p>The ginger groans deeply, eyes almost glaring at your hand as he covers his mouth once more. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You should be sorry. You like how I sounded so much you’re even listening it when I’m right here in person.” You said in a pouty voice, and let out sigh after.</p><p>He yanks the earphones out of his ears and tosses them onto the ground in an instant.</p><p>“N-Not anymore.”</p><p>“Hmmph.” You respond, returning to languish pumps. “How many times have you cum while you’re thinking of me?” You ask as you scooted yourself back down his leg until your hand was pumping just off to the right of your face.</p><p>“In—In total— or <em>uuhhhggh</em>—“ He can’t stop himself from moaning mid sentence if you squeezed tighter now can he? “or— C-Consecutively.”</p><p>Your lips part in awe, “I meant in total, but now I’m impressed! How many times did you cum in a row because of me?” Your hand picks up the pace now, twisting and squeezing him in all the right ways that make it almost impossible for him to hold back.</p><p>“Can’t speak, huh?”</p><p>His hips are bucking into your hand and the tip of his cock was so red it almost looked purple; he was close.</p><p>“Two times?” You ask, he shakes his head no.</p><p>“Three times?” Again, no. You pump quicker now, the strained gasps and moans were like music for your body.</p><p>“Four times.” He nods furiously with heaving cries between his teeth. “I’m flattered. Do you want me to finish you now?”</p><p>He’s humming a responsive moan with his eyes fluttering shut, your voice edging him further.</p><p>“I’d like it if you made noise for me though.” You smirk while you ask, already raising yourself off his leg to hover the tip of his cock; “Do you want to cum in my mouth?”</p><p>“<em>Huhggggh</em>, shit, <em>I’m</em>—“ He didn’t get to answer you, the sultry in your voice just then finished him off and you were quick to take him into your mouth, and suck him off just as his shaft was pulsating his cum out. He’s heaving soft cries and deep breaths while you help him ride back down.</p><p>“(name)— dammit, I’m so—..”</p><p>The sound of you slurping your spit and his cum off the head of his cock stopped him, he looked down to find you with your ass in the air as you licked up his shaft erotically.</p><p>“Can you do it again for me?”</p><p>He’s still shaking with adrenaline and anxiety. “Are you— Are you joking?”</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>“Do you need some stimulation to get back into it? Would you like me to touch myself for you?” You made him still in his spot, “I’m already wet enough.”</p><p>He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, a low groan leaving his chest. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I find you very attractive Shouyou.” Your sweet voice was back, but only for a second, “You’re what I think about when I touch myself too.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s gotta be dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you’ve done this four times in a row before, yes? Can you do that again for me?” You sit up on your knees and it’s only then he notices you’re wearing the shirt he gave you. It looked so good on you.</p><p>You take his staring as a cue to remove your top, and he exhales a harsh, huffing breath when he see’s you’re braless.</p><p>“Would you like to touch me?”</p><p>He’d be lying if he said he’d ever gotten up as quickly, but he meets you on his knees at the center of his bed, “Can I really?”</p><p>You smile, “Yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>You didn’t expect his first touch to be his hands cupping your face and pressing his lips to yours, but you’re pleased nonetheless. His lips were soft and sweet, just like him. It’s clear he’s at least kissed someone else before; his left hand’s fingers ghosting their way down your neck, sending chills down your back, and it hesitantly cups your breast; thus sparking the spiral of restraint between you two.</p><p>He hums while the two of you locked lips, and he ran his tongue against yours so confidently your hands shot to his hair, and you found yourself climbing into his lap. Your panties were so soft, and extremely warm against his groin, he just <em>had</em> to grab you from just under your ass and pull you against him roughly.</p><p>“You ever finger somebody, Hinata-kun?” You breathe against his lips, and you could feel him smile a bit in response. His answer? Cupping his hand over your clothed core and tracing his fingers along your slit and chuckling.</p><p>“Just because I’m still a virgin doesn’t mean I’ve never been with a girl, (name)-chan.” His voice reminded you of honey, though his words were quite jagged.</p><p>You smirked, “I knew you were too good to be true.”</p><p>His hand kept lightly trailing around you while the other wrapped around your back, “You know, you’re so cute when you’re being a tease. But I’d like to see how cute you look after I’ve touched you.”</p><p>There’s no time to think when he’s already got you beneath him, with his hand sliding his fingers in through the top of your panties and he’s sliding them tantalizingly slow up and down your slit.</p><p>“Damn, you <em>are</em> wet.” He mumbles, his full attention at the hand in your underwear. “D’You always get like this, or is it just because of me?”</p><p>“If you’d done this more often you’d be able to figure that one out yourself.” You huffed, cheeks warming up from his hands finally being where you’ve always wanted them.</p><p>He scoffs a laugh, rolling his fingers in circles all the way down to your entrance and sliding them up again before he can touch it. “If you’d asked me to, I would’ve. How long have you been touching yourself and not getting anywhere but relief?”</p><p>You’re laughing now, “Oh, is there somewhere beyond it that I need to get to?”</p><p>He looks up at you and the look in his eye has changed, “Hah, well, I guess we’ll see.”</p><p>His fingers had been repeating their torturous process while you bantered, and he hums in approval at the slick coating his fingers, “You know, I’m glad you’re so wet. I thought I’d have to take my time but,” his hand lowers until he’s able to dip his middle finger in you and slide it back out, making you quiver. “I think you can take it.”</p><p>You hum, scooting yourself lower onto his hand, “I can take anything you toss me.”</p><p>“Was that a volleyball pun?” He smiles widely, making you giggle. “Guess you do like me.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, “Unintentional you du— <em> uuhhnnn! </em>~”</p><p>His middle two fingers dug into you before you could finish, and the fastest curling pumps you’ve ever felt was happening inside you— he was pounding those long fingers directly into your gspot and not even blinking as he watched your reaction.</p><p>“Mmm. S’That good, (name)? You know, to play volleyball you’ve gotta have killer forearms, so...” He stops mid sentence to watch you writhe about and cry out, trying to scoot onto his hand further, “I can do this all day. Well, least until we leave for the match tonight.”</p><p>You were too busy moaning and attempting to get him deeper to care, and he scoffs again.</p><p>“Hey these panties are kinda getting in the way don’t you think?”</p><p>“Ta-Take them, <em>aauhh</em>, off then, Hi-Hinata.”</p><p>His sweet smile returns, “But that means leaving your cute little cunt, and it’s squeezing me so well. Maybe you can take them off and I’ll keep my hands busy.”</p><p>You try your best to pout, but comply; your hands hook into your panties and you have to pull your knees up to help you. Hinata moves to your side, watching your face in anticipation when you lift your hips up to pull the fabric over them, and switching to pounding his fingers in and out of you the second they’re lifted— knocking your hips back down with a satisfying cry from your lips.</p><p>“What happened, (name)?” He feigns concern, but continues his actions, “I thought you could take anything— my bad, I won’t do it again.” He returns to curling his fingers inside you at an impossibly faster rate.</p><p>Your teeth are chattering in rebellion to making anymore sounds for him, except your squelching hole of course.</p><p>“God, you’re so cute.”</p><p>You whine in response, determined to take those damn panties off before you give him the satisfaction of making you cum.</p><p>Hinata watches intently, using his free hand to tuck hair out of your face and behind your ear while you go to lift your hips once more.</p><p>This time, he keeps his face hovered over yours and stares into your eyes and that’s when you’ve got the upper hand; You look directly up at him and he licks his lips, waiting for you to move, but your hands are quick, pulling your panties from under your hips with the slightest lift that he couldn’t detect and when he looks down he chuckles.</p><p>“You’re sneaky.”</p><p>“You’re cruel.” You huff, pulling your knees up to your torso to pull your panties off and he does that damn thrusting again, adding a third finger out of nowhere and you bite your lip while avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Come on, (name), I just wanna hear you cry like yesterday.” He pouts, pulling his fingers from you entirely and you whine. “Hurry and take them off, baby, I’ll wait.”</p><p>You sat up and kicked them off, and in the same instance, you wrapped your arms around Hinata and pulled him down with you.</p><p>He kissed you, and you huffed, readjusting your legs until he was settled between them and grabbing his hand to place him back where he was and he hummed against your lips, plunging his fingers back inside you and shuddering at the cry you release against his.</p><p>“There it is,” He whispers, rocking his hand into you and panting softly while you continue to make the noises he’s been waiting on. “That’s good, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes.” You slip between cries.</p><p>“You like it? Are my fingers making you cry like that?”</p><p>“Yeesss!” You’re getting desperate and he’s getting rougher.</p><p>“Mm. You gonna cum for me?” He’s breathless, mustering all of his focus on curling into your gspot religiously.</p><p>“Fuckfuckfuck, <em> yes </em>, Hinata-kun!” Your body is wracking in time with his arm, and he’s drowning in your lustful cries of his name.</p><p>“God, <em><span class="u">you</span></em>. are so. fucking. cute.” He groans while pressing the heel of his palm into your clit and watching your face the moment you snap.</p><p>You were out of sounds to make as you came down, your throat shot from the moan that just tore through, and if it weren’t for the slew of praises against your ear you’d assume your hearing was shot thanks to the high pitched ringing in your head; your eyes had been sewn shut until all you saw was white, and when your breathing evened out you opened them and blinked a few times until you were able to see the rosy cheeked, smiling ginger boy hovering over your face.</p><p>“You’re the first girl I’ve made do that.”</p><p>Confused, you raise an eyebrow at him, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“<em>Did you know you could do that?</em>” He was so intrigued!</p><p>“Do what?” You scrunch your face up at him and looked down to find Hinata’s arm covered in what looked like water, and his sheets looked like he straight up tossed a glass of it across them.</p><p>“You squirted.” He says with a small boyish laugh.</p><p>You flushed as he looked over at you, “I’ve only ever done that with a vibrator.”</p><p>“So I’m the first to make you do that?!”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>He kisses you, and you try not to laugh at his obvious excitement.</p><p>“You wanna be my first?” He asks when he pulls back, and though his tone is playful, you can tell by the way his eyes dart between yours for an answer that he’s dead serious.</p><p>“Shouyou,” You start, “You should have your first time with a <em>girlfriend</em>. Not your college roommate.”</p><p>He responds with a hum and a nod, looking away from you and over at your shirt on the floor. You follow his gaze and blush.</p><p>“I mean, d’you wanna be my girlfriend?” He asks, and when he looks back at you he sees the blush on your cheeks and smiles; “You are the cutest girl I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Your cheeks heat further. “Do you even want to be with me?”</p><p>“I may not be the smartest guy, but I’d be an absolute dumbass to say no to dating you.”</p><p>“Are you just saying that because your adrenaline is pumping?” You tease, pinching his cheek.</p><p>“I’m saying it because you’re the only girl I’ve thought about since I moved in here.” His hand that had been caressing your hair made its way to your hand on his face and he holds it there.</p><p>You take a deep inhale, and give him a small look. “Hah, how can I say no now? You’re looking at me like a sad puppy.”</p><p>“So you’ll date me?” His eyes light up, and you feel yourself smiling.</p><p>“Only if I get to wear your shirt to the match tonight.”</p><p>“YOU’LL COME TO MY FIRST MATCH TONIGHT?!” He practically tackles you, and peppers kisses along your neck while gushing “Yes, of course, you can.” between them.</p><p>You roll on top of him after wrestling to get out of his grasp with giggles and stolen kisses.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this now?”</p><p>He nods affirmatively, “I mean we’ve been sitting here naked for like ten minutes straight and I’d say I’m still good to go. But then again, I’d be happy just making you squirt one more time.”</p><p>You narrow your eyes down at him, “Are you really a virgin or did you just say yes because I assumed you were?”</p><p>His face goes cherry red, “I’m definitely not lying, but I think it’s hot that I made someone as gorgeous as you do something as intense as that.”</p><p>You take that as a good enough response.</p><p>“You know, I wish you’d told me you liked me the first time you touched yourself with me on your mind.” You say, pressing your own flurry of kisses on his face; innocent at first, but then you reached his lips and moaned:</p><p>“I could’ve been the replacement for your hand all semester.”</p><p>You lowered into his neck, nipping and sucking skin between your teeth to leave a mark or two.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” You whisper as you lower yourself, “Those’ll be gone before your match.”</p><p>A smirk grows on your lips as you look up at him from his abdomen, “But these ones won’t.”</p><p>You left darker hickies as you journeyed lower and lower, enjoying the shuttering breaths he’d make whenever you started a new one. It didn’t take too long until you could feel his cock reawaken against you.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” He cooed while you touched him, licking his shaft like you’d done earlier, “Are you really going to let me have sex with you?”</p><p>You smile after kissing the tip, pushing his leg up as a silent command to back up, “Hinata-kun, you have no idea that you’re a catch do you?”</p><p>He blushes as he scoots back, “N-No I’m not. I mean— My exes cheated on me cause I didn’t have sex with them and, girls here aren’t.... like you. So I don’t really think of myself as.. a <em>catch</em>.”</p><p>“You’re kidding me.” You huff, crawling back up to his chest and he’s pressed into the wall, “Not only does that reason make those exes terrible people, but I’d never cheat on such a handsome, athletic, and smart guy like you. Not to mention.. well,” You looked down at the appendage poking your pelvis, “You’ve got the prettiest dick I’ve ever seen. And not to make myself look bad but, I’ve seen plenty.”</p><p>“Will you promise me?”</p><p>You look back up at him, confused.</p><p>“Promise you won’t cheat on me.”</p><p>You furrowed your brows in worry, “Hinata-kun, I promise I’d never even imagine cheating on you.” Your arms settled on his shoulders as you lowered yourself over his erection, bringing it up against his groin and sandwiched between your folds.</p><p>“You mean it, right?” His lips ghosted over yours with a shakiness in his tone, and you nod.</p><p>“If I was the type to cheat on you, I wouldn’t have made a big deal about taking your virginity.” Your voice was so soft, and the way you pressed your forehead into his made him feel so warm. “I’ll even stop if you want me to.”</p><p>“No I— I wanna give it to you. An-And call me Shouyou. You’re the probably the best girlfriend I’ve had and you’ve only been mine for all of five minutes.”</p><p>The two of you giggle at his comment.</p><p>“Well, I hope I can live up to that title.” You hum, giving him gentle kisses.</p><p>He hums back, collecting the hair that draped over your collarbones and pulling it into a low ponytail made of his hands at the nape of your neck. Your lips part to take his tongue and his fingers smooth down your hair until they traced over the skin of your back. He’s so good at tender affection, so unlike most guys you’ve been with, that you could only hope he’d be yours forever. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the kiss to heat up; Shouyou was shuddering breaths at every playful nip of your teeth on his lip, and every tug at his hair while you were seated in his lap and rolling your wet heat along his erect cock. He was so responsive, and it did numbers on your arousal. There’s something special about him showing so much intimacy as he touched you, and for the first time you felt like there was a solid connection between you and the person you were having sex with.</p><p>The kisses he gave you overflowed with passion, and your body couldn’t get enough of his hands rubbing all over your back and along the sides of your thighs. You had him squirming to feel you rub along his length more than frequently when you pulled out of the kiss, keeping your lips just close enough to get back into it after you ask, “Are you ready for me yet, Sho?”</p><p>He nods furiously with a harsh swallow, “Don’t hold back cause of me, kay?”</p><p>You scoff a laugh, “If you’re so sure, then you’d <em> better </em> give me those three remaining orgasms.”</p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about those.”</p><p>“The more the merrier in my opinion,” You say, grabbing his cock and sliding it down to your entrance, “I actually like it when there’s something to show for my efforts.”</p><p>“You want me to... do them inside of you?” He asks shakily.</p><p>You press the head inside and gasp softly, “Fuck....<em> Ye-Yeah </em>,” You look up at him, “Yeah— I want you to give me every last drop.”</p><p>You impale yourself in one fell swoop, and you both moan.</p><p>“<em> Uuhhhn~ </em> , fuck Shouyou, I miscalculated how big you are. <em> Auuuh!~ </em>” You gasp as you attempt to slide back up. “I’m still sensitive from earlier too— damn it!” You scolded yourself for unintentionally jamming the tip of his cock into your favorite crook.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shouyou is having a meeting with God.</p><p>He feels like he’s literally in heaven with how tight and wet you feel around him. Your words only make it that much better, what guy wouldn’t want his girl to say his dick was too big for her? “(name), baby,” He moans, “You’re an actual goddess did you know that?”</p><p>You blushed as you looked at his face: eyes shut, cheeks rosy, and chin tilted up as your seldom movements make him moan in bliss.</p><p>Now you had to move, you couldn’t get enough of that face he was making, and the fire in your stomach that’s been neglected for months burns infernally hot at the foreign object protruding your walls.</p><p>“Not even,” You shudder, rolling your hips with a familiar hum and eliciting another sweet moan from the lips of your new lover, “But, damn you feel so good, Sho.”</p><p>His hands grip your hips as he mutters, “So tight,” and raises you up off him about most of the way, he beams his eyes up at you with a look of lust mixed with a warning. “That’s intense.”</p><p>“You told me not to hold back on your account, right?” You jambled with his fingers until he let go, arguing delicately to distract him until you held his hands interlocked with yours against the wall.</p><p>“(name), <em>please</em>.” He cries when you slam your hips down all the way, “<em>Fuck.</em> That’s so— <em> nnngghh~ </em> B-Baby, <em> pleassssuhh— </em>.”</p><p>You didn’t raise back up or move an inch at all, but after he stopped mummering curses from your clenching as you sat filled to the brim, you brought his hands to cup your breasts and lean your head onto his shoulder. This has his eyes opening half way, hands squeezing the flesh with shuddering breaths leaving his lips. His cheeks were so red, the glossy film over his hazel eyes spoke nothing but bliss as he looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Good job adjusting,” You hum, proud that he was able to hold back, and kiss his neck before sitting back up.</p><p>“You’re so warm, (name),” Shouyou hums as he turns his head to face away from you, “I feel kinda embarrassed ‘cause I sound so weak but I was talking all that crap earlier.”</p><p>“Shouyou, I like it when you moan, and I wanna see your face,” You whine, “I’ll let you tell me when to go faster, and you can talk all the crap you want.”</p><p>He huffs, then kisses his way from your shoulder up to your face, “Promise?”</p><p>You nod, kissing him softly, and much like earlier when you first sat in his lap, you began slowly grinding your hips against him.</p><p>“<em>Ouuhh—</em> <em>Oh</em>, that’s so good.” You moan deeply against his lips.</p><p>Hinata’s hands return to your hips, rocking them gently in time with your rolls, “God damn,” He breathes, “So soft, <em> nnuhhghh~ </em>.” His breath hitches as he scrapes along your squishy walls. “I like the way you feel wrapped around me.”</p><p>“You’re so deep, Sho, <em> uuhhhn </em>,” You were hardly scooting yourself but he was so deeply buried inside as you pressed your forehead against his, and you had an aching pain for more. “Do you like it like this? Is it too much for you?”</p><p>He shakes his head as you continue, “No— I mean, yes I do, but I want more, (name).” His hands squeeze the flesh between his fingers when you open your eyes and look down at him. “Heh. You’re so cute when you look at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” You ask, bringing your face back.</p><p>“Like I’m something special,” Hinata says sheepishly, “You don’t mean to do it, but I’ve seen that look on you a lot since earlier.”</p><p>You blush, “That’s because you <em> are </em> something special, Shouyou.” you say, cupping his cheek.</p><p>Now he’s blushing, eyes starry as you look into them, and he brings your hips into his with a heavy tug, making you gasp; Your eyes unable to break his unwavering gaze.</p><p>He does it again, mirroring the face you make and wetting his lips as he repeats the movement in succession until you’re both panting and letting out soft moans. Your hands rest around his neck, using his shoulders as leverage while letting him push and pull you on his lap; even when he’s increasing in speed, you keep your eyes linked with his, only cutting it off to blink.</p><p>His moans make your skin rise in bumps; they’re so melodic and deep, and his eyes contrasted them with a light look as you were maneuvered in whatever ways he willed. “So good, baby,” His voice was carried by a whisper, “I’m gonna cum soon, though.”</p><p>You nod, bringing your hips down in time with his pulls, “It’s okay, just keep going.”</p><p>He pulled faster, the sounds of his low moans increasing with each huff of his breath, “Shit,” He mutters, “Mmm fuck, I’m so close.”</p><p>You moan with the new pace, digging your nails into his shoulders and kissing him as you grind into him harder. The pressure of his groin against your sensitive clit has your thighs twitching, pushing you further to your own peak while you ride him directly into his. His moans are swallowed by your mouth as he grabs at your ass, keeping you pressed into his groin as he started his release.</p><p>“<em> Uuuhnn </em> , fuck, I’m cumming too,” You cry after pulling out of the kiss, “Squeeze me harder, baby, <em> god </em> I wanna feel your cum deep inside.”</p><p>“You’re...D-Dirty..” Is the last thing he whispers before falling into a fever-like dream, groaning between pants and sliding you so easily around his lap. You can feel the heat of his cum as it spurts against your walls. The sting shattering through your own orgasm as you release strained moans into the crook of his neck before silencing yourself by pulling the skin there between your lips and sucking until your highs settled— the sound of him sloshing around inside you was the sole noise in the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>He was still hard as he grabbed your nape and pulled you off his skin to see your face, “Did you leave a mark?”</p><p>You flushed, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Are you gonna get in trouble?”</p><p>Huffing he gives you a look before rolling you onto your back and settling on top of you, “No... Is it just one?”</p><p>You nod, embarrassed to have made a mistake.</p><p>“Good,” He says, sitting up on his knees, “You better stay still, cause now I’m not going to leave <em>you</em> without any marks. Not at all.”</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?” The sultry in your voice returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. They Did The Monster Mash (virgin!Kei Tsukishima)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tsukkis first time😵😳<br/>u met him after karasuno in college uwu<br/>hims a shy boy<br/>.....heh🥴..</p><p>ps: I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THE MIYA TWINS BUT I HAD AN ANXIETY ATTACK ON SUNDAY AND THE ONLY THING I COULD FOCUS ON WAS THIS CAUSE IT WAS IN MY dRAFTS IM SORRY !!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were used to Frat parties.</p><p> </p><p>From the insanely sweet tasting jungle juice that was practically 90% flavored alcohol with such potent fruit juice to top it off, to the awkward heat between tens of girl gangs hanging onto eachother as they tried dancing in a tightly packed living area.</p><p>It was something you got used to this far in your first semester of college.</p><p> </p><p>What you couldn’t get used to, was the towering blonde with soft waves that complimented the frame of his face and the glasses that rested upon it.</p><p>This guy was in your 2:00-2:50pm class that was supposed to be centered on classical literature, but the professor had some hankering for poetic novels— another thing you <em>could</em> get used to… if it weren’t for the fact that she’d been assigning partnerships every two weeks of class. You had to read, discuss, and review each piece chosen, and then write your own poem corresponding with it. It was less than a bother to you, but that kid who sat himself next to you every day did not find any of it useful.</p><p>You don’t know why he even sat by you; all he ever did was stare at the powerpoints and take the quickest notes you’d ever seen before sitting back in his chair and tap his pen on his notebook, sometimes stealing a glance over to your papers.</p><p>This class came only three times a week, and was placed after a two hour break between sessions for you, giving you time to go home to your Student Apartments and put something decent on that had been a complete flip from your 8am rags or 10am leggings. You wouldn’t have cared about your appearance, but after a couple of weeks of catching the golden eyed boy feigning a glance at your paperwork so he could let his eyes trail down your profile and rest at the sight of your thighs barely spilling over the side of the small seat of your desk— you just had to.</p><p> </p><p>A skirt here, soffe shorts there, but you noticed his glances especially linger when you’d wear this figure-forming deep red plaid dress with long sleeves and a pleated hem that hardly kept your ass covered in the seat. You’d always pair it with black thigh-highs, and a pair of black or red boots. As soon as he’d open the door and find you in your unassigned but official seat wearing that damn dress, you could hear him swallow harshly.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The middle of September was warm enough to wear something like this, but you could also avoid overheating with the breezes that threatened to expose your underside. This week, you just so happened to come to the first class of the week with that cursed ensemble. And your professor assigned you as his partner.</p><p>You could feel the heat radiating off him as you turned in your seat to face him; the rest of the class pushed their chairs or desks together to work together, but not you two. No, this kid just held your gaze intensely, still seated forward, as he awaited your first move. A small smile pulled on your lips as you reached your foot beneath his chair, your skirt just dangerously rising up your thigh, and hooked it before yanking him closer in one rough tug.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think we’ve talked before, my name is—“</p><p>“(full name.)” He says inquisitively, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “I only pay attention when people actually have something interesting to say in this class.”</p><p>“So you find me interesting?” You tease, smirking a bit at the pink hues that feathered just beneath the rims of his glasses. “Well, you’re very interesting as well, Tsukishima, Kei.”</p><p>You knew who he was too, and that furthered the suffocating tension in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Thus sparked your relationship with him.</p><p> </p><p>Atypical as the pairing you were, Kei was hardly any similar outside of the classroom. You learned he was a first year pledge to the most popular Frat on campus, here on scholarship— full ride— and was only involved seldomly in Greek Life solely for the connections and recommendations for his resume.</p><p>First years were also barred from being involved in the Thirsty Thursday parties, or post-game parties on Saturdays. Basically, the upperclassmen wanted all the girls to themselves, and it didn’t even faze him. You filled his plate enough though.</p><p>He’d only been with one other girl, back in high school, but she was just an annoyingly clingy little girl in comparison to you.</p><p>No, she couldn’t even compare. <em>You </em>were fascinating.</p><p>From the intellectual conversations you were able to uphold and debate with him freely, to the way your body felt pressed against him when you’d invite him over for a date night. He’d explicitly set boundaries, and was not afraid to admit he was still a virgin. But by late October, it was getting more and more difficult to restrain himself from your touch.</p><p>Maybe it was just the cold of Autumn making him want to feel the heat of your skin on his, but he couldn’t just let this month-long relationship skip so forward— it was unbecoming of a professional mindset.</p><p> </p><p>Then Halloween came around.</p><p> </p><p>You told him you wanted to take him to a few friends’ parties, dressed up as the least intricate versions of zombies or something. It pained him to think about, but you mentioned you would show up to the frat house that night regardless. So obviously he couldn’t ignore the offer; especially when you said you were going to dig through a box your family sent of more clothes to find your old volleyball uniform top.</p><p>This intrigued him, and he spent the whole week discussing his own volleyball experience with you. The two of you felt closer, somehow bonded by this silly club he joined out of boredom.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The night of the party, you found your top just in the nick of time. Face beat to the Gods, the smallest pair of spanx you’d ever worn, and the old spandex sport top that tightly held your chest and torso in shape, you were ready. You tossed your old knee pads on, blotted some blood on your right temple, and you were off.</p><p>You carpooled in an Uber with some other girls that lived in your apartment complex, excited to see Tsukishima in his old uniform but also excited to see his reaction to the tweaked version of your uniform.</p><p>Usually, your sport spanx went half down your thighs. But tonight you wore a pair that hugged your hips and held onto the slightest edge of your bottom.</p><p> </p><p>The frat was bustling with noise. Kei could hear it from his room on the fourth fucking floor and it was gruesome. A knock at his door made him uneasy, but then he saw two of his upperclassmen and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Dang, the Kei-baby cleans up nice! Well, ‘cept for the blood.” The first one, let’s call him Chad, was talking about the fake blood he splattered on his orange version of the old uniform. He preferred the black one anyways.</p><p>“Can I help you….my lords…” He mumbled all disgruntled.</p><p>“You said your girlfriend is coming tonight, yeah?” The second one was Kyle, the most disgusting one in the entire Fraternity.</p><p>“She says she’s almost here. I’m just gonna leave after so don’t worry about the rule—..“</p><p>“Wo-Hoaaah, slow down there geekishima. I was gonna say, you can come party with us tonight. Yanno, since your girl will be here.”</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Tsukishima’s strength to avoid blowing up on the guy with the nastiest of comments, but he nods in affirmation when you text him.</p><p>The guys in front of him got a text as well, “Aw shit, tonight’s the night Kyle!”</p><p>“Bro. I swear if she looks at me tonight, it’s going downnnn.” Kyle hardly misses the first step down the stairs, but catches himself before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>Kei made a face, unintentionally of course, but he closes the door behind him as the upperclassmen walk him down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“In case you’re confused Kei, there’s this fiiiiine ass freshie who’s been eyeing me to pound her like a hound all semester.” Kyle goats, almost drooling at the thought of you.</p><p>“Don’t let him fool you, Geekishima, she’s been looking for my monster cock to demolish her taut little body.”</p><p>“Chad, shut up bro. You’re not taking my lil roadkill from me.”</p><p>Tsukishima chorted, “She’s dressed as roadkill?”</p><p>Chad rolls his eyes as he stomps down the next flight of steps, “Nah, she’s some sort of dead cheerleader or something.”</p><p>“Classic.” Kyle laughs.</p><p> </p><p>It only passed his mind for a second that they could’ve been talking about you, but he looks at his phone to text you he was almost to the first floor when Chad gets another text.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, bro bro!” He beams, “She’s taking pics with her friends at the wall!”</p><p>“Aw shit, buckle up lil Kei-baby, ‘cause soon as we hit the door, your eyes will explode from looking at how banging she is.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With a blinding highlight, and the poutiest of lips, you were taking selfie after selfie with the girls you came with, as well as other girls you knew from your previous endeavors here. Though you have yet to lay with a sigma alpha mu (or Sammy for short), you were sure tonight would be the night Kei would be the one to break that record.</p><p>You were excited to take pictures together in front of the walk that had their Greek lettering on it and post him on your IG as your official boyfriend. And as the door to your far right opened, you were met with not one but three pairs of eyes.</p><p>Not knowing who the two beside him were, but happy nonetheless, you smiled widely and waved. The pair must have thought it was for them though, cause they stammered and shoved your lanky boyfriend around as they said things you couldn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>As you move to approach the trio, fixing the small backpack straps on your shoulders, one of them had turned to the blonde and asked where his girlfriend was.</p><p>“She’s right there.” His voice was stoic, but on the inside he was trembling with half rage— and half desire. You looked especially attractive tonight, and he knew nobody would believe his claim but he pointed over at you anyways.</p><p>Chad and Kyle follow the end of Tsukishima’s half-assed point to find you strutting towards them and laugh in disbelief.</p><p>That is, until a bright “Tsukki!” chimes from your voice and your body pushes past the pair to hug your boyfriend. The heels you wore barely put you at the center of his chest, but he wrapped his arms around your waist protectively.</p><p> </p><p>“No way. Nooo fucking way.” Kyle angrily cries, confirming Tsukishima’s earlier fears.</p><p>You turn your head to look at him, faking a confused look, “Oh, do you guys need something from him? We kinda need to dip soon.”</p><p>“Actually, I was gonna ask if we didn’t go…” Kei’s deep voice rumbles against your chest. “I don’t feel too good.”</p><p><em>“Oh no!”</em> You cry and let a pout fall as you look up at him. “Are you getting a cold?”</p><p>He shrugs, “I think—..”</p><p>“Geekishima, you can’t just deny the lady a party!” Chad boisterously attempts to get into your field of view. “Lil mama, why don’t you just let him go back up and let <em>us</em> take care of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vomit threatened to reach your throat. You want to sneer at the sleazeball, but a better idea creeps into your mind. Make him regret disrespecting your relationship like that.</p><p>“No thanks, pal.” You say with a quirk of an annoyed eyebrow before turning back to Kei and giving him a sweet smile as your hands crawl up his chest with half-lidded eyes, “How ‘bout instead, I ‘<em>take care</em>’ of <em>you</em> for the night?”</p><p>You say it loud enough for the upperclassmen to hear, even adding a small dip in your voice that makes Tsukishima grateful for the lack of lighting down here, otherwise you’d see him turn cherry red.</p><p>“Here, o-or your apartment? Your place has less people.” He tried to sound normal, like he was actually needing to be cared for. “Plus I don’t have any medicine here.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>you’re smart enough to know that <em>I don’t care </em><em>who’s</em><em> around</em>.” Your voice drips with sultry, smoothing out the wrinkles you made in his shirt. “‘Sides, I haven’t been in your room yet, and I’ve probably got something in my bag that’ll help.”</p><p>With a quick glance to the upperclassmen, he nods in response and grabs your hands before turning back the way he came to enter the stairwell again. You toss a wink behind you as he pulls you along, furthering the disappointed noises from the nasty pair that had the audacity to try and get you away from Kei.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Those guys are assholes,” You finally sigh while turning into the second half of the stairs to the second floor. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I’m sure they would’ve forced you to leave if I didn’t hop in.”</p><p>He shrugs, “They claimed they knew you well, so I guess they wanted to prove it.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen them before, are they first years too?”</p><p>This makes him chuckle, adjusting his glasses once more as you reach the second set of stairs, “As immature as they are, no. No they are not.”</p><p>“Well, regardless, I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.”</p><p>The blonde chews on his inner cheek, not wanting to admit he was lying.</p><p>“Also, do they always call you Geekishima?” You huff, annoyed, but also starting to lose your breath from climbing these stairs in heels, “It’s kind of lame.”</p><p>He smiled smugly, “Nimrods like them don’t have the mental capacity to come up with good insults.”</p><p>“Ah, but an intelligent man like you <em>can</em>..” The flirtatious hum in your voice sparks that fire in his chest once more, just as you’re reaching his floor.</p><p>“Tch, of course.” He’s trying to play cool but, just like in class, you can feel him reacting to you. “They told me they had monster cocks and I have a feeling they’re more like hobbit cocks.”</p><p>You laugh heartily as the two of you turn for the final flight. It’s silent for a while, but he’s got a small pull at the corner of his lips that dares you to call it a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man!” You huff, kicking yourself once you reached the top of the stairs. “I wanted to take pictures with you down there.”</p><p>He gave you an odd look, “Pictures? How come?”</p><p>The hand in yours pulls as you sigh, “I want to post them on my Instagram. I already took enough selfies with my friends, but I want some of you and me to mix into it.”</p><p>Now he’s anxious, turning away from you to unlock his door. “Well, I don’t like pictures— besides, you’re…. <em>you</em>. And I’m… well..”</p><p>You furrow your brows at him trailing off as he pushes the door open for you to enter first. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s just…” He can’t put it in words for once. You cross your arms and lean on one hip, refusing to enter until he explains. “I’m still unsure of the reason why you date me when you look like that.”</p><p>“Ehh?” You frown. “What’s wrong with how I look?”</p><p>His eyes shut in frustration with himself, “<em>No</em>, not that. Nothing’s wrong with you, that’s my point.”</p><p> </p><p>Unconvinced, you stare him down.</p><p> </p><p>“(name), can you please just come in?”</p><p>“Are you going to explain to me what you mean?” You make him exhale an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“Yes, come on, just stop assuming the worst.” Of course he knew what you had going on in your head.</p><p>The two of you worked almost <em>too</em> fluidly together; finding the right ways to give or take support from each other and knowing what the other was feeling almost every time.</p><p>You bounce past him, arms still crossed, and only turn when the door shuts. His room was bigger than yours at the apartments, the walls left almost bare outside of achievements or letters of recommendation. His bed was neatly made, too close to the ground for a tall guy like him, though it was obvious he was laying on it before he left due to the dips in the pillows and the folds near the edge of the duvet.</p><p>“Phones on the bed.” Your rule at your apartment was that in order to spend time together, you’d have to put your phones away for the first ten minutes. After tossing yours almost too hard (it almost slammed into the headboard at the furthest side from you but thankfully it slid under the pillows), you wait for him to dig his out of his pocket; he tossed his gently so that it landed directly on a pillow and turned to face you. </p><p>“I don’t know how to word it nicely, so I’m just going to be blunt here.” He starts.</p><p>“You’re always blunt. That’s part of why I like you.”</p><p>He huffs, kicking his shoes off and crossing his own arms. “You’re attractive. Very much so. Anybody else can see it clear as day that you’re also not an imbecile and that’s what made me drawn to you. But…”</p><p>Your eyebrow raised as he trails off.</p><p>“It also makes other people drawn to you, I’m sure you have plenty of other dating options— I’m not sociable, I don’t necessarily <em>like</em> drinking, I can’t stand incompetence, and I’m not nearly as open with my emotions as you are.”</p><p>“And you think I shouldn’t be with you because I’m the opposite?” Your voice is louder than normal, “Do you think I’m <em>lame</em> for that? Being tolerant and open. Is that why you’re bringing this up?”</p><p>He shakes his head briefly before rolling it back as he sucked his teeth, “<em>No</em>, (name), obviously I don’t fucking think that, I’m just saying you should be with someone who is <em>also</em> like that.”</p><p>“Why?” You eye him as he plops down onto the bed, sitting just off to your side with long legs parted as he pressed his hands onto his knees.</p><p>“So assholes like the pair downstairs don’t get away with hitting on you because I <em>don’t</em> look like someone you <em>should</em> be dating!” He said it so fast you hardly caught the tail end of it. You let him calm down before speaking softly;</p><p>“Is that why you said you were sick…?” You’re disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>But to think he <em>wouldn't</em> have been this worried about your affection only a month in your relationship was silly in itself. And yet, with the amount of time you spend <em>with</em> him more than not, you just figured he <em>knew</em> that you didn’t care if he wasn’t a social butterfly like yourself. “You don’t think I like you, because you’re not like me.”</p><p>He nods.</p><p> </p><p>Your arms move to remove your bag, and he’s frozen in place. Once it’s off your shoulders, you open it and start rummaging through it. You’d brought your going out essentials with you; a pair of shoes for when you’re tired of heels, a small bag full of makeup for touch-ups, makeup wipes, safety pins for outfit malfunctions, a granola bar in case you feel queasy, and a pair of sweats for the ride home. Tsukishima kept silent as he watched you and your freshly manicured acrylics dig through the bag with a stoic look on his face. But his heart was racing; he had no idea what you were doing, and half of him thought you were going to toss a bottle of ibuprofen at his head and storm off.</p><p>Instead, you pull out an envelope with his name written neatly in the center, and toss <em>that</em> at him. He doesn’t know what to do, glancing between you and the envelope in confusion.</p><p>You wave your hand up at him as if to insinuate he should get a move on and open it.</p><p>When untucked from the envelope, he saw that what you wrote was the assignment you had to turn in, written in the style that reflected the original poet, but the lines were filled with endless praises and lovely words describing him. It never said his name specifically, nor did you use anything that hinted at his appearance, and yet he knew you were talking about him. Your words melted together, filling him with a warmth he’s only felt around you and bringing heat to his cheeks while he read how your lover in the poem was a recluse, silver-tongued intellectual. In one part you mentioned his lack of communication, but that his actions spoke much more than you could ask for— and for the rare instance that only occurred once in a blue moon, Tsukishima felt understood.</p><p>You were much more attentive toward him than he initially thought; openly admitting you had your eye on him all semester, and only gained the courage to ask him out after you became writing partners. This poem hit all of his boxes, but he also read it academically and was sure you were going to get at least an A-. That made him smile. It also pleased him to see how you were just as infatuated with him as he was with you, and as you lowered yourself to your knees in front of him, he could feel his entire face flood with blood.</p><p>Wearing heels was a hassle, and you thought of unstrapping them while he re-folded the paper and placed it back into its envelope neatly. He just watched you, eyes flitting along your entire figure as you decided that the look he was wearing behind them screamed that he wanted you to keep them on. So you just sat back with your legs tucked under you while placing yourself between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re far more emotional than you think.” The words further the heat in his face. It didn’t help that you were so close to him, wearing that uniform top while looking the way you did.</p><p>“Thank you.” He doesn’t know what to say! But you know him, and he’s probably overthinking about how to tell you how he’s feeling because it’s all too overwhelming to him. So being the good girlfriend you are, you sat up a bit and placed your hands on his thighs to push yourself up and meet his face.</p><p>“You don’t <em>have</em> to tell me how you feel, Kei.”</p><p>He swallows a dry lump in his throat at the feeling of your lips so close to his.</p><p>“I sense that you’re nervous. So I must’ve done something right, giving you that assignment now.” You half smirk as you laugh a bit. His eyes never leave yours, and he’s still <em>so</em> stiff. “What do you want, though? We’ve been this close before, but you’re completely silent. I at least need you to <em>show</em> me what’s going on in that head of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Now he parts his lips to speak, but he just closes them again before wetting them and closing in on yours.</p><p>Your kiss sends shockwaves down his body, much more than usual. The softness of your touch moving up his thighs and pressing yourself further up into his lap intensifies the burning sensation in his chest. When he parts, you’re smiling. He can feel your knees pressing into the edge of the mattress between his legs and the way you look at him makes him feel bold.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you have made out in a bed before, multiple times actually. It usually ended before he could get too excited, and you were perfectly fine with that. But right now, he wanted <em>more</em>. He wanted to tell you how he felt but…. since he couldn’t, he was going to <em>show</em> you. Just like you asked.</p><p>His hands move from his knees to the back of your thighs as he kisses you again, using a bit of force to part them as he pulls you onto his lap. Your own heat begins to blast through your body, the feeling of his crotch pressing against yours incites a gasp from your chest and he uses that moment to press his tongue into your mouth. Now you were really getting riled up, squirming around in his lap with each swipe of that muscle along yours and holding him by the back of his neck with one hand while the other twisted bunched up fabric into your fist. </p><p>He’s the first one to moan, the pressure of your hips rubbing down on his slowly stiffening shaft made what usually took minutes to burn inside of him explode. He’s never wanted you more than he does right now. It’s apparent in the messy way he’s kissing you while keeping you moving along his lap. His large hands were cupping your ass so tightly, the skin bubbles in the spaces between his fingers.</p><p>You’re losing control, teeth clashing, breathing long forgotten, and needy whines further enticing him to continue with his actions. Next thing you know, you’re pulling his shirt off and falling with him as he lays back. His hands leave your bottom and drag along your torso until he meets the hem of your shirt. Calloused fingertips hook beneath it, and you leave his lips once more as you sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki,” You’re breathless, “Are you— Is this...—?”</p><p>“You look hot in that uniform. But<em> I want it off.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Your worried expression changes back <em>so quickly</em> when he compliments you out of nowhere, then tells you what he wants for once. He was giving you this needy look in his eyes, hair disheveled, and glasses the slightest bit crooked. You pulled the top overhead, fixing your bra straps after you toss it to the side and returning yourself to his lips. His hand comes to palm at one of your breasts the second your mouths connect, and he hums in satisfaction. You move your kisses down to his jaw, tilting his head with a nuzzle into his cheek and begin placing open mouth kisses on his neck. He shudders at the feeling, eyes fluttered shut when you find a spot just below his ear that makes his breath hitch in his throat and pull that bit of skin into your mouth.</p><p>Lost fingers wander aimlessly along your back until he settles them in the center, rubbing them along the fabric of your bra and toying with the clasp until he gains the courage to undo it.</p><p> </p><p>He’s only seen your breasts in photos, when you text him late at night and tell him how much you needed to talk to him. He wasn’t expecting to ever sext anyone in his life, but he loved the rush that came with being told that you were touching yourself with him in mind. You were so gracious about it, too. Audios that capture the sweetest sounds combined with naughty pictures of yourself in the mirror or on your bed with lewd poses would make anyone want to fist their cock until it was spraying out on themselves.</p><p>And he did exactly that almost every time. Unless you sent it during one of his classes. Then he’d be bright red and uncomfortably hard in the middle of a bustling lecture that he had to participate in.</p><p>Yet here he was, fondling your breasts like he’d thought about how he would touch you if the occasion ever arose. It only made his desire stronger, rolling his hips up into yours to feel the warmth between your thighs glide over his hard dick under the loose athletic shorts he wore. You were slipping down his body however, so he had such little time to enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t complaining though, not with where you were headed. Your hands hooked into his shorts before you even reached his belly button, pulling them over his hips and down his thighs slowly until your wet, hot tongue lapped at the skin just above the hem of his boxer briefs. He had such a nicely toned body, most likely from the years of volleyball but he could probably beat the hell out of someone if he wanted to. The glance you give him asks permission, your hands rubbing back up his thighs to reach for the second layer and you slide your legs back onto the ground to kneel. He licks his lips and sits up while leaning back on his hands before he gives a small nod. You palm him over the undergarment, making him shudder an exhale while holding your gaze.</p><p>You can already feel the saliva coating your mouth as you tested him for girth and length. It was exactly how you imagined him, those confident texts just screamed that his cock was big. Once you were satisfied with the teasing touches, you pulled at the hem until your hands met his knees. Your eyes trailed up his body slowly, crawling back up to kiss his lips briefly before grabbing him. </p><p> </p><p>Your fingers could hardly wrap around it, and there was a decent curve along its length, but that didn’t stop you from lowering your mouth to the glistening tip and <em>definitely</em> didn’t matter when your tongue fell flat to drag the tip along it.</p><p>He twitched as he felt that pink muscle lolling out of your mouth, softly grunting. But then he sighed a moan after he watched you push spit out of pursed lips and spread it down his pulsating erection with your hand while sucking the tip into your mouth.</p><p>This was the exact imagine he imagined when he’d touched himself before you asked him out: Your beautiful face giving him lustful eyes as you stroked his cock so strategically. He couldn’t hold back the sounds of him panting as you licked down his length over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“(name),” He’s breathless. “Stop teasing me.”</p><p> </p><p>You flash him a smile, “Too much?” He nods, and you hum as your hand begins pumping him smoothly, transitioning into a steady rhythm where you’d twist your wrist around the tip and squeeze at the base.</p><p>“Fuck.” He moans, and you can feel the wetness growing in your panties. Tsukishima never sent clips back, he’d only take photos of his hand over the clothed rod outlined in his boxers— refusing to let you see how big he was or how hot he sounded, and instead telling you how good you looked or how much cum he would like to give you. For a virgin, this kid was the kinkiest little shit. All the fantasies he’s fed you never flourished, but you hoped tonight was going to change that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Your voice is a low hum, eyes holding onto his gaze as your fingers slid along his shaft. “Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth?”</p><p>He gulps audibly, letting a small grunt leave his chest as he tries for air. “Please.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Tsukki.”</p><p> </p><p>He groans as you press him as far back as you can, saliva drooling out of the corners of your mouth and coating your hands<em><strike> (both😳✌🏽)</strike></em> in it as you began taking him in and out of your throat. That nickname used to piss him off, but hearing you say it so sultrous fuels the excitement of getting to watch as you stuff your face with his lengthy, throbbing dick.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Uuhhhgffff</em>, fuck, (name),” His hand moves to the back of your head, using his other hand to lay his weight on while the fingers in your hair collected bunches out of your face. “Where the hell did you learn how to— <em>oohhhhg-gg- god~</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off as you shoved him further while removing one of your hands. His grip on your hair tightens and you hum a muffled moan around him, inciting more of those delicious sounds from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s— <em>auuhh,” </em>His groan is melded to a gasp, “<em>Too</em> fucking good.”</p><p> </p><p>Husky moans spike your arousal and you flutter your eyes shut as you listen to him enjoying your throat. His head tips back a bit, using both hands to scoop your hair completely out of the way and then holding it all in one bunch as he tried to get you deeper by gently pulling the back of your neck with the other. Your own free hand had slid down to touch yourself over the spandex fabric, and you hum moans on him until you need something more gratifying.</p><p>You try to slip your hand under them, but he had opened his eyes and sits up once he sees what you’re doing to pull you off of his cock— humming softly at the satisfying <em>pop! </em>your mouth makes as it releases him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take them off.” Stern. Commanding. Blunt.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your face get hot in reaction to the tone in his voice but you do as he says. Standing up, and turning around made him want to suck his teeth but then you looked back at him and he was like a deer in headlights while you pulled the shorts down tantalizingly slow. The crease between his brows grows as he groans, pleased with this lewd way of removing unnecessary fabric. Beneath it was a cheeky thong-style panty, with dyed mesh material around the waistband and soft black cotton that hardly covered your ass in an open V-shape. </p><p>His hands move to your hips, turning you around slowly and groaning in defeat— the entire front was made of that mesh material, and he pressed his forehead against your pelvis almost comically; He had been able to see the front of your cunt and how the slick drizzling out of the bottom was making the fabric glisten.</p><p> </p><p>A giggle escapes your lips, hands coming to comb through his hair as the hands at your hips smoothed out and around the back as his thumbs hooked underneath the band. He looks up at you, and almost looks lost.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” You cup his face gently as you looked down at him. These heels combined with how low his bed was made his head completely aligned with the gift between your legs. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. I…” Tsukishima looks away, “I don’t have condoms in here.”</p><p>“If I told you that I’m on birth control, that wouldn’t suffice huh?”</p><p>He huffed, looking back up at you, “<em>What kind?</em>”</p><p>“The thing that gets put in your arm,” You twist your right arm up a bit, and point out the healing cut from implantation. “I got it after we started talking, j-just in case! I wasn’t expecting—..”</p><p>“It’s okay.” He cuts you off, planting gentle kisses across the hem of your panties, “I want to stuff you with a bunch of my cum anyways. That just makes it easier.”</p><p>You wince, “You’re so lewd!”</p><p>Kei chuckles smugly, pulling his thumbs downward—slow. “But you like it. I <em>know</em> you do because you’re a dirty little cocksleeve. You say so yourself in those cruel audios.”</p><p>Your face burns like you were too close to a bonfire, his words making your lower half tingle in desire and leak even more fluid down into the fabric.</p><p>Another dark chuckle, “You’ve gone quiet. Do I make you feel embarrassed? I’m only reciting the words I write when you’re knuckle deep in this cunt of yours”</p><p>The panties finally peel off of said cunt, and the deep breaths fanning on your wet heat sends shivers down your spine. Kei hums softly as he watches the material drop the rest of the way, bundled around your black pumps.</p><p> </p><p>“Step out.”</p><p> </p><p>Why are you listening to him? Your legs moved against your will, stepping out in either direction over the outer side of those abandoned panties.</p><p>You’re supposed to be the one leading him.</p><p>He is not supposed to be this confident.</p><p>He should not have the gall to commandeer this interaction.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde scoffs through his nose, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He looks up at you once more. “You’re practically leaking.”</p><p>Suddenly feeling bashful, you cross your arms over your chest and look away. “S-So what? I liked sucking your dick.”</p><p>“That’s what did this? You’re <em>naughty</em>.”</p><p>“Says the one who just called me a cocksleeve!” You huff.</p><p>His fingers experimentally slide between your folds, surprising you.</p><p>“Ah! You can’t just—<em>hhhhh</em>..!” You had snapped your eyes back down at him but sharply exhaled when a rather long, slender finger pressed into your pussy. Your hands come to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulders, and you wet your lips as he wiggles it around.</p><p>“<em>I’m just trying to help you, (name).</em>”</p><p>Diabolical.</p><p>“You clenched.”</p><p>Sinister.</p><p>His chuckles were hazardous, he did these same ones when calling out a plebe passing by or if someone tested his intelligence and strength. He hums as he presses his lips against your hip, pulling his finger in and out of your hole and adding his ring finger when you step closer to him— eliciting a moan from you.</p><p>“Is that good, babydoll?” He asks, and if his words were the only thing you could feel, you would know he was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>He knows the answer, the asshole, that tremble of your thighs as his two middle digits hook down along your squishy walls and he rolls his hand along your slit gave it away. You’re cupping his face, bent forward for the angle and inches from his lips now, his fingers keeping a torturous pace. His eyes dart around your expression, and he can feel the precum drizzling down his shaft.</p><p>Every heavy breath you take makes him impossibly harder, and when you kiss him out of desperation he lets you do your bidding. Your tongue hooks behind his teeth as you pull him close with frivolous moans, lapping at his own in feverous rolls and his free hand wraps around your knee.</p><p>He moves to pull you onto his lap and before you can catch yourself or make him wait to do it slowly, his fingers are out of you and you’re pulled down to straddle him— his hand that was previously inside you lined his saliva coated cock up with your hole in the same instance as you tried to say something to stop him, and he was fully sheathed in one slam.</p><p> </p><p>The look on your face is worth it, the loud cry of pleasure you made too.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn,” He groans through his teeth, first orgasm funneling it’s way to his tip as you twitch around. He was big, and the stretch burned in the best way, your walls fluttered endlessly as they tried adjusting around him. “You’re a fucking vice.”</p><p>“Shhi-ffu-<em>hmmph</em>!~ Tsu-Tsukki, <em>auuhh~,</em> you need to, <em>unnnnh~</em> fuck, oh god, <em>ohh</em> fuck, <b><em>No</em></b>. Damn it! <em>Uhhhhhhnnn~</em>, I’m cumming.” You had tried shuffling off his lap while attempting to scold him, but it only resulted in his veins dragging against you. Since you were already going downhill, you grind your hips around him while your eyes squeezed shut. “<em>Ohh~ </em>fuck, you’re so big~ <em>Ssssshit</em>, I—..”</p><p>“Fuck!” He grumbles, he <em>wanted</em> to tease you for cumming but then you <em>had</em> to start moving around and the grinding made him release too, working with your hips in his hands and watching as his shaft disappeared while you rolled yourself onto his cock in thrusts.</p><p>Knees on the outside of his thighs, you held in your cries as much as you could in shame.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was supposed to take his time, dammit! </em>You scream internally until you could feel him pulsing, and it eased your embarrassment to know that he came as well.</p><p> </p><p>As your high settled, you open your eyes and push his head off your chest, “You <em>dumbass</em>! You’ve got to be the most impatient, cruelest and—..!”</p><p>“Big.”</p><p>You clenched your teeth, giving him a dangerous look.</p><p>He’s never seen you look at anybody like this, <em>especially</em> not him. Though your lips were sternly pressed together, you still had a small pout. Your eyes narrowed, glaring into his.</p><p>“Yo-You said it, not me.” He tries to break your gaze, but one of your hands moves to be furiously wrapped around his jaw, fingers prodding into his cheeks.</p><p>“Kei.” You said sternly, “Had I been anyone else, do you know how much damage that could have done? Did you even <em>think</em> before you did that? You’re on my shitlist until further notice.”</p><p>With that you release his face, and push your hands into his shoulders as you knock him onto his back. He doesn’t know how to react, and then you’re roughly sucking at his neck and his eyes flutter shut.</p><p>“Babyd—..”</p><p>“Shut it. I don’t wanna hear anything from you.” You snap, removing his hands from your hips and crossing his arms for him. They rested against his chest, but your weight pushed into his wrists and you scoffed when he sucked his teeth.</p><p>“No touching, no noise— Or I <em>leave</em>.” You were lying, but the way you were peering into his soul; he believed you.</p><p> </p><p>You hissed as you sat up, moving your hands to his knees behind you and readjusting your own legs. Your hips were opened wide, knees bent on either side of his torso and strappy heels digging into his duvet. He could see everything about you from this new position, and he regretted upsetting you instantly. What he wouldn’t give to slide you around and tell you the nasty things he had rolling around in his head.</p><p>“<em>Uuuhfff</em>. You were right, I did say you were big.” You hum, pushing your heels until you were slid off him enough to satiate yourself when you then swung your hips forward and letting out a <em>nice, breathy</em> moan when his tip slammed into your gspot. He mirrors your face, desperate to feel that again. You repeat the movement at an even pace that you knew would have him aching for more, but still made you cry out as you began to bring yourself to your peak.</p><p>“God, I could leave your cock inside me all day.” You whine, “<em>Uuuhhgggh~</em> You fill me so well, <em>Tsukki</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He clenches his jaw and balls his fists until his knuckles go white as he restrained himself from making a noise, shutting his eyes and trying to concentrate on his breathing but struggling when you move a bit faster between thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, what’s wrong Tsukki? You don’t wanna watch your monster cock stuff my tight little pussy?” You could be diabolical too. “<em>Open your eyes, </em><em>honeybunny</em>. You’ll make me so sad.” The tone in your voice was threatening when you ordered him to watch you, but your pitch changed when you whined.</p><p>An exhale carried the slightest moan as he huffed. You smirked when his eyes opened, lifting your chin and watching him through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“That’s better. Isn’t it?” You ask, licking your lips sexually as you awaited an answer. His brows crease in a pleading expression, breaths nothing but shudders as you continue to slam yourself into him. “Mmm, I see. You’re being a <em>good</em> boy.”</p><p>You stopped and he gulped as much air as he could, wiping at his forehead with the back of his forearm. He was trying hard to hold back. Your giggles are bright, but he can tell you’re mocking him.</p><p>“Maybe I need to make this tougher.” You sigh, hopping off and crawling up his body. You don’t stop at his face though, no you crawl over that and he bites his bottom lip when your cunt passed him while you made your way to his headboard. Still on all fours, you turn to look over your shoulder to the boy at the foot of the mattress, raising your eyebrow at him when he doesn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Get over here, Kei-chan.” You say sweetly, turning to press your back against the plush pillows and spreading your legs once more as Tsukishima makes his way over to you. He licks his lips as he crawls atop you, looking at you for direction.</p><p>“So you’re going to fuck me. You get to hold me in one position but same rules apply after that; No moans, no touching anywhere else.” You smile as he frowns.</p><p>“Babe, I’m sorry alright?” Desperation drips in his tone, and you’re <em>living</em> for it. Cocky bastard like him needs a wake up call every so often.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, did I say you could speak?” You sass. “I don’t recall. Do you wanna fuck me or do you wanna be left alone tonight?”</p><p>He sighs, and looks around your body for a place to grab you that he could keep in place. He opts to hold your legs in the air by the back of your knees, thinking it was going to be the easiest to maneuver. You press him into your cunt, his tip a deep red and you knew he must have been close when you got off him. Before he can start, you fake a sigh;</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot two new rules, no cumming before me, and no stopping unless I say so.”</p><p> </p><p>His groan is enough of a sign that he instilled his submission. You would’ve let him off the hook, if you felt nicer. But he was so helpless you just couldn’t.</p><p>“On the bright side, you can fuck me as hard as you want. But don’t bite off more than you can chew, babe.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at you before leaning his weight onto his hands and presses your knees back until they’re laid on either side of your head. The moan you make when he’s buried to the hilt sparks his fire once more, so he starts at a faster pace than you were at previously. In this position, that little curve his cock made wasn’t just pounding into you— it was pressed flush against the nook of your gspot and digging ferociously into the nerve there.</p><p>You couldn’t hold back the erotic moans that ripped through your throat as he fucked himself into your cunt. </p><p>It was hard to keep your eyes open but you wanted him to see you, you wanted to look so damn pleased that he would cum first. You wanted him to cheat or find loopholes in your rules, and he did exactly that.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—hh f-fuck, that’s good, Tsukki.” You egg him on.</p><p> </p><p>The rules didn’t say he couldn’t go faster without your say so, or that he couldn’t place his face just off the side of yours, <em>nor</em> did they say that he couldn’t use his breaths to slip the slightest rumble of his vocal chords as he rutted into you. You were crying out as you clenched harder onto him, trying to keep him from pushing into that corner and make him cum before he could reach it.</p><p> </p><p>“God, <em>yes</em>!” You gasp between moans, “Yeah, <em>Tsukki</em>, just like that, <em>uuhhhnn!~”</em></p><p> </p><p>He knew what you were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me baby, <em>oooouh</em> you’re so fucking big, so good, so good, so<em> good~</em>!.”</p><p>His eyes closed as he neared his peak, low groans began slipping out even as he tried to swallow them.</p><p>“<em>Uhhh~</em> god, I’m gonna cum all over your cock, Kei. <em>Can you cum, babe? </em>I want your cum <em>deep</em> inside.”</p><p>His head falls into your neck— that was nearly the end for him.</p><p>“Tell me how good I feel wrapped around you, Tsukki.” You hum softly in his ear, “Go ahead, make all the noise you want. <em>I know you’re close.”</em></p><p>A drawn out groan rips through his chest, and he’s gasping with more following;</p><p>“Sneaky, doll. You<em> know</em> how it feels.” He growls, as he starts going faster. “You want my cum that much?” <em>There he is,</em> you think to yourself as your cries get louder. “Fucking take it!”</p><p>His lips press into your neck, moans all throaty as they ripple along your skin and teeth scraping it with every deep thrust that fill you with another load of his cum.</p><p>Your nails scraped into his shoulders as your legs crossed at his lower back and forced him to still as your clenching walls swallowed him further up into you. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so lucky you’re trustworthy.” His voice is raspy and he’s still panting even as his cock stills.</p><p>”What makes you say that?”</p><p>”’Cause with a pussy that good, I don’t think I would’ve pulled out anyways.” He sighs, fixing his glasses.</p><p>”Oh yeah?” You giggle, “You’d risk getting me pregnant just because of that?”</p><p>”Fuck yeah.”</p><p>You pull him into a sweet kiss, and he slides his hands down from your thighs and up your torso until he’s got them tucked under your neck. He lets you hold him there, his lips interlocked with yours, and your hands gently removing his glasses before rummaging through his hair.</p><p>“So can we take pictures together?” You ask sheepishly after you release him, arms crossed behind his neck.</p><p>He doesn’t need his glasses to see that your eyes were shining like you’d seen a puppy.</p><p>”Okay, okay, just one.”</p><p>”Two. And you’ll let me kiss you for one.” The playful smile on your lips makes his chest constrict.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Epilogue:</p><p> </p><p>You took way more than two pictures. The two that you posted went on your story; one of him nuzzled into your jaw, glasses returned to their rightful owner, with your hand wrapped around the nape of his neck and your eyes peacefully shut. Your lips were slightly parted, and people would be able to see the scratches on his shoulders, and the single purple blotch on your neck where he’d been buried as he came. The second one, he turn his face toward the camera but kept his head tilted into yours a bit. You smiled sweetly, but you wouldn’t stop looking at him and it made him blush. So the photo was him with a small, timid smile... and you, with your eyes staring at him while your lips pulled over your teeth in a genuine and loving smile.</p><p>At first, you weren’t going to take a bunch. But he kept making you retake them because you wouldn’t stop looking at him, and eventually he had to look at you a bunch to tell you to knock it off and you just held the burst button down until he eventually just slammed his lips onto yours from the burning of your pestering stare and the phone fell from your hands so you could... do the monster mash. 😌👌🏽</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fuckbunnies (Kenma Kozume)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi i still haven’t wrote the miya twins chapter but take this kenma smut im sorry 😭 it’s shorter than normal but i apologize once again<br/>ps— not virginity related lol<br/> </p><p>urban dictionary definition of Fuckbunnies:<br/>Two people who fuck like rabbits with no emotional attachment to each other. Synonymous with fuck buddies.</p><p>except he’s your boyfriend lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A-Ah! Shit, (name), wait—..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could hardly hear the pleading whisper-shout from your boyfriend through his lustful pants and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making out on campus in his favorite crook to slip away to, usually alone, was always a fun choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, however, you insisted on wearing your skirt a bit higher. Your plush thighs that were usually covered by the safety of at least three or four more inches were well in view now that you’d rolled the hem of your skirt up and clasped your belt around it in a fashionable way that made it look like there was nothing wrong with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma couldn’t keep his feline-like eyes off of you all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homeroom in college was usually the most boring and tiring class, but when you walked in just seconds before the bell— he was suddenly wide awake. You looked completely delectable. Your hair was shining, the soft touch of makeup you applied this morning, and the sight of the most beautiful muscles he’d ever let suffocate him all combined to startle his broody attitude and awaken the </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>kitten</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span> beast in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your seat was all the way on the opposite end of his row, unfortunately. But it didn’t stop him from slouching back into his seat to catch a glimpse of your legs as you purposefully lifted one and crossed it over the other. In fact, it only enticed him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He escorted you to your second class, per usual, his arm snugly wrapped around your waist and head buried into your neck as he hummed a tune you knew meant he was feeling a lot more intimate than usual. You loved when he was happily humming, it made you blush whenever you’d text him something utterly sappy and he’d pick you up(metaphorically) from class and give your cheek a nuzzle before taking your hand in his and humming his sweet song as you walked together to the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, however, he dragged you to the steps behind the tennis courts and sat you down on his lap as he hummed sweet vibrations into your temples and hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So happy today, Kenma-chan.~” You cheer, nuzzling your nose against his once his kisses slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a-am I?” He hums, wetting his way-too-close lips as his hands fumbled with the pleated ends of your skirt and smoothed them out over his hips and knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” You hum back, readjusting your hips until you found what you were searching for; a barely noticeable growing lump in his pants that makes his humming melt into a soft gasp as the warmth between your thighs land on it, and he straightens one of his legs out over the step below you before plunging his fingers into the skin of your hips beneath your skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just th-think you—you’re exceptionally cute today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that all?” You tease, dropping your voice to a sultrous low volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lip between his teeth, he gulps and gives a soft nod as he looks up into your eyes. His cheeks a vibrant pink and pupils dilating with each squirm of your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You plant a slow, but short kiss on his lips, a single finger under his chin with your free hand prickling its way to the nape of his neck, and his spine stiffens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna take a little risk with me today, Kenma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer, simply deciding to just kiss you as an answer. Your hips are quick to help, sliding your warmth along his crotch with every turn of your head, and applying pressure with each chiming breath leaving his lips whenever you’d part for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your typically meek, and tender boyfriend leans towards a more domineering demeanor when desperate; and he was insatiably desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handfuls of your ass were groped as his tongue swirled around yours with a feverous moan, his mouth eagerly chasing yours with lips agape and he gave you a thrust upwards as he readjusted his place on the step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Kenma, I wanna fuck you so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your soft mewl entices a throaty groan and his hands guide you along his length rougher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby?” He whispers along your lips, nipping at them while your hands roamed and tugged around his hair. “Ri-Right here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whine a humming response, nodding as you press heated kisses into his jaw and drag your bottom lip along the shell of his ear with a shuddering exhale while you felt your panties become slick— making it easier for you to glide around and stimulate your clit as your weight pressed into his now unbearably hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-Bunny I don’t think tha-that’s a good— </span>
  <em>
    <span>uhhnnffff-fu-f</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>uck</em>
  </b>
  <span>, (name).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d bit into the flesh of his neck just near the back of his shoulder as your hands rubbed him down his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You whine in a whisper before leaning away from his body. “Okay, we can stop then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile at the look on his face; his eyes glossed over, pink dusting over his cheeks and the tip of his nose in arousal, lips flushed and swollen while trembling in desperation at your action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah! Shit, (name), wait—..!” He cries as you start to lift off his lap, his hands squeezing your hips to freeze you in place as you hovered way too distant from your previous seat against his crotch. “F-Fuck, please. Please come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” You hum, lifting your chin up and looking down at him through your lashes. “Kenma-chan~.” The time was sing-song like as you say his name and lower only your face to meet his, “I don’t wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>overstep</span>
  </em>
  <span> your boundaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a double-entendre, your feet had been tucked beneath you prior to removing yourself from his lap but now they were moving to press into the step he was on, your weight resting on his knees. His hands fly to his belt, making quick use of his fingers to unravel his pants and loosen the restraints holding his erection back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm..?” You hum teasingly, feigning a bashful look as you turn your head to the side and bat your eyes shut, “And here I was, thinking you didn’t want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, bunny. Get back over here now, and fuck me.” His voice was so soft compared to the manner in which he was speaking to you, and the look in his eyes was bewildered. “Hurry before the bell rings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have to be asked twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands desperately grabbed at articles of clothing, hair, skin— anything they could grab for leverage as the two of you returned to your heated kiss. You whimpered subtle cries when he released himself from the confines of his boxers, and moved your panties to the side so you could slide along his shaft to coat him with your slick, wet folds. He groans in desperation with each swing of your hips, the way you just barely let the tip reach your entrance before sliding down to let it rub against your clit made him feel lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did this cycle only twice before he got impatient, and grabbed your hips when his tip met your entrance the third time to shove you down onto him; a garbled moan leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnngh~! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So wet for me, bunny.” He cries, bouncing you along his length with joyous pants. “God, you take my cock so well (name).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high-pitched hitch in your throat makes his eyes flutter open, and toss his head back once he sees the absolute bliss on your face as you were impaled a multitude of times until you could snap out of it, and take the reins back.</span>
</p><p><span>“Shit!” You heaved, moving to press your hands onto his knees and thrust forward in fast dips. “So good, soooo goood Ken</span><em><span>maaa—uuuhhhhn</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>nnngh</span></em> <b><em>fuck</em></b><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Shhh. You’re so loud, baby.” Kenma hushes you, moving a hand to the back of your neck and squeezing as he holds you stationary so he can give you rough thrusts that racks your torso up in succession in time with the pitch of your cries. “Is my precious girl about to cum? God, bunny, you’re gonna milk me if you keep cl-clenching like that— </span>
  <em>
    <span>oohhh!~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <b>fuck.</b>
  </span>
  <span> You’d like that wouldn’t you? You wanna walk around campus with my cum leaking into your panties, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squeeze your eyes shut and lean back more, slamming a hand down onto his shoulder and gripping his knee roughly as you slam your hips to meet his with a lip pulled between your teeth stifling your cries for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! You want a load of my cum that bad, baby? Don’t worry, you’re going to get your fill.” Kenma hums over your cries, moving a hand to your tailbone while the other had it’s thumb rolling circles around your clit. “You wanna cum with me Bunny? Wanna cum around my cock while it’s filling you with my kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what breaks the dam as you let out a wanton moan; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Auuughhh!~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck! Yes, Kenma— put a fucking baby in me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ssssss—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I— </span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>cumming~.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slams into you with a brutal strength relentlessly, eyes fluttering shut as the squishy sounds coming from your cunt filled his ears, gritting his teeth and giving a loooong groan until he cums. Only then does he yank your body flush against his torso, moving with your hips as you spasm about around his girthy shaft and you’re practically bear hugging his chest with shaking thighs and bucking hips. You’re being kissed all over your exposed neck as you stretch your head back and caught your breath until your mind stopped swirling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your boyfriend rubs circles along your back with the pads of his fingers and hums happily while nuzzling his cheek against yours like a kitten in need of pets. His eyes are shut even as you string your fingers through his hair and cup his face to have him look up at you while you peppered kisses around his cheeks and into his lips. A metal rattling sound from behind your boyfriend catches your attention and you squint your eyes as you try to make out the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the tennis club is here.” You say, huffing in annoyance as you spot a familiar head entering the courts behind kenma and tossing a bag onto the bench before spotting the two of you, “Oh fuck, Kuroo-san is coming over to the fence!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma scrambles to unsheathe himself and you’re quick to pull your underwear where it belongs before anything can fall out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t my favorite lovebirds! I could hear you way over by the Modern Languages building.” Kuroo chirps through the fence, hands extended over his head as his fingers grip through the chain links. “You guys fuck here often or only when I’m about to start practice early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Kuroo.” You groan, flipping him off as Kenma buries his embarrassment into your seldomly marked up neck. “Wipe that grin off your face before I slap it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette cackles, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” A beat passes and Kenma finally surfaces from your neck to lay his head on your shoulder as he looks over his own to meet Tetsurou’s gaze. “So if you’re not fucking, the hell are you doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking knew it.” Kuroo retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No like, we’re discussing punnett squares for class.” Your lie is so clear, and yet it seems to go right over Kuroo’s bedhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s easy. But fuck them kids, and get to class cause the bell rang while you were over here screaming out for a baby.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Pffft— You </span><em><span>wish </span></em><span>you</span> <span>could hear me scream for a baby.”  You roll your eyes, picking up your bag and placing it on your back before moving to stand up. Your sheepish boyfriend held your skirt down as you stood and he followed suit shortly after. You adjusted his tie as he quietly buckled his belt before turning around.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kenma!” Kuroo raises his voice a little as you move over to your boyfriend’s side, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Tetsu?” He grumbles, pulling his bag onto his shoulder and watching as the business major walked backwards to his stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time your girlfriend lies for you, make sure you don’t wear khakis.” Tetsurou says with a smirk, “Her cum is all over your crotch, you damn fuck bunnies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Kenma’s face goes cherry red and he looks down, only to find his pants are black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made you look, god, you’re so easy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to spend the rest of the day with your skirt in its rightful place, and praising Kenma so he wouldn’t go into his dorm for the remainder of his blocks for class. Definitely need to get that asshole Kuroo back…. but how?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mockingbirds. (Miya TWINS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-throws this at you-</p><p>T-TAKE THIS IM SORRY ITS LATE N A SPRINKLE LF HEADASSERY AND UNEDITE DOKAY BYEDXIAOS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never liked being an exam prep tutor.</p><p> </p><p>The amount of people who would abuse their privilege of having your number by either requesting to add you on snapchat, or straight up try to spark a conversation unrelated to their academics was suffocating. Which is why now that you were in your final year of undergraduate school, you only accepted one pupil at a time, every three weeks per semester.</p><p> </p><p>Everything has gone so well! You weren’t smothered by unwarranted affection in person like when your pupils would all meet for a lunchtime cram session. No, now that you were only taking one person at a time under the guise of being caught up in your grad school entrance exams; you were finally free.</p><p>Free to attend festivals instead of participating(by force so those pupils wouldn’t ask to take you as a date) for once, you could eat lunch in near silence out on a bench in front of the Library, and most of all— None of your pupils had the gall to text you!</p><p> </p><p>None of them. At all. You were so used to your phone blowing up the past four years of your life that now you were approaching graduation, you were kinda bummed to have less than a normal amount of messages. One might call you needy, but to be honest, you were aching for human interaction. Even if it made you want to vomit.</p><p>So you decided that since you were no longer taking a college prep class outside the campus like you were at Inarizaki High, you could use more than one pupil to keep your spirits up.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t expect them to be related, however.</p><p> </p><p>Nor did you expect them to be brawn, tall, and stupidly handsome twins that reigned the Volleyball Club.</p><p>It made you want to choke, to be honest. <em><strike>In more than one way too.</strike> </em>When you met them, your usual bubbly personality locked itself away into a shell and you kept a strong front up to avoid embarrassing yourself in front of the pair of eye candy. But you were practically left drooling <strike>(not just from your mouth😩)</strike> after they persistently texted you for extra daytime and weekend sessions, claiming to have no down time after school due to the club.</p><p> </p><p>Near the end of your third week with them, right around your twenty-first birthday, you notice them acting up. They started sitting closer to you, asking you deeply personal questions outside the curriculum, texting you late at night just to talk, and— now this ones a doozy— downright touching you openly whether you were out in public, or deep within the confines of the Library.</p><p>It started out with gentle head rubs and pats between your shoulder blades. But Atsumu once playfully, and yet arousingly, pinched your cheek in front of his brother using the back of his middle and forefinger and the heat that raced to your cheeks made him chuckle darkly; and that was the spark that lit the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing you know, Osamu thinks it’s okay to put his hands on your hips or lick at your earlobe when leaning over your shoulder to check his answer. And tuck hair behind your in the midst of you talking. And sling his arm around your shoulders when walking to your designated study area, or rub his hand over your ass whenever he greeted you with a hug.</p><p>And <em> then </em> Atsumu starts grabbing you by the hips whenever he’d creep up on you at a vending machine, and pull you into an intoxicatingly hot embrace with his hands sliding up your waist to rest on the peaks of your breasts; watching your reaction in the reflection of the window as he calls you “(name)-chan” or sensei.</p><p>It flustered you beyond reasoning, and it only made him feel bolder; putting his hand high on your thighs in the middle of explaining a formula or spelling mistake to his dear brother across the table, sometimes prickling his fingers beneath your skirt to hear you stutter.</p><p> </p><p>But don’t think they didn’t notice how you never stopped either of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In fact, during your final study session, the day after your birthday, they both give you gifts! It was sweet, really, going to their shared room when no one was home, wearing your school uniform and sitting on the floor with your back against Osamu’s bed. They greeted you with endearing smiles, exclaiming a giddy “happy belated!” once you got upstairs and caught a glimpse of the two gift bags on the rug at the center of their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh!” You exclaim, “You guys didn’t have to get me anything, <em> tck</em>, thank you”</p><p> </p><p>They gave eachother a knowing glance as you hugged Osamu and then Atsumu. You missed it, of course, too busy tossing your bag onto the foot of Atsumu’s bed and lowering yourself to sit on your knees as you dragged the bags over to Osamu’s side of the room. You didn’t even think twice about the way your skirt hitched up from crawling forward, or the way it settled way too high up on your thighs when you sat back on your feet.</p><p>A small black giftbag with an envelope resting on top of a neatly folded velvet bag was the first one you opened. The envelope wasn’t sealed shut, so you pulled out the notecard(literally one of your purple flash cards) to read. The older boys seat themselves in front of you, eyes darting along your curvaceous figure as you read the card Atsumu wrote.</p><p>The note consisted of many praises for your genius mind, and considerate heart(this part made you blush) since they took advantage of your services more than they originally agreed to. He wishes you a happy belated, ending it with “Now that you’re legal, you should come grab a drink with me sometime. You’ve got my number. Use it. -Atsumu” and a winky face, furthering the flutter deep in your abdomen.</p><p>“Oh, honey!” You coo like some friendly high school teacher speaking to her kids, “I dunno about the genius part, ahah, but you’re so sweet, thank you Miya-san.”</p><p>“I told you, it’s okay to call me Atsumu.” He rolls his eyes, “But it was nothing, cutie, open the bag.”</p><p> </p><p>You wiggle your hips a little in giddiness(looking like a happy little puppy), pulling the velvet bag out and then suddenly side eyeing him, “Please don’t tell me there’s something that’s gonna jump out at me in here.”</p><p>Osamu laughs, and both men say “Get it over with already.” in unison, chastising you.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” You grumble, opening the drawstrings and finding a bottle of Dylan Blue by Versace. The same fragrance that you once circled in a magazine while waiting on the twins to finish up a mock test you made to see how much they’re actually paying attention to. You had it in mind, having smelled it in Sephora once and feeling badass when you spritzed it on, for your sole birthday gift….from yourself. Nobody really bought people presents these days, being in your early mid-twenties was a weird time. Half of your friends are pregnant or married off, while the other half are doing well in school or at work yet still partying like freshman year never ended.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit!” You laugh, “How the hell did you remember this? I don’t even know if I had told anyone about buying this.”</p><p>“Maybe I was studying more than just the ‘History, and Arts 402’ classnotes.” He hims, sifting back on the heels of his palms, his right leg rocking side to side from his habit of tapping or bouncing it when flat on the ground. His knees were spread out a bit, the left one bent up with the foot horizontal to the floor and the right on lazily turned outwards as he bounced it. “Hah, I’m only teasing. But you like it, right?” The uniform pants tightened around his thigh everytime he rocked his limb around in a steady rhythm. It took all your strength to not take a peek as you tore your eyes from his with a nod; turning your attention to the bag and finding a smaller rectangular envelope encasing what <em> had </em>to be a gift card.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t take that,” You whine, embarrassed, “This perfume is already pricey enough, I’d feel greedy if I took more.”</p><p>He just smirks, tiling his chin up as he leaned further back to scoot his body behind him and sit against his bed as he says, “It’s okay to be greedy every once in a while. ‘Sides, I lost the receipt for it anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>You somehow didn’t believe him, pouting as you defeatedly return your gaze to the envelope and unfolding it. You were sure your head was going to spontaneously combust from the amount of blood pooling into your head as you read the name of the shop the card was for, as well as the number imprinted at the top left corner of the card.</p><p> </p><p>“Nononononono, no,— Atsumu-kun. This is too much—..”</p><p>“What’s it for?” Osamu interrupts, a glint in his eyes hinted he already knew.</p><p>“It’s I, uh, it’s a two hundred and fifty dollar gift card for the Savage X Fenty website.” </p><p>“Damn!” Osamu practically barks, slapping his brother upside the arm, “<em>You</em> <em>sly</em> <em>dog!</em>”</p><p>“Turn it around and read the back... —<em> to yourself! </em>” He added the last part with a somewhat guilty glance over to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Knowing you, this card might be forced back into my possession. So here’s the deal that comes with this gift. You can keep it, and buy whatever you want. But I get to see it on you, in pictures. Or you can give it back to me, and I’ll buy you whatever I want, and just hope you’re wearing it everytime I see you. You can guess why.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your jaw clenched to withhold the screech building in your throat, “U-Uh, I,... hah! I think… I’ll keep it.”</p><p>He chuckles darkly, “Fine by me.”</p><p>“Open mine now!” Osamu spews in a jealous speed, a soft blush creeping up his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His bag was also black. But inside there were five littler bags, all of which looked like they contained sweets or snacks, and a card. You whipped the card out in a hurried manner, hoping it’ll calm you down. Biting your bottom lip nervously, you read the card. Similar to his brother, he thanks you for giving them the time of day and praises your intellect. But he also goes on to tell you how beautiful you are, and how much he’d like to take you on a date one night, claiming that you could use this card to cash in on it whenever; be it five years in the future or not a week later from now.</p><p>He also attached two fifty dollar bills and two hundred dollar bills folded into little hearts that decorated the card, most likely by his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu-kunnn,” You whine, “You’re gonna rot my teeth with this card alone, let alone the snacks.”</p><p>He laughs, “Not <em> all </em> of it is candy, (name)-chan. But I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>“Still, this is too nice. Thank you guys, really, you’ve already paid me for tutoring you. Ugh. <em> You shouldn’t have done this.” </em> Your voice was a whine at first, but dropped to a kinder yet stern tone.</p><p>“Ooh. Don’t scold me like that, Sensei, you'll titillate me.”</p><p>Your hand flies to your mouth as it dropped open, “Atsumu-kun!” You gasp, smacking his foot with the back of your hand, “Don’t be lewd about it.”</p><p>“No, he’s right,” Osamu chuckles as he scoots to sit on your left side. “It’s kinda hot when you get all mad at us for not paying attention during our sessions.”</p><p>His face was right up in front of yours however, a mere palm away. You felt your pussy clench at the sudden intrusion as your body jumped when he came at you.</p><p>“H-Hah, wha-what? I don’t—..”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act all shy now, doll.” Atsumu’s velvety voice was in your right ear and you gasp as his hand comes to rest at the root of your hairline, fingers sliding up the back of your scalp as his thumb dragged along your jaw once you looked at him, and continues; “We both know you like it when we’re too busy eye fucking you to start listening to that cute mouth of yours talk about the English language.”</p><p>“That’s easily our best subject, you know?” Osamu hums as they both lay a hand on your inner thigh, “We just love to watch you act like your real self once you negate back to your native language.”</p><p>Atsumu has his cheek dragging down your neck painstakingly slow, nuzzling his nose against it as he sighs, “Why’d you always have to be so serious with us when you <em> know </em> you’re the little baddie with a crazy tongue when you’re out with your friends?”</p><p>His lips purse against your neck with a kiss, making Osamu unbuttoning your top go unnoticed (disregarded), and the heat in your core shivers down a tingly sensation that trickles along your slit.</p><p>“That’s why we know you, by the way,” He says, and you look up at him with wide eyes, wondering when you had shut them. “You came to one of our parties last semester, though I doubt you remember. Drinking liquor like it’s water isn’t good for you, (name).”</p><p>Atsumu pressed upward of your throat, humming a breath once he’s back at the shell of your ear, “But you were so hot, dancing like that with those filthy lyrics leaving your lips... I asked one of your friends for your name so that we could request you as an exam tutor sometime this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s hands open your shirt, exposing a black lycra sports bra with thin straps that were perpendicular to your collar bones as the back crossed at the base of your neck. It was simple, having minimal support, but he wets his lips at the way your bosom rested up through the slight arch of your back you were pushing; your chest rising in a rhythm you were starting to lose control of.</p><p>“You’re perfect. So perfect.” He groaned more to himself than to you, fingers grasping your waist to pull your arch higher and moving to straddle your left knee between his calves when your legs pull in towards your body— Atsumu using this to his advantage too, leaning down to kiss up your thighs while his left hand moved your skirt up inch by inch, and his right hand soothed it’s way up to the little dip between your inner thigh and the peak end of your pelvis.</p><p>“B-But, I didn’t know, <em> hhhhh— </em>..” You audibly inhale through your mouth when Osamu’s cold hands dip into your bra to cup your breast. “Y-You should have told me.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” The grey haired one chastised you, taking one of your buds into his mouth.</p><p>“What would you have done about it?” Atsumu adds, unhooking the clasp at the side of your skirt, and pulling the zipper down slow. “Surely you wouldn’t have let us toy with you for three weeks straight.”</p><p> </p><p>A nibble on the flesh of your left hip makes you wince in shock, thighs clenching one attempt to shut and it didn’t help that Osamu switched over to latch onto your left nipple at the same time. Atsumu leaves a red splotch there, kitten licking and kissing across your belly while he pulls the skirt off.</p><p>“I— I don-n’t know, but are you both really d-down for this?” You question, “You’re brothers.”</p><p>Osamu lifts his head to look up at you, tongue swirling around the bud that had just been between his teeth and shrugs. “It’s not like we’ll be fucking each other. Just you. You don’t mind it, do you?”</p><p>His right hand slides up to your neck as he pulled you into a kiss, maneuvering your body to scoot your hips down further; silencing your answer and making it easier for Atsumu to settle himself down and tug your panties off with a helpful lift from you.</p><p>“<em> Oh, honey, </em> ” Atsumu groans softly, “You’re so wet, princess.. <em> You shouldn’t have </em>.”</p><p>They both inwardly chuckle at his imitation of you, and you can feel the rumble of Osamu’s chest against your left palm as well as the hum through his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde presses a kiss right on your clit, making your legs twitch in anticipation and your breath shudder against Osamu’s lips. He groaned as he took it as a sign to lick between your bottom lip and your gums, hands now cupping your face to hold your mouth open.</p><p>You whimper as you feel his tongue sway across yours, stealing each shaking breath of yours by closing his lips upon yours in a searing hot suckling kiss while his brother swirled his own along your cunt.</p><p>A mewl creeps through your throat and Atsumu’s hands caress your hips as he hums a happy response. You didn’t mean to, but your right hand laced through the front of his hair as you instinctively pushed him lower and adjusted your hips once more.</p><p>“You need something, doll?” He asks, lips making a sharp <em> pwch! </em> sound from the release of his kiss and sits up. “Use your words.”</p><p>Osamu won’t let you, however, dipping his tongue into your innercheeks and bringing his left hand down to grab your right breast. But the roll of your hips is a command in itself, and has Atsumu lapping at his lips wet with your essence, taking his middle two fingers into his mouth and pushing his spit around them before sighing dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai, hai,” His voice practically sung as he obliged, his fingertips messing around the opening until they were able to widen the outer edge; “Douzo.” He hums, pressing them between your walls with his eyes staring at your face as your brows furrow, and jaw slackens.</p><p>Your whimpering moan is more audible this time, though muffled by Osamu’s tongue in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute face you’re making there, Sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>This comment from his brother makes Osamu pull from your lips, a string of saliva trailing with him as Atsumu curled his fingers forward and pumped them into you, going knuckle deep.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Auuughhh~, </em> ” You moaned with a gasp, rolling your neck back along the edge of Osamu’s mattress as your hands grasped both of them; tugging at Atsumu’s hair and fisting Osamu’s top to stabilize yourself while your hips rolled forward— riding his brothers hand like you hadn’t been touched in months. “Fuck, <em> ah </em> -Atsumu <em> -kun </em> , that’s so <em> good~” </em></p><p>They release a breath at the same time in reaction to the gritty pleasure hanging onto your voice and opening those gorgeous eyes of yours to look down at the blonde head on your thigh.</p><p>“Is it now?” He continues his disinterested, cocky tone, “You’re <em> so </em> tight— are you a virgin, (name)-chan?”</p><p>You shook your head no, licking at your lips sensually as he held onto your gaze. “Ju-Just b-ble-ssed, <em> mnnph!~ </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s left hand leaves your nipple with a slight pinch and comes to rest on your jugular while he re-plants his lips against yours, forcing your lips apart by dragging his tongue against your bottom one and prickling his own fingers around to tug at your mouth. He pulls back once more, pressing his lips together as saliva pooled under his tongue and shoving three fingers in place of the wet muscle.</p><p>You moan on his digits, bringing your eyes to hang half open while you bore into his and swirled your tongue along them.</p><p> </p><p>“Filthy.” Atsumu scolds, but works his wrist harder as he rolls it in scoops. “Don’t be so <em> lewd </em> about it, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu pulled his fingers out after a few seconds, lowering them to press circles into your clit and groaning at the yelp you make. His lips purse and he brings his right hand to hold your jaw open, spitting the collected drool into your mouth and sighing a moan when he feels your hand drop from his chest and instead grabbing him by the sizable lump that’s in his lap. Your own low groan comes after you swallow his spit and his fingers slide faster, swiping your hoodless clit(thanks to Atsumu’s free hand spreading your folds open and holding your pelvis down so that special spot is dug into) side to side until your tongue is lolled out; bumping it into his chin and becoming sucked between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What a taut little toy you are, (name).” Atsumu praises you as he drops his head so your hand falls off of it, and sits up on his knees to straddle your left one. “Go ahead and cum already so I can stuff that pretty face of yours with my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Your breath hitches in a sharp inhale, the combination of his words, their hands, and Osamu’s mouth desperately smacking against yours has your head tossing back once more— your eyes falling back into it simultaneously.</p><p>“That’s it— damn… you sure are clamping down on my fingers, baby.” He groans as your hand undies his belt buckle.</p><p>“I’m sure my teeth are going to <em> rot </em> with all those sweet sounds your pussy is making for us.” The sounds Osamu mentions is the squelching of your hot fluids lubricating your walls by way of his brother’s two— </p><p>“<em>AAAAuuugh-nnghh—</em> <b><em>Fuck!</em></b>” You cry, “You’re just a pair of mo-mockingbirds aren’t you?”</p><p>Make that <em> three </em> fingers squishing the liquids in and out of your fluttering womanhood.</p><p>“<em>I’m—! </em>I, <em>uhhhnn</em>~, fuck.” The profanity comes out as a disheveled shudder, “I’Mmmmnn, <em>Cummminnng</em>, <em>auuhhhgh</em>, <em>uuuhhhhnn!</em> <em>Miya-ku-kunnnnn!~</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The twins groan; Osamu in your neck sucking in the flesh there, and Atsumu releasing the hold on your pelvis so he could cup your cheek and kiss you. His lips were less feverous as you grabbed at his cock through his boxers, letting you guide him along with tilts of your head and mirroring the way your jaw slacked with every moan he let you echo into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, she’s fucking perfect alright.” Osamu’s hand leaves your clit so he can undo his top and belt. “Such a greedy slut, moving like a pro for <em> both </em>of us. Have you always been this selfish, (name)?”</p><p>Atsumu chuckles, “No, no, it must be us mockingbirds, ‘Samu.” He says with a smirk cocked up, “This body she’s got is practically begging for us to ruin it, huh, doll?”</p><p>His humming, velvet tone comes back as he looks down at you through his lashes, awaiting an answer as his fingers come to a stop.</p><p>“It-It’s okay to be gr-greedy every once inna while.” You cry, eyes shut as the digits leave you empty and sitting in a pool of your orgasmic fluid. “<em>Haahh~, </em> wa-wait, please, Atsumu-kun, Osuma-kun, please, <em> please </em> ruin m-me.”</p><p>“You don’t gotta tell <em> me </em> twice.” Osamu grumbles, already peeling his pants off his ankles. “Let’s get her up on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grunts a response, flicking his hand of excess juices and suckling what remains before he stands and undoes his pants the rest of the way; only dropping them to his knees before undoing his shirt as Osamu gets on his mattress and pulls you up with him. You’re seated into a backwards straddle on his now naked lap, hands flying to the appendage poking at your inner thigh as it’s sandwiched between your folds for lubricant.</p><p>He’s thick, a small network of thin veins spread out through various parts of his shaft, but the tip alone couldn’t be wrapped into your hand enough for all five of your fingers to touch. Your pinky and ring fingers of your right hand are lifted off of it and you squeeze the remaining ones around him while sliding yourself along the rest of his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>His blonde counterpart beckons you over once he's  undressed to his liking with a single finger tapping at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Leaning forward, you’re left on your hands and knees with a cockhead teasing your sopping cunt from below and the hands of Atsumu combing your hair out of your face into a mock ponytail with his fingers acting as the hairtie. One hand leaves, sticking into the flap of his boxer briefs and taking out his lengthy, slender dick. Your mouth was already drooling from your recent peak, so you collect as much as you can in your mouth before he guides the tip to your lips— tapping them as if he were knocking on a door.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got the most plush cockpillow lips I’ve ever seen, sweet lil princess.”</p><p>“You should see her ass, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu groans, “<em>Fuck, </em> it’s like she was <em> made </em> to be a selfish little cocksleeve.”</p><p> </p><p>Your spit spurting out onto the tip of Atsumu’s dick fills the echoing room and your mouth drops open while your tongue swirled the saliva out and around the edges; your head moving like it were a routine along the sides with the pink muscle digging as much as it could into the flesh.</p><p>“God, I think you’re right,” Atsumu hisses through clenched teeth once you’ve returned to his tip and kissed his slit. “Your mouth was meant to be filled, <em> ain’t that right, honey? </em>”</p><p>Your face looks up at him with doe eyes and lips suckling the tip into your mouth as you hum, “Mmhhhmm,” in response.</p><p>He pushes himself a little further in, waiting on you to relax your jaw for him. At the same time, Osamu is dipping his own tip into your cunt like he was grinding a pestle into a mortar— hands securely gripping your ass with his thumbs on the underside and his fingers prickling into your low back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, damn, (name)-chan— How long has it been since you fucked yourself?” Osamu’s rhetorical question, followed by a thrust upwards, makes you whine through your nose, “I can see what made Tsumu think you were a virgin; But I knew you’d be a tight little slut, just by lookin at you for the past month.” He’s silenced by the rocking of your hips swallowing more and more of his shaft into the hot spongy haven of your cunt. “<em>Auuughh~ </em> , you <em> greedy </em> girl.”</p><p>His fingers dig into you before he pushes you up by his thumbs until you’re barely nestling his dickhead and then he jams his wrists in flinging down motion that fully sheaths himself of you with his chest rumbling a grunt and your jaw widening as a cry rips through your vocal chords.</p><p>You reach out to Atsumu’s hip with one hand, nails biting the cloth of his undergarments and hips rising back up in a silent request for more. With a slackened jaw, he pressed your head closer to his pelvis when Osamu does it again so he can feel your moans vibrate around more of his shaft.</p><p>“Fuck this.” He growls, removing the helping hand that had been stroking what couldn’t fit and using it to press your chin down while thrusting into your throat. You’d relaxed it just in time, your face being fucked into in rough strides with no worries in regards to the small gags you made while forcing yourself to breathe out through your nose. “<em>Uhhhhgggghh.</em> Atta girl, yeah, that’s a <em> good </em>fuckdoll.” His groaning voice seethes through clenched teeth, fucking your mouth with his length freely.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu agrees with his impatience, bouncing your body onto his rock hard erection and relishing in the way your cunt just grips onto his cock for dear life. “<em>Auuuuuugh </em>, (name)-chan, you’re a godsend. Listen to that greedy pussy of yours keeping me tucked in. Would you like it if I stayed this deep inside you while you fuck yourself?”</p><p>Your answer? Opening your hips wider until your legs are completely horizontal over his hips and he grinds up into you with the rhythm you set while releasing meek, tender groans in comparison to the strong grunts elicited from his feisty twin brother.</p><p>“<em>Uhhhggghnnn~</em>, of course you’re fucking flexible too, you filthy slut.” Osamu’s hand comes under your right thigh to press into your clit. It was dizzying how his words were spoken so softly with a degrading undertone, whereas Atsumu was lashing out praises like he were threatening you for making noise during a serve. That and the burning stretch of Osamu’s cock scraping against fluttering walls brought tears into your eyes, especially when Atsumu decided to pull your head flush to his pelvis; the tip of your tongue flat against the space between the base of his cock and his balls, and throat forcefully swallowing air through your nostrils.</p><p>“<em>Shhhit! </em> ” He curses, eyes rolling back with a small lift of his chin, “Do it again, <em> ohhhh </em>~ fuck, yes, princess. You look so cute, (name)-chan~. Look at those tears. Aren’t you in <em>fucking</em> <span class="u">heaven</span>, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>When your face is about to turn red from the lack of oxygen, the fingers in your hair pull you off of him completely. Spit strings from his cock to your lips and chin, and your moans from the slam of Osamu’s cock become erratic; cueing the grey haired twin to wrap his other arm under your left thigh and start jamming up into you. Your remaining hand leaves the mattress to grab purchase on Atsumu’s hip opposite to your other one, gripping him to balance while he continues to stroke his cock by your open mouth. Whines fall into greedy, heaving moans that rip through your throat desperately as the cock inside you plows you toward your peak, Osamu’s fingers working as fast as earlier and picking up a brutal pace.</p><p>“<em>Ah-Ahhhh!~ </em> I’m gonna cum, <em> ooouuh,</em> <b><em>fuck</em></b><b>,” </b>Your groaned cursed is feral and hoarse as you fuck your self back to meet his sharp thrust. Your tongue lolls out once more and like a bitch in heat, you were getting the fuck of a lifetime. “O-O-Suma-kun!~”</p><p>Beneath you, Osuma lets out melodic groan. “How lewd. It’s okay, kitten, go ahead and cum on my cock.”</p><p>Your tongue slides along Atsumu’s slit when you toss your head back, scrunching your nose up and moaning wantonly as your dam breaks. “<em>Cumming!~” </em></p><p>“<em>Fuck..</em>” They sigh. Atsumu fists his cock harder, chasing out an explosive orgasm that strikes your chin and bared neck. You force your eyes back open to eye Atsumu and take his cock back in as far as possible, swallowing the remainder of his cum, while feeling the heat of Osuma’s milking out into you.</p><p>You can feel Atsumu’s cum dribbling down to your breasts and his fingers smoothing out your hair while he grumbled a string of praises between a slew of curses.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the three of you caught your breath. your body was still twitching forward while Atsumu’s softened cock slipped out of your mouth— leaving you to swipe the remains of his cum off your chin with your thumb and licking it off.</p><p>He chuckles deeply, tucking himself back into his pants and tapping you playfully on your cheek. “I’ll go grab you a tissue or something.”</p><p>With him gone, Osamu sits up and moves to close your legs over his. “I forgot to ask, but, I guess you didn’t mind regardless—,” Disinterest drips on his tongue as he continues digging slow rolls up into your cunt, “Are you on birth control?”</p><p>His voice travels on a laugh, and your hummed chuckle matches his erotic tone, “Hmm? Birth control? Do you really want to know, or is that just you trying to act considerate?”</p><p> </p><p>Teeth bite into your neck, causing you to arch forward and clench in revenge.</p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna play nice and humor you, but you didn’t have to ask for more like <em> that, </em>kitten.” His hands lift you off and you whine. “Don’t you worry that brilliant mind of yours, (name). I’ve got more milk for you.”</p><p>You turn around to face him, pushing your forearm into his chest while holding his neck so your other hand can press him back into you. “Haahh~,” The dip of your hips into his makes your eyes fall shut with a moaned sigh and Osuma’s lips mirror the way yours parted but pull into a small smirk once you start grinding into his lap. “Such a good cock, ‘Suma.”</p><p>His eyes soften, “Yeah, kitten? You like it?” The large hands on your hips keep your rhythm even when your legs start to hurt.</p><p>“Feel so full, hhh—,” You inhale sharply when his pelvis kisses your clit, “God, I’ve wanted you to fuck me senseless for so long.”</p><p>Osamu moans, filling your mouth with his tongue once more as he ruts into you at the same speed he’d used to chase your peak down before. “So filthy, <em> nngghh </em>, you’re gonna be full of cum if you keep talking like that.”</p><p>“You’ll cum inside m-me regardless, I’ve already tol-told you—<em> I’m blessed </em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Fuck yeah, you are.” Osamu growls, “Doesn’t hurt to kill two birds with one stone though.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stay. ||Promises pt 2|| (Hinata Shōyō)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>unedited haha hi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been almost a year since you started your exchange program, and though you and your boyfriend knew this day would come… you weren’t ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata has been the best partner you could ever imagine, even with his dedication to Volleyball you were still his number one girl.(that’s his favorite thing to call you!) But he hasn’t been liking college all that much, and was thinking of dropping out for a year or so the stress of that, exams, tournaments, and your stay ending was weighing him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew something was up the more he started staying out late. The RA never did catch on to your secret roommate/boyfriend fiasco, and that made your relationship all the more easier to handle. Unless, of course, you had a fight. Those nights, Hinata would hide away in Kageyama’s dorm, or go back home. And unfortunately, they’ve become more and more frequent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to make you feel insecure, and you were worried that maybe you just weren’t enough. But he promised you would stay together, even if all the oceans in the world separated you. He promised you were his only love, he promised that when you fight he wasn’t going to be there more than a day, he promised that Kageyama wasn’t going to convince him to go out, he promised there was nothing in the world he’d rather be doing than cuddling you or playing volleyball, he promised he’d never lie to you, he promised his fans were just that. Fans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou promised a lot of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’s broken nearly every single one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First he started staying at Kageyama’s for a whole weekend after a fight. Then he would stay the night even when things were perfectly fine. And to top it all off, you’ve started to catch a glimpse of orange hair on Tobio’s snapchat stories out at some bar. It was the last straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had so much going for you back home. By cramming four semesters into two this year, you’re just one more year shy of graduating and you’ll finally get to teach a variety of languages in Brazil. Job opportunities began to line up for miles once you sent over resumes, the primary schools in your hometown were desperate for English teachers and not to mention the high schoolers begging for something other than French, Spanish, or English. While Shouyou was busy doing whatever the hell he wanted, you were focusing on your education and your family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the best teacher was your sole goal in life, and if Hinata was going to be a thorn in your side by betraying your promises to eachother then you were sure as hell going to drop him when the time came. The year had gone so well, and it pained you to believe he had been playing you for a fool with that innocent facade of his. But these past two months were beginning to hurt you, the sound of his keys in the door spiking your anxiety instead of putting you at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d still smile so widely whenever he saw you, it made it hard to believe that he was faking it for your sake. Not to mention the countless gifts and kisses he showered you with when he was home from an out of town match. His sweet voice muffling praises into your skin whenever he hugged you, and the gentle touch of his fingers along your body whenever you had sex, both of these left you utterly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a huge tournament coming up next weekend, right before the final week of exams. Summer was right around the corner and the heat brought out the worst in people. It was evident in the fits Hinata would have after practice with Kageyama would go south, his attitude snappy and curt towards any and everybody. He would hardly thank your servers if you treated him to dinner, his smile hardly ever surfaced, and it was even more difficult to get him to look you in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is what just happened. Not only was he late to your post-practice date tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hadn’t even made the effort to text you about it. He plopped into your usual booth, a pout on his lips and a sigh of annoyance falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sho…” You mutter for his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” You ask, reaching for his hand on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy.” He huffs, grabbing for his cup and flopping his back onto the seat. “Just fine, (name). I can’t jump higher than I did in high school and it’s costing me everything I’m just fucking fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>B-Babe…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You scold him, his voice was too loud for him to be cursing in a shop like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t even talk now? God, I swear—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swear what?” Raising an eyebrow, you’re ready for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, “Nothing, baby, look, I’m sorry for being shitty alright?” The glow in his eyes returns for a second as he takes your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you shake your head in disbelief, “Right, just like you’re sorry for not telling me about the bar last weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata groans, “You’re still on that? I told you, I had no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you had no choice but to let that fan girl tag along, and get friendly with you in Tobio’s snapchat huh?” Your frown grows and Hinata smacks his head against the back of the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God if I knew you were gonna get on my case for something I’ve already apologized for, I wouldn’t have come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well have not.” You spat, “Not like you’re gonna be home anyways. You know what, the bills already been paid, you can take my meal to Tobio, I’ve lost my appetite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widen as you get up, “He-Hey, tha-that’s not fair, princess.”</span>
</p><p><span>You scoff, “Princess? That’s new, is that what you call your </span><em><span>puta—oh sorry,</span></em> <span>fangirl</span><span>? Have a goodnight, </span><em><span>Hinata</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Shouyou slams his hands onto his face as you stomp away, just as your server arrives with the food already in boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo-Your, um.. friend told me to bring them like this.” The poor waitress says, “She thought you weren’t going to make it, so she asked for it to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The once ray of sunshine takes the bag as he stands up himself, “She’s my girlfriend.” He mumbles, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rings, and he hoped it was you but Tobio’s photo pops up and he presses ignore, stuffing the takeout into his duffle bag. Tears well in his eyes and he curses himself outloud as he ran back to campus. It started to rain…. hard. Just like he deserved, right as he was getting close to the dorms.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unforgiving wind cut deeper into his wounds but he couldn’t care less. Lightning crashed into the never ending night sky, the darkness of the dimly lit campus consuming him as he rounded the back of the dorms, looking up to your window to see if you’d left your light on. He expected it to be off, or even just dim from the candles you liked to light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting was for there to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> figures up there, lights on as they melded together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..” He whispers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t be. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, you swore you’d never cheat on him. He fought his way into the dorms, climbing the steps three by three until he reached your floor. He hardly recognized the halls anymore, the RA had decorated for summer with a calendar of events planned for everyone to participate in— all of which he missed out on, but not you. Hinata could see your writing on sign up sheets as well as your creative touch to the walls in the form of arts and crafts. Were you really this involved with the rest of the dorm? Had it always been this way, even before you started dating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated himself for not knowing, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at every drawing you made, each with either his jersey number or were straight up of him, every origami attempt (which you crumpled as just labeled it a volleyball), and the poems of encouragement you wrote for the remaining members of the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared your shared bedroom, however, he could hear heavy breathing. His stomach churned as he reached for his keys, hands shaking even though he willed them to be still. If he made too much noise you could stop and act like nothing were happening. He’s been through this enough times to know. Taking a breath, he grips the keys tightly and slowly inserts one into the lock. Hearing you gasp makes him feel worse and he finds the door already unlocked so he just swings it open, his heart crumbling as he lays his eyes on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it look like, Hinata-san? I’m packing.” You snap through sobs, “S’okay, Jenny, you can leave now. Thank you for your concern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The RA walks off, giving Hinata a side eye glare as she passes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Packing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hinata asks, “B-But you don’t have to leave until the end of the m-month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m moving dorms.” You say, voice cracking just the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bag falls from his shoulders, “Moving dorms? Baby, why would y—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never here anyways, Hinata. You won’t even notice I’m gone, and I’ll just be down the hall.” You continue yanking pushpins from the wall, letting pictures of you and him fall to your mattress. Your sniffles and the sound of thunder rumbling while slabs of rain pound into the window pane are the only sounds being made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me Hinata.” He says, lower lip wobbling, “I’m Shouyou, your boyfriend, Sho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh are you?” You snort, “I could hardly tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please stay, I promise I’ll —!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise what? You won’t stay at Tobio’s for more than a day? Been there, broke that.” You snap, tossing a handful of pushpins into a box, “Promise that you won’t let him drag you to club? Hah. Oh wait, do you mean you’ll promise I’m your only girl? Fuck. Your. Promises. Hinata.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou starts sobbing, coming up behind you and placing his hands on your hips, “No, baby, you are! You’re my girl, I swear— You’re my everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure as hell don’t act like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He begs, “I’ll do anything, please just… <em>stay</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh, “It’s better we do this now anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Do what?” He asks, turning you around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refusing to look at him, you turn your head to the side, “End this. You and me, we’re just not going to work. If things are already like this now, I can’t imagine what it’ll be like when I’m back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, (name).</span>
  </em>
  <span> I fucking swear, you can’t just end it. I have s-so much I wanted to wait to tell you! I can-can’t lose you now, please, not when I’ve been working so hard for our future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your sadistic laugh makes his hands squeeze at your hips, “Our future? Our futures are two separate paths, Hinata.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shouyou!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grabs you by your face and presses desperate kisses onto your lips and tear-coated cheeks, “We. Aren’t. Gonna. Break. Up. Because. I’m. Going. With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You push him back a bit, “What do you mean you’re going with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean exactly that. I’m going with you, (name), I’ve been saving up so much to go to Brazil with you. I— I was gonna wait until after the tournament to tell you, I have jobs lined up there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>school</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an-and volleyball.” His boyish laugh behind tears makes your heart flutter, “I.. I am so deeply in love with you, (name), I know it’s been hard for a while, but I’ve been working at the bar Kageyama goes to, that’s why you’ve seen me there. And— And that girl, she’s just a patron there. I had to be nice to her, o-or I’d get repremendad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt so stupid, assuming the worst when he was literally looking out for you. And here he was, telling you he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you. You’ve never said that to each other, not seriously and definitely not the way he worded it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kn-know, it’s hard to believe, but baby, I would move mountains and oceans just to stay with you. B-But physically that couldn’t really happen, ahah, so I’m the one moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious, then?” Your eyes water up once more, this time with excitement, “Don’t play with me like this, Sho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile is wide, and the sparkle in his eye shows you his sincereness, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kiss him and he pulls you in tight, never wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>grrrrllglglggkgggggllhh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His tummy grumbles and his face goes red as you giggle on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring the food? Sounds like Mr. Tummy is hungry.” You tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yea-hah! I— Yes, I did, ahahahaha. That’s so embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wipe at your eyes, still laughing, “Okay then let’s eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, once the RA knew about your current situation, the school wouldn’t allow you to stay in that dorm. So the next week was spent with another freshman girl, who was far too shy around you. It wasn’t like you’d done anything to scare her off, but you kept all of your things in their respective luggage save for a handful of outfits and pajamas so you wouldn’t have to pack again for your flight home. Most of it was boxed up and is on its way back now, set to arrive just in time for you to move into a new apartment you’d had your eye on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took any of your exams with early options this week, so you’d have less to stress over for the big one you have next week. You haven’t really seen much of Shouyou since last weekend, so you made a point of going to his tournament tonight after your last exam was over. He’d been playing all day, and won two matches this far— making you ecstatic for the final round versus a prestigious university nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He claims to have seen some of the team members before when he was in high school, and was elated to have a second chance against them. You dressed up in school colors with your undergarments, and made a rash decision after taking your exam as any adrenaline junkie would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not your fault! It was the promoter person on the street, offering a coupon for the best tattoo shoppe just off the campus’ 4th Av; where all the bars and clubs where set to be. The shop was atop one of these bars, and since it was daytime it was near empty. You knew exactly what you were going to get, and if you regret it in five years oh fucking well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking out your phone and discussing with the artist how the deal worked, they decided it was a bold enough move on your part to let you get away with their Friday the 13th flash sale(which only happens a couple times a year) where if you bought a tattoo, you’d get a second one for $13. You paid for everything using the money you saved by selling your meal card back to the University before you could use it up this semester, since you were eating out anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit into your rolled up shirt as the artist began outlining the tattoos you chose. They were relatively small, the length of them combined was probably three or four inches long. The location, however, was probably one of the most discreet places you could think of, unless of course you wore a bikini(which, duh, you would back in Brazil), and the colours would pop along your golden tan skin. You made sure the artist you chose from the group in the shop had worked on people of color before, and the ink here in Japan was known for lasting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going right along your ribcage, the tail end of it ending right where your waist dips and the tip of it just below your right breast but off to side since everyone knows that under boob sweat is the worst. Especially with your size. When it was over, it was just in time for you to take a taxi to the stadium, the sedan wrap taped to your body was hardly moving and you were grateful to have been treated so nicely by the people at the shop, and the outcome was beautiful. You were so happy, it brought tears to your eyes and the man who did it even welled up a bit at your reaction. He included a little care package of cream to care for it, as well as a small bar of homemade soap his wife sells at the shop for cleansing the tattoo properly. Embarrassingly so, he informed you that you should try your best to keep friction in that area to a minimum, and not to sweat too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being punctual as you are, you showed up right on time; enjoying a small snack from vendors around the perimeter outside the stadium, and blending into the crowd. Hinata could see you, though. Those beautiful honey brown eyes of his found you every time he was rotated out or substituted for another player. Your seat wasn’t way up in the nosebleeds, thankfully, so you were able to see every little wrinkle in his cheeks whenever he’d smile up at you or start talking about you to his teammates, a feint blush on his cheeks. No matter how many matches you’ve gone to, he always blushed when his friends turned back and waved at you or called out something incoherent and embarrassing for him to hear. It made you so full of excitement you’d bounce on the balls of your feet and cheer even harder the next time he was in.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The match ended quicker than you’d expected, Hinata’s final tournament before leaving Japan left him frustrated and upset. The warmth of his friends and their families at the team dinner you attended with him hadn’t even made him happier save for a brief second where you ordered an alcoholic beverage way too strong for you. You had to split it between four different players and yourself, your face scrunching up at the taste of the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve made you something sweeter.” Hinata says softly while the two of you walk to the exit, a ghost of a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle, snuggling into his chest as his arm wrapped around your shoulders, “I bet you could’ve! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barista</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shouyou, who would’ve thought?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles lightheartedly, “C’mon babe, I’m a man of many talents, didn’t you know?” He bumps your hip with his, taking his free hand and caressing your face as the two of you arrive at a hotel the team paid for, since the dorms had curfew and the volleyball team had extra spending money thanks to the booster club working their butts off over winter break. His cheeks were a bit rosy from sampling your drink with you, and the tip of his nose was cold from the night breeze but you didn’t mind as he rubbed it along your cheek while waiting in the elevator for your floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was always so lovey dovey whenever he started to drink, and it make you nervous for his reaction to the surprise you’d got him. Not in a bad way, of course. You were just a little worried that he would overreact, and not be so ecstatic about it in the morning. With each step toward your(his) assigned room, however, you could feel the stress melting away as the spice of your drink bled into your hormones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so lucky to have such a handsome, and caring boyfriend.. He packed an extra tshirt for you to sleep in, a pair of panties you knew he liked to steal from you whenever you left your unfolded laundry unattended back in your shared dorm. He was adamant on having you change out of the leggings you wore so he could see you wear the pair of sweats he was supposed to be wearing because he liked that you were shorter than him. Though, your hips were much wider than his, and your thighs stretched against the material in a form-sitting way, he found himself giggling at the mere inches of cloth bunched up at your ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha! You look so cute in my pants, baby.” He teases, sat at the foot of the mattress with his hands rubbing into your hips beneath your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I didn’t know I could get in your pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sho.” You flirt, swiping his hair back and settling your hand at the base of his hairline as he looked up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes, “Y-You can get in my pants wherever we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You chuckle softly, shaking your head in mock disbelief. The lack of lighting from the hotel lamp made it easier for the moonlight to shine through the window just off to the side of the mattress, illuminating your skin as you shimmied out of the sweats and climbed into his lap. “You played so well today, Sho. I’m sorry it didn’t end in your favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went through a lot of losses in high school, babe.” He chuckles, “It’s okay, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rub noses with him, his hands prickling up your thighs. “It would’ve been nice to have some victory sex though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chortles, “Ah, is that all I’m good for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, kinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” He cries, playfully smacking your hips with both hands. “That’s not nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kiss him, “I was just kidding, Sho, you know you’re a man of many talents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah. Yeah, you’ve got that right, sweet cheeks. Your family is gonna love me, I’m respectable enough.” He hums, chasing another kiss from you. “I can’t wait until we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either.” You cheese, “I know my cousins are going to love playing volleyball with you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His lips part as his eyes trail along your face, “I love you, (firstandthenlastname).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart skips a beat, your hands stopping their movements in his hair. “I love you, too, Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really?” He scoots back, adjusting you in his lap, “You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna show you something,” You say instead, reaching for the hem of the jersey he’d given you. “But… close your eyes first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, “Baby, I’ve already seen—.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just do it, Sho! </span>
  <em>
    <span>For me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata lets out a sigh of contentment, “Okay, babylove.” His eyes flutter shut and you remove your top, reaching for your phone in case he’s unable to see in the light. It’s been a few hours since you had gotten the tattoo, so you start peeling the tape off the edges of the seran wrap encasing it. Shouyou’s brows furrow in confusion. “What are you—?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hush, and keep your eyes closed okay?” Your voice is shaky, and he bites his lip in nervousness. What could you be showing him? The sound of rustling plastic makes him think you’ve brought him something illegal like pot brownies you once harbored for a friend who’s dorm was under inspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the wrap was off and rolled into a ball to toss into the bin, you exhale deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, before you open your eyes, I want you to know I love you. Like, a ridiculous amount, and I wanted to prove it to you. So… How else could I do it outside of a grand gesture?” You laugh awkwardly, making him cheese. “You can open your eyes now, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeks a single eye playfully at first, searching your hands first for something like a gift, but then he catches a glimpse of color and his eyes snap open, his lips parting in awe as he turned your hips in his lap to get a better look at the art etched into your skin under the blue moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>((imagine this on your ribcage; the lil fox with a smol smol butterfly on its snoot. u the social butterfly, shoyo the sneaky, brilliant fox. uwu))</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H-Holy shit, baby! It’s beautiful, it- oh my god, it’s us!” He beams, whipping his head back up over to look you in the eyes, “You did this, for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in your eyes, “I know I kinda ruined things last week, and I know it’s been hard, having to spend this semester with a secret job and stuff so… I wanted to show you that I’m just as dedicated to us as you are. I love you so much, Hinata, Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, hah, fuck, I love you so much more,” His own tears came mid sentence, forcing a hitch in his throat as a ball formed there and he pulled you into a passionate kiss. “I. love you. Beyond. Words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your kisses heat up with every word he spoke between them, his shirt peeling off soon after and his teeth nipping at your lower lip for access as your breaths began to shorten. His hands pull on your panties playfully, one wrapping around your bottom and pressing between your thighs from behind as your kiss deepens. His fingers tease you, outlining your folds and tracing unintelligible patterns into your cotton covered flesh. You’re dragging your tongue along his, hands tugging at the mess of hair on his head and rubbing your chest into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His touches become more desperate with each passing minute, holding you in place as he scooted further back onto the mattress so you could grind against him properly and pressing you into his crotch with soft moans echoing into your mouth. One hand at the nape of your neck, and the other sliding down the back of your panties, grasping at your plump ass, Hinata sets a slow place, wanting to feel as much of you as possible. You move to his neck, sucking kisses into his skin, listening to his labored breathing and moaning into his collarbones as his cock hardens and grinds along your slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, (firstname),” He whispers. You peck your way back to his lips, taking them into yours and rubbing your hands against his bare chest soothingly, “I want to be with you forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give a breathless laugh, “Then let’s be together forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Shouyou.” You hum against his lips, backing up to toy with the hem of his boxer briefs. “I don’t ever want to be with anyone other than you. You’re etched into my skin, so you’re gonna have to suck it up and be with only me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, giving your ass a playful tap, “Be nice to yourself, baby. Anybody would be lucky to have you— You’re a catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blush, hearing him repeat some of the words that had gotten you in this relationship in the first place. “Stop looking at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face widens as he chuckles, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re shimmying your panties off, “Like I’m something special.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Checkmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>special something,” He hums, sitting up to kiss you, rubbing your back and unclasping your bra, “You’re <em>everything</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathless tone makes your heart leap, and you kiss him again, letting him lay you down and using your skillful feet to push his boxers down over his ass just as his pelvis meets yours. You both gasp moans as his cock glides between your slick labia. Hungry kisses return with a heat of a thousand suns blaring into your body, his hands on either side of your head and yours scratching into his back gently as he rocked against your cunt like he was already inside of you. The friction has more fluid seeping out of your hole, properly coating his throbbing erection and your whines become desperate as you’ve been clenching over a painful amount of nothing the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand moves between your bodies, and you use the tip of your fingers to push his cockhead down your slit, and you open your hips up as you feel it press into your heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, babylove, you’re so wet for me.” He whispers, and presses a chaste kiss in your hair, “I want to go slow today, is that alright with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” You whimper, “I want to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> inch of you, Sho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, eyes falling closed as the words left your lips, “S-So..Dirty, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you.” You coo, pulling his low back further into your body to press his cock deeper inside of your walls. “G-God, only your cock can fill me like this, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s moan is breathless, “Mmm, baby, I said I wanted to go sloooow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did, so go slow…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growling groan of frustration leaves his lips as he begins thrusting into you, “You just want me to lose control, kitten. I’ll have you know, I’m—</span>
  <em>
    <span> ah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m a very patient, </span>
  <em>
    <span>haaah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>fuck! </b>
  <span>Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle, you’d been clenching down on him in bursts during that last sentence, “I’m not doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take me how you want me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sho.” The sultry in your voice makes him glare down at you, “Fuck me nice and slow, just how you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bottoms out, wrapping your legs tightly around his hips and holding one of them by the thigh, fingers digging into the skin as he pulled your body along with his deep grinding. You let a drawn out moan rumble through your chest as his other hand presses into your neck to hold you in place. When you asked to feel every inch, he really was delivering. Here he was, rolling his pelvis into yours with a small snap of his hips and gradually increasing the pace until you were panting like a puppy desperate for something to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like my cock, baby?” He coos, “That what’s got you all out of breath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhhn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes, Shouyou, your cock’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You sharply inhale when he gives a particularly rough thrust, “G-Go-ddd, I want you so bad.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, kitten?” His voice is a low hum, “You want me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“F-Fuck!” You cry out at his new pace, “Yes, yes I want you so fucking bad, Daddy, I want you to fuck me until I cum so </span>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <span> hard on your cock, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pleeaass</span>
  <em>
    <span>ee nnngghhhh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips start snapping into you, a moan vibrating from his chest, “That the stuff you wanted?”</span>
  <span>You groan as his cock scrapes against your walls, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!~ Auuhhgh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>, fuckkk yes, that’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>goo-ooddd~..</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><span>“Thats the good stuff isnt it?” He coos again, sitting up to pull your hips up into the air to cram into his, your ass slapping into his thighs as he goes faster. “Let me hear you, kitten, is that good for you?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You’re too busy gasping for air, your throat hitching with every breath, “</span><em><span>Au-Auuu-Auughh~</span></em><span> yes, </span><em><span>Daddy!~ </span></em><span>So...</span><em><span>nnnghh~ </span></em><span>You ha-ve th-the best cock, </span><em><span>haaah~,</span></em> <em><span>uuhuhhhhnnn</span></em><span> fuck, I </span><em><span>love you</span></em><span>, Shouyou.”</span></p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow, your fluttering walls and the words you moaned had him teetering over the edge, “Fuck, I love you more, (firstname), Agh, fuck, you gonna cum for me baby?” Hinata’s thumb rolls circles over your clit as he lifts and presses one of your legs out to the side, widening your hips further and giving him full access to your squelching cunt as he ruts harder into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh~</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck, </span>
  <b>
    <em>please</em>
  </b>
  <span> cum with me, Sho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nnghhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wanna feel you fill me up, cu-uumm</span>
  <em>
    <span>nnnph fucck~ I</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I’m cumminnngg~!”</span>
</p><p><span>Hinata’s groans grow louder, his teeth gritting tight as he fucked you through your orgasm, his own spurting out to paint your walls white with his seed. “You’re gonna st-stay with me, forever, kitten, you’re all m-mine! </span><em><span>Fuck~!</span></em> <em><span>Auuugghhh</span></em><span>, fuck, you’re milking me.”</span></p><p>
  <span>It takes you a few minutes before either of you can stop gasping for air, but the warm kisses on your lips, and the smile you felt against them made the time pass quickly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’lll always stay with you, babe.” You hum, rubbing noses with him as he rubbed his hands along your hips and tummy. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ABO/omegaverse (Kenma Kozume)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi this is bullshit and trash and random please forgive me</p><p>comment requests or send them thru a ko-fi message: https://ko-fi.com/bnhavibes i would really appreciate it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something about this whole stupid Omega thing made you angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you really couldn’t put a finger on it. Was it because you were so naturally attracted to strong Alphas that you just couldn’t help scenting every single one you passed? Or the fact that they’ve all refused to scent back thanks to the overwhelming scent of a desperate Alpha with an untelling personality and misleading facial features? More likely the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, you’ve known Kenma Kozume for all of two years, having met him at a bar for your eighteenth birthday. It was probably the last place you’d ever expect him to be, now that you know him so well, but there he was: tall, beautiful, and definitely rich. You had no idea he’d be that same man you’d intern for a week later but god damn was he hot! Moving across the ocean as an Omega was less scary than you’d imagine since you were able to make friends online before landing... but running into someone with a scent so intense it sent you into a spontaneous heat damn near everytime he’d get the slightest bit jealous? Yeah, that’s pretty terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, though, Kenma was far more docile than you’d thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spending majority of his time working on his brand, youtube, testing out new games, systems, learning different coding styles, meeting occasionally with his old Volleyball buddies— he was always preoccupied and had such intense focus it gave him the means of an almost-Beta. He’s just so disinterested in anything, and that only lets up the slightest bit for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In his mind, you were the most beautiful woman Kenma’d ever met. Not only did you have a foreign look, the skintone, the eyes, your filled out body, and the way you styled yourself, but you were also very kind and patient. Something he’d been grateful for from the day you met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night in the club, he was losing his shit; overstimulation from the lights, blaring music, pool tables being scraped/the playing balls cracking, and the smells of far too many Alphas and Omegas had him teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then you looked his way, as he was pressing the apex of his head harshly into the wall. He wasn’t expecting you to keep looking at him, assuming you were looking for some Omega to dom(because your vibe just rang out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was sad to think that he’d couldn’t actual pair himself with you), but your eyes lingered on his face and you looked him over before returning your attention to the barista. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shutting his eyes in attempt to get away from this bullshit Kuroo dragged him into. Bliss was just far too distant for him as his negative thoughts began to cloud over his mind... and then there was this small </span>
  <em>
    <span>tug</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Your voice could hardly be heard over the god awful bro music blaring through the speakers, and he winced as the next song started. A frown befalls your made-up face and he feels as though he’s disappointed you before your hand grabs his shirt once more and pulls him off the wall and out the side exit of the establishment. In your free hand, you held a small clear plastic cup with ice water and a slice of lemon wedged on the rim. He eyes it as the cold autumn breeze slaps off any unwanted scents from his face and you smile. “I got this for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s chest panged, “Fo-For me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked a little nauseous back there, I just got a little worried. Handsome man like you shouldn’t have to deal with an unholy amount of desperation like the scents in there.” You flirt, but as he takes the cup you whip out your phone, texting your friends that you’d be going home and ordering an Uber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He says after taking a few sips, “Do you really have to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Airy and dreamy. That’s what your laugh sounded like to him, “Unfortunately, as much as I’d love to spend more time with you, I have this interview tomorrow that I should’ve stayed home and rested for.” Your scent was finally, finally able to be picked up on and he straightened up as it reminded him of mangoes and honey. “But what can I do? Say no to my Alpha friends? Not likely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Omega.” He spoke as though he were telling himself, just as your ride pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your smile returned just as you caught his scent and he felt his heart beat rapidly, “Yeah, I am. Have a goodnight, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was less than a second long, but that was all you needed to learn you’d met your perfect match. Needless to say, his rut and your heat came way earlier than expected, with the interview having to be rescheduled for the following weekend. You tipped the poor Beta driver heavily due to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>damage </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d done to the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, though, it seems you’ve figured out a pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Show up to work, get shit done, deal with handsy geeks, get Kenma’s scent all over you, and then go home to find a letter taped to your door. Admiration, support, and pure love pooled out on every letter, but Kenma Kozume is not the Alpha you’d expected. You expected that your one true mate would be the cookie cutter Alpha; dominant and apparent. But this guy? Sure, he’s dominant when he’s finger blasting you to hell, but holy fuck if he wasn’t the most confusing, mixed-signal sending ass Alpha you’d ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, he’s telling you how much he’d just loooove to fill you up with his seed and mark you his. The next, he’s apologizing for losing control on you, knowing full well that your inner thighs were bruised with the shapes of his knuckles or your throat with his fingers, and begged for you to forgive him. But you liked those things, you really, really did. What you didn’t like was the lack of status the two of you had. Sure, people at work knew you were fucking, and as un-casual as it were, he’s yet to mark you and honestly at this point you’re wondering if he’s even The One.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s been days where you’d cry(mainly in your pre-heats) over the markless area of your neck in a nest you built up of things he’d scented for you or the pillow he uses when he spends the night. Along with an aching need for babies. So many of your Omega friends were pregnant this year, one right after another it seemed, and even your Alpha female friends knocked up their Omegas— it just wasn’t right. Kenma refused to acknowledge that, or he did and just didn’t care. He was always so disinterested in anything that had to do with your status that you’d joke about having him re-tested to see if he were Beta(which of course ended with you on your knees and fucking yourself on his cock as he reviewed his paperwork).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were finally going to do it today. Your pre-heat was ending in less than half a day, and you were turning in your paperwork for a registered Heat Break so you could leave your scent out in the open when you walked home. Freshly showered, and free of Kenma’s scent, you opted for the shortest pencil skirt you owned and a white button up that was fitted to your breast size, hugging them perfectly in place. Either Kenma was gonna mark you today or you were gonna get swept off by some big strong Alpha who would know a barren womb when they smelled one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming was always a clear sign to the blonde that you were in a good mood, a habit you picked up from him of course, but for you to show up to work looking like you did while also smelling like you did was damn near infuriating. How dare you come smelling like ripe, juicy mangoes, with an unmarked neck and look so fucking gorgeous while humming your favorite song? He felt his skin broiling over as his rut kicked into gear a day too early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of facing you, however, he decided on leaving the building. You roll your eyes as you hear the door slam behind you as you fill out papers for the HR lady to take in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie, you really should’ve just emailed me.” The Beta female says. “You’re gonna make Kozume-san go ballistic if he catches a whiff of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear the door just now?” You chuckle, “He’s already left. Oh well. I don’t mind, it’s just a job anyways.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh!” She exclaims, “You’re not—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh falls from her, “But he’s so in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart stops for a second, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know? Honey, you’ve been sleeping with him for almost a year now, that boy is head over heels with you.” She scoffs in disbelief, “You’re all he ever talks about in his recent emails to the HR department. He’s been trying to find you the perfect spot to join our company officially, fuck I might’ve ruined the surprise but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma-san could talk about you for days on end and that boy does NOT talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling flustered, and greatly embarrassed, you hop up to your feet, “Thank you so mu-much, I— I gotta—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waves you off and you all but run in your heels as you make your way out of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma always texted you whenever he’d leave to tell you whether or not he’d be coming to you. It was almost ritual by now to receive three separate texts regarding food, location, and time. But as you check your phone on the bus, there was nothing but emptiness in your notifications box. Almost as empty as your womb. Your uterus was starting to hurt now, your heat coming into full swing just half an hour earlier than expected. You noticed the eyes on you the second you entered the bus, but now? So many Alphas were staring down one another between looking at your unclaimed neck that you were starting to feel a little woozy. Thankfully, there was this handy-dandy app that came out, specifically for times like these. Beta Buddy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This app was designed by some Beta who was tired of having to stop his Alpha friends from coming near unsuspecting Omegas when their heats hit unexpectedly. You enter your location, plus your destination and if there’s a registered Beta(up to five! His mind!!) nearby, their phone will ping out loud and you’ll be guided to your destination by them. Thankfully you heard three distinct dings, specified sounds for Beta Buddytm, and the three of them happened to stand up just as soon as you’d pulled your phone out. Thank god for technology. And for Kozume’s branch company for producing the code of said app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing you expected as you were dropped off at your apartment building, was to find Kenma’s scent filling the lobby and elevator. Your mouth watered, core slickening at the smell of your dear rut-bound Alpha being so near. And then there he was, sitting on the floor outside of your suite door. It was a bit far down the hall, but you’d recognize that mop of half-bleached hair anywhere. You loved pulling on it whenever he’d go down on you; the sounds he’d make started to echo in your head, flooding your senses with intense desire. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The thought of his tongue raking through your labia gave you a head rush, and a flow of arousal that you knew would only get you in trouble. It didn’t even take you five seconds to settle your nerves before his head snapped over in your direction and he got up, a predatory look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” You curse yourself, dropping your bag to your elbow and bracing for impact as the man stalks over. “Kenma! Good evening, ho-how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scoff, “At least you’re not bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not me. You’re in heat. I can smell it.” He growls, already grabbing at your skirt and ruffling it up over your hips. His calloused fingers scratch your thighs, catching briefly on the chain you wore on one side and petting over your clothed pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know I am. But I… I just want to talk to you about something..” You sigh when his lips press into your neck, nose inhaling deeply to take in your hormones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I told you I— I’m ready...to… mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flush at the idea. Thus far, you’ve only been able to get that monster of a cock inside of you, and not cum. He insisted that you let him do the job of finishing himself off while he ate you out, which of course was always, </span>
  <b>
    <em>always</em>
  </b>
  <span>, amazing but… as you were pressed into the wall beside the elevator you couldn’t help your hips from grinding up into the hardened lump in his jeans to size him up once again. He was huge, probably nine inches or more, with a girth that made your insides sing just thinking about it. Kenma hums a moan against your neck as he nips kisses at it, tongue flicking around your neck deviously while his hands gripped your hips harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want it, (firstname)? My mark on your neck?” His voice is husky, and the pressure of his erection digging into your core confirms his desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck it, yes, please Ko-chan, I want you to breed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest rumbles as he growls, hoisting you up so your legs wrapped around his hips and taking you into your apartment; already unlocked from his spare key. After tossing your bag onto the kitchen island, he takes you to your new nest. While he had left earlier, he made arrangements for his butler to grab the softest pillows in his house, multiple shirts and even his favorite stuffed animal from a video game before having it all dropped off to him so he could scent it all heavily and place it in your previously barren nest. Your shirt is popped open, a couple buttons ripping off and scattering into your room while he laid feral kisses down your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yanking his zipper down, Kenma’s scent only gets that much more potent when the tip of his nose meets your skirt, “I’ll try to hold back as best as I can, but you’re not gonna avoid being sore tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimper, legs trembling already as your mouth coats in saliva. “I don’t care….claim me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers are frantic as they unzip your skirt, tossing it to the side and hurriedly grabbing his shirt and doing the same as you squirmed below him, hips rubbing into his crotch in need and he cooes, “Why are you so beautiful?” You flush, suddenly feeling so exposed despite being half naked and having done this so many times with the Alpha before you. The slick gathering between your thighs almost burns, your cunt throbbing from the inside impatiently as he pulls his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees. The sound of fabric ripping alerts you of the tug he’s got on your panties, the feeling of the tip of his cock rubbing along your slit is like a jolt of electricity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” You whimper, mewling still as its pressed into your cunt, “Breed me, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed forward, your hips squirming as mewls crawl through your throat from the delicious burn of his girth. “You have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmmn~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no idea… how, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much I waited… to have you call me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Auuggh!~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, he buried himself further, wiggling your hips as he stuffed your tight hole with the remainder of his cock. The air in your lungs escapes you, you’ve never felt more full as you curl into his chest with your torso twitching. Had you really never called him Alpha before? You couldn’t remember, not with your head spinning from his scent and the ache of your Heat screaming for babies in your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So f-fucking… tight,” Kenma’s voice is strained as though he’s been choked out. “(firstname), your pussy feels so nice wrapped around my cock like this. Ca-Can’t even think of anythi-ing else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want to fuck you senseless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clench around him, making his groan crackle, “Do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips revert slowly, then snap into your exposed thighs in one swift motion, balls slapping around your ass so hard the flesh jiggles and the both of you cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes!” You whine, eyes rolled back, “Again, Kenma!~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He repeats himself, groaning a curse every time he’s met with the squishing softness of your walls and his body literally letting off steam as he fucked himself into your body. “Ca-..nt… Hold back…. fuck. (Firstname), I—..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you,” You say through your teeth as you bring your legs up to your chest, tilting your head up against the ground and holding them by the back of your knees, “Ravage me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growls, shoving his hand underneath your arched back and starts ramming into your body; his cock creating a bulge in your stomach as he stuffed it as wildly as possible into your cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, Omega, <em>uuhhggh</em>, such a perfect girl.” He growls, clawing the blanket beneath you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cries fed his feral expression, a snarl clear on his lips as eyes burning into yours and the veins in his neck popped out from the amount of strength he was using.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Auuugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes Alpha!~ So good! I— I!~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Auuughh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuuhhhnnn~</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ssssssso big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haauuggggh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yesssss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your moans were hardly heard as your cunt rippled orgasms out like a furious sea storm, juices practically spraying out onto the clothing beneath you and the pants Kenma dropped to his knees. His balls were coated in your essence, the slapping sound so sharp you’d think it hurt but this beast was only that much more aroused by it; his hands dig into your hips now, fingers clawing into your skin and holding you down as he fucked you with monstrous growls between his deep groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-, I-, I—!~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooohhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>cummmiiinnngg~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Your cry is mostly air as your body convulses, nails digging into his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His slams get faster, chasing his own orgasm as your walls continued to shudder, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnnghh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, I’m gonna cum in you, O-Omega. Got it?” Still so considerate, he looks up at you with soft eyes and you nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips crashed into yours, spreading your hips wide as he humped his cock deeper into your body and wrapped both his arms securely under your back into your arched space so he could hold you tight. Your panties began to snap apart but it was so quickly done that you hardly felt it, especially with the way his tongue was down your throat and his moans filling your ears. Teeth bared themselves as his kisses became nips and trailed down to your pulse point, where he bit down harshly, just as he came with a deep groan.</span>
</p><p>”Auu-Auugghhhh, fuck, (name).”</p><p>
  <span>You felt him filling you up as his thighs trembled, hips twitching and lips suckling the marked spot on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head spun in circles as you kept your eyes shut and kept Kenma buried by holding him with the heels of your feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D...D-Don’t… move.” You whimper, breathless. “S...So…” Sighing in exhaustion makes him chuckle. “So fucking… full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses a kiss to your collarbone, “Hmm? But you’re not even leaking yet.” You glare at him once you’re able to open your eyes and he chuckles again, “I was joking, baby. K...Kinda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your cunt clenches in waves, still milking him. “Fuck, I can’t st...stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me fill you some more.” His voice is like velvet as his hips start up once more. “I want to knock you up, (name). By the end of the night you’re gonna be so full there's no way you won’t be pregnant with my kid.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cocoa Butter Kisses (Satori Tendou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You like to get down and dirty sometimes.<br/>But no matter how dirty you get, Tendou will clean you right up ;)</p><p>this is a collab with @c00ch13slay3r on twitter bc they requested Tendou but I don’t know his personality so we got together and did this shit. Please enjoy!</p><p>Tags for grovel: edging, blowjob, throatfucking, oral (giving), knifeplay, overstimulation, blindfolding, marking, fluff to smut to fluff, humiliation kink, corruption kink, love confession</p><p> </p><p>kinks: food play, slight degradation, power play, corruption, tit sucking, praise kink, ass fetish/body worship! TW// Blood play</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A shiver crept up your spine. You were relatively well bundled-up for the cold weather, in spite of the brilliant decision to wear nothing but a skirt and long pullover to class today, and a sigh of relief escaped your lips once you realized you’d soon be in the warmth of your favorite friend’s humble apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Your favorite friend, Satori Tendou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had known each other for years before you attended college, as you had been neighbors   before your family moved away. You kept in contact throughout middle school and high school, and when the topic of college admissions came up at the end of senior year you were pleasantly surprised to hear that he would be attending your school’s culinary department to become a licensed chocolatier. The two of you became closer throughout college (in more ways than one), and he would invite you over to his humble abode before you had a big exam to help you study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really did study well when you were at his apartment, and the way he spoke and reinforced the material to you just made it click inside your head. He rewarded you with pastries and confections whenever you’d crack a particularly hard problem, so that was always a plus. For nights when you’d stay over because you would finish studying far too late to go back to your dorm, he let you stay in his room and would set up his own stead on the couch in his living room. Mornings followed suit with cooked breakfast and a note next to the food wishing you the best of luck on your exams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You expected no lesser treatment from any fuckbuddy of yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, truth is, you haven’t really had sex with him yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few years ago you would have your own head for even thinking about dear Satori in a lewd manner; he was your closest friend! He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to hear about the dreams you’d had after a match where he came to you in all his sweaty glory and spoke of inappropriate things while defiling your body with what you imagined was the best cock you’d gotten in all your 20 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the two of you had fooled around; there was a heavy petting session here, a blowjob there, maybe even a risque fingering session(or five🥰) after studying for so long you were zombified, but Satori wasn’t the type to ask for sex. To him, it’s just given or offered. He’s good at reading that type of thing, and half of you wondered if that was the meaning behind the whole “Guess Monster” nickname from back in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, your current relationship with the red haired goofball was blurred somewhere between a friend and a lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, you two had gotten drunk at a frat party and the inebriation helped feelings  and desire bubble to the surface. You stumbled out of the house held tightly in his grip as he planted one sloppy kiss after another on your lips and pressed you into every wall on the way to roll his body into yours. His hands wandered down to your ass, teasingly ghosting his fingers to the side of your jeans, and you huffed in anger. Both of your faces were tinted red with the characteristic flush of intoxication and desire. While normally you’d be fine with a hook up for the night, you weren’t willing to ruin the friendship you’d built with him over the past nine years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as your Lyft pulled up, your hands pushed him back, apologizing incoherently and nearly suffocating in his shirt as you cried in the most unattractive drunk way. He laughed, of course, you were taking things too serious as always, but the look in your eye as he watched you settle into the car made his chest pang once more. It was the kind of pain that only confusion about feelings could bring with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lay in bed, wondering why you would cast him aside if you were always so subtly interested in him, his phone buzzed and your picture blinked onto the screen. A FaceTime call at 2 in the morning, he hoped it wasn’t anything troubling, a small pout disappearing as he swiped right to answer with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoo, (name), do you even know what time it is?” A lazy smirk makes your face burn, but you can't find it in you to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, Tendou-kun, did I wake you?” Your thighs squeezed together as you moved your laptop over to your side, laying on one propped up arm with your head in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I can’t sleep much,” He blinks away the desire as his eyes rake the dark screen for some kind of issue. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you something, promise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you won’t make it a joke?” You were so cute drunk, but Tendou licked his lips teasingly as he nodded his head. You sigh, “I can’t sleep either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air in your tone made him gulp, shifting to sit slightly up against his pillows and bringing his phone in front of him, “Too drunk to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic!, horny</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep.” You corrected him proudly, looking away from the device on your bed in shame. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Satori-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This </em>
  </b>
  <span>strikes the match and sets it aflame in between his hips, hair at the back of his neck standing as your pitch dropped to a low hum of desire. He can feel his mouth drying up as he stumbled to reply, “O-Oh— Is… s’th-that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your free hand moves to your pajama top, which he is now noticing is a shirt he let you borrow when there was a water balloon fight for a school fundraiser years ago. You looked so good in his clothes, he thought as you brought the neckline to your mouth and chewed on it nervously with your thumb pressed to your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the way you were nibbling my neck and pulling me into you won’t let me focus.” Your eyes glazed in absentmindedness. His playful tone snapped you back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that shirt, where’d you get it?” He jokes, the facetious smile making your core clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> where I got it, Satori-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, who said you could start calling me by my first name, huh?” Tendou teases, ignoring the ache in his briefs to watch your frame wiggle subconsciously as your body read ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please fuck me, I need it so bad right now’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your eyes, lidded with longing, met his gaze. Tendou felt a prick at the base of his neck. “Don’t look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what, Tendou-kun?” You retaliated, looking down at your sheets and messing with them to distract yourself, “Sorry if I made you un—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic—</span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, (name).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your ears run hot as your eyes snap back over to his, “And you’re clearly as buzzed as I feel right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” He huffs, he wasn’t drunk anymore but he wasn’t going to embarrass you by telling you that, off camera hand roaming to rub at his bulge. “You said you’re horny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod gently, sheepishly playing with your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation, and for a second Satori thought he took it too far, but then you rolled over to your back and slowly laid back on your pillows, pulling the hem of his shirt up those beautiful hips of yours and playfully nestling your fingers down to your clothed slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori watched with wide eyes, breaths getting heavier as you traced the outline half-nervously, and half-teasingly. He couldn’t see the front, but that didn’t matter when your face was so innocently flushed and asking for approval as you looked over your shoulder at the laptop. “Keep going,” he murmured in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wets his lips as you slid your panties over, and the gleam of the screen’s bright light made it a bit easier to see just the mound, but the sound of your fingers sliding along your folds made his cock twitch. You were so wet, and you’d barely even begun. The anticipation had been pooling in between your thighs. “You didn’t tell me you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>horny, honeypot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blushed, “Honeypot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He chuckled, “That pussy of yours sounds like it’s overflowing, and I’ll bet you taste like honey.” Your eyes met and he squeezed at his length beneath his boxers, not expecting you to bring your wet fingers to the camera and spread them slowly to show the strings of arousal coating the digits. “Fuck, that’s so hot, (name).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot Tendou-kun.” You hummed. The warmth of bravery stemming from your drunken stupor held you firmly as you returned to your business, this time sliding your two middle fingers into your core and pressing them up in one rough dip. The sudden intrusion made you gasp and your eyes fluttered as you looked over at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori’s eyes were screwed shut and he let out a quiet groan. It was barely above a whisper, even with your volume all the way up, but it sounded so wonderful that it made you stop for a second to focus on him. His screen was dimly lit, but through the reflection of your own lights you could make out his half parted lips, his toned upper body and a cocked eyebrow that made your heart skip a beat. His hand was in his sweatpants, and it wasn’t difficult to guess what he was doing with the shudders that racked his upper body. So, he was the quiet type. That was a first for you. The guys you had been with in the past made a show of growling and moaning like animals. This quiet teasing had been a welcome surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been sneaking into my thoughts, everytime I tried to sleep you just kept coming back into my head.” You suppress a moan with a bite to your lower lip, “I’ve dreamt about you nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> night this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou sighs sensually before speaking, “You dream about me, (name)-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes,” You moan, alternating from rolling your clit between your fingers and pumping your fingers inside as your free hand is bitten into, “I keep dreaming about us, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time I wake up you’re not here. It’s exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hum echoes from his end of the call, and you find his eyes as you shove your fingers roughly inside, “Ahh!~ Fuck, Satori, I wish I just fucked you when I had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuuhhnngh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, you sound so good saying my name so lewdly. And your pussy sounds so wet, (name)-chan. Are you going to fuck your fingers harder for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gulped a cry back as you did as directed, adding a third finger as his breaths sped up, letting your own moans free as you neared your peak. Tendou was in heaven, squeezing his cock so hard it’d turn such a deep shade of red it was almost purple as he rocked into his fist. Your voice was so hot, and he’d never seen you so open about your feelings. Truth be told, he had a crush on you in high school, and it still burned somewhere behind the locks and chains he’s placed on it over the years as you grew closer as friends. But all good things come to an end and even if you came a few times, the young man couldn’t help but feel defeated as you fell asleep that night. Satori made sure to mentally map the curves on your chest, the shape of your abdomen and the soft sound of your snore into his mind and sear this memory into his head for the morning. He would talk about that night with you then and see how things played out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, you texted him and let him know that in spite of the ridiculous amount of shots you’d taken the night prior, you remembered everything that had happened. The party, the sloppy kisses and the phone sex were all fresh in your mind. You weren’t angry at him, not by a mile, and from that day forward the situation between the two of you had changed. He was your fuckbuddy, and you were comfortable with the way things were so long as that night’s hidden confession was either mistaken for drunken stupor or forgotten about entirely. However, the very much forgotten confession created a perfect balance held in the dynamic, though it felt as fragile as glass, and you were too shy to move forward or make the first move into uncharted territory in spite of the changed nature of the relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Since that incident so long ago, you never knew what to expect when you would waltz into his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wait, you’re telling me that you didn’t know there’s a fucking ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>U</em>
  </b>
  <span>’ in guarantee?” You laughed, taking a sip of the tea he so thoughtfully put on before you arrived. There was pain in your cheeks from smiling so widely as Tendou told a story of how he’d embarrassed himself in front of an English professor earlier today, despite having taken English courses since High School and always speaking it with you and your family. He welcomed you with a small head nod when you entered, the door unlocked as always, and immediately you knew something was off. You didn’t think it was gonna be a situation this small, but it must’ve been bigger to him if he was turning pink the way he is now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet while the two of you were working on homework in his living room. The entire hour before he decided to tell you what was wrong, he’d sat on the couch with his knees pulled up as a mock table for his laptop and avoided talking to you in English like the plague. You didn’t see an issue correlating until you asked him how his classes were going in English and he froze on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pshhh, you know…” He mumbled, sliding the laptop to the coffee table that you’d been using as a desk as you sat on the floor. “They’re going..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raise a teasing eyebrow at him using Japanese more than usual, “They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sorry, you mumbled so I didn’t quite hear you!” The snicker you let out after his cheek tinged a bit more makes his eyes snap away from yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said something stupid today in class.” Tendou confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say stupid shit.” You hum, folding your books closed and organizing the table before moving to </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> in on the couch between the arm rest and Satori’s lengthy body. Your feet rested on the side of his thigh, legs bent at the knees and pulled to your chest with your arms hugged around them as head support while you looked at him. “So what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they wanted us to make a mock advertisement for our businesses as a project right?” You nod, examining his face and trying not to think about how cute he is when flustered. He sucks teeth and looks out to the balcony over to the side of the apartment, avoiding your gaze, “Well, apparently I would’ve been the only one with a perfect score had I not messed it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh, man. I hate when professors say that shit, like first you’re gonna give me anxiety for the negative marks, then you’re gonna make me feel guilty for messing up even if it was perfect?” You huff, “It makes no sense. What did you even do wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I didn’t do!” His arms cross now, “I killed the presentation, because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m an amazing people person, my design was literally a rough idea of the one I want to use for my labels and business cards, annnnd I even gave everyone a free sample of chocolate I worked hard to make last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why it smelled so yummy in here earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled, “Yeah, I was gonna bake leftover chocolate to pity eat but instead I got mad and showered to scream obscene lyrics under the loud stream of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chortled, even when he’s down, this dude always made you laugh in some way. “We can make some together later, but finish your story first, why were you embarrassed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead frowns, giving you a once over before looking into the laptop that had gone into sleep mode. “I spelt a word incorrectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh?” You pulled your lips inward to avoid laughing again as your head piped up in shock with a playful tone in your voice, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Satori Tendou? Made that tiny of a mistake? Here I was thinking you were perfect, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you fool me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, go fuck yourself, I didn’t know it was incorrect! Autocorrect didn’t catch it either, so like, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>my fault.” He’s pouting now and you can’t decide if you wanna pinch his cheeks or kiss him breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, I’m sure you’d like that, but now I need to see it.” You giggle, reaching over to his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’re you— </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No! (Name)-chan, seriously, it’s stupid okay?” He tries to stop you and reach for the device but you’re bent over the couch and while it’d be funny to watch you fall over as karma, he was trying to stop himself from getting a hard on from the view of your ass in the air for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come on, Tendou-kun. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t judge.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You’re oblivious to the open way you returned to your seat; too busy snooping for the assignment file to realize how comfortable you’d gotten with your legs opened and feet digging in between the cushions for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori’s embarrassment flew out the window at the sight of the cute magenta panties framed with lace borders that went well with the black thigh high socks you wore. Now he was thinking about how much he’d like to taste the honey straight from the pot, not through his fingertips. It’d been so long since you last let him finger you, and while he appreciated how eager and ready you always are to go down on him, a man just wants to eat a great meal sometimes you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His abdomen grows hotter as he thinks about your flavor, how he’d once joked that you’d be the perfect dessert at dinner with your friend group when they debated if they should grab dessert afterwards or at the restaurant, “Just toss (Name) on the table, haha! Drizzle some homemade chocolate on her and BAM! Best dessert in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody picked up on his sexual connotation, thinking he was being the big goof that he was and actually insinuating to eat you because everyone knows how sweet you are, but you knew he was hinting at your secret rendezvous and couldn’t help bumping his shoulder with yours in a scolding manner. He laughed it off, like always. If you weren’t gonna bring it to the table, then he would try his best to keep it to himself too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wait, you’re telling me that you didn’t know there’s a fucking ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>U</em>
  </b>
  <span>’ in guarantee?” You laughed, taking a sip of the metaphorical tea he so thoughtfully put on before you arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, (name), please just give me the laptop before I have to wrestle it out of you.” He groaned, as his daydream had halted his intention to stop you from discovering his failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if you do? You should know by now that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love myself a challenge.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap, his cock jumping at the close contact with your thighs. You yelped in surprise at the sudden contact, and he took this as the perfect opportunity to grab the laptop from your hands and hold it above his head. You whined, dismayed, and turned around so you were facing him in a straddle instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but shrug off the whole body shudder than slid from the hairs on his neck all the way down to his tailbone. Your tits were in his face, your cunt was right above his dick as you were seated on his lap, and you looked at him with your brows furrowed and a glint of determination in your eyes. He let out a dark chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“(Name), do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? You’ve put yourself in a really compromising position…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendo-kun, I think I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou placed his hands on your hips and tentatively grabbed them. Butterflies fluttered in your abdomen and you leaned into the touch. When he saw your cocked eyebrow and a smile begin to paint itself on your features, he tightened his grip. You shifted your weight so that his right leg was cushioned in between your thighs and he looked up at you, eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a contemptuous smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Name), ride me,” he hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lust in his tone makes your skin prickle, and you felt your nipples begin to harden against your pullover. You’d never gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far with him before, is he—?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ride</span>
  </em>
  <span> my </span>
  <em>
    <span>thigh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He clarified, taking his hands and moving them to sit on your waist, squeezing it as he began to gently rock your body back and forth on his slow bouncing thigh. Your face turned redder by the second, this new sensation making you so flustered you could hardly speak. With every roll of your hips, your panties get wetter, and Tendou’s eyes have gotten that alluring sparkle in them as you try to keep your breaths in while trying your best to not look awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sugar… are you alright?” Concern laced his voice and it was so sweet of a gesture to you that you almost gave him a kiss on the forehead. It wouldn’t be difficult, considering the position you were in, but you felt that he deserved to hear your answer more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tendou, I’m okay… I’ve just never been told to ride someone’s thigh before...haha...” You tucked some of your hair behind your ear, eyes glanced up to meet his meekly. “ ‘Spose I don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I’m doing, heh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. “No, (name)-chan, you’re doing great! I really like this. I,” he grabbed your hands and cupped them in his own. “I really like what we’ve had, and it has been such an honor to be able to touch you like I have and please you the way I’ve been able to.” An ache in your cheeks signaled how widely you’d been smiling at the thought and it made him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like what we’ve been doing too, I just… I’m not as experienced as you so it’s a bit awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he looked alarmed.“(Name), we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He emphasizes his point by grabbing your waist tighter and dragging you along his leg again, “Is about you enjoying my touch,” His nose nuzzled your neck as he spoke, “and my licks and breaths tickling your ear.” His breaths lingered over your skin, his tongue lapping out as he drug it up to your ear where he planted a soft kiss, making you shudder. “It’s all about you. I enjoy making you squirm. I’m both skilled and well-endowed, as we both know.~ If I had an issue with how far we go, I wouldn’t find myself inviting you back for more, you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you never had an issue, does that mean you get what you want… outside of me?” Did you really want to know? Of course not! But you couldn’t help your stupid tongue when you were in such a state of anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou bit his lip as he mulled over his next sentence carefully. You’d never seen him like that before. He looked back up at you, the apprehension in his gaze wavered. “Well, if the cat’s coming out of the bag, then.. I want you to know I just cannot bring myself to want to be with anyone else. Ever since the night we kissed after the frat party, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I got to see you in such a vulnerable state that night, in more than one way, even if it wasn’t what you’d intended on. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way you touched me, or how you said you’d dreamt about me the way I always dreamt of you. And even though we’ve grown since then and had our own things going on, I still find you in my head at the end of the night. I know you’re not like an amateur or whatever, but you’re new to this kind of stuff, and I would love to share </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that gets me off with you. We’re similar in many ways, and I think you’ll enjoy what I’m into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I love what you’re saying and doing, trust me, I just wanna say…” You bit your cheek to hold back a smile even though you’re sure Satori’s heart stopped because he probably thought you were about to reject his confession, “How the FUCK can you say all that in English but still not know how to spell guarantee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped as he scoffed, your giggle filling the room as you choked out loving apologies, and his hands lifted off your body in mock offense. “Wooooowwww.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY—!” You pleaded, wrestling his once welcoming arms to grab his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put my heart on the line, gave a big ol’ SAPPY ASS speech—!” He half yells in a playful hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nooooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorrrrryyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tendou-kun, cmonnnnn..” You whined, finally able to wrap your arms around his neck thanks to him crossing his arms. Cheek to cheek, you rubbed your face against his, asking him to forgive you. “Please, I’ll be serious this time, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed a soft laugh, looking over at you draped on his shoulder like that and his heart swooned. Sucking his teeth, he caves. “Fine. But it’s only because you actually listen when I talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can literally recite everything you said, if that will make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I’m embarrassed enough, thank you.” He pulled you back into your previous position, “Also, I’m pretty sure that some of the stuff I’m into is a bit, ah, unconventional, so if you’re not into experimenting, well, I wouldn’t ever want to coerce you into doing something you don’t want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unconventional? What do you mean by that? Because anything would be new to me, really.  Although I’ve been with other guys, it was just really quick and passing stuff and there wasn’t much emphasis on me or on foreplay so I didn’t have the chance to develop any kinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’ll give me the chance to fuck you, I might just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Tendou’s eyes flickered, searching yours for contempt. When he found none, a wicked smile etched itself onto his face as he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never want to fuck another man again, I promise you that much. I’ve been around the block a bit, but just because you haven’t done anything too kinky doesn’t mean that this time is going to suck. Sex doesn’t come with an instruction booklet. You just do what makes you feel good and what makes your partner,” he ran his hands up along your arm, ”</span>
  <em>
    <span>feel good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The gentle massage and tug on your skin hitched your breath in your throat. A twitch beneath your lap signalled that everything was back to action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d,” a sharp breath escaped your lips as he tugged on your hair, “I’d really like to see what you’ve got in store, then. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s eyes narrowed. He picked up on the fact that you were teasing him, but he wasn’t going to let that slide. If you were new to the kink scene, the least he could do is make up for all the mediocre sex you’ve had before. You had deserved so, so much better than guys that didn’t know how to make you cum. “You think you’re soooo funny, don’t you, sugar?” He removed one hand from your arm to tilt your chin down to look at him and used the other to force your hips down to grind on him, “No quirky remarks now that the realization’s set in, huh?” The glint in his eyes was beautiful; it was a pussy-clenching mix of cockiness, playfulness, and determination. You ground yourself against his lap once more in retaliation as his lips narrowed in on yours, shutting your eyes gently as the hand on your chin parted your jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips ghosted over your own, apprehensive as to what to do next. You licked them, granting him permission to continue. His tongue took you by surprise, but having learned your way around his sensual kisses you moaned into the familiar feeling. You damn near keened over, though, when he licked along the inside of your teeth and caressed your tongue against his own. The grip he had on your hips tightened as the hand at your chin drug its way down to your ass, his legs bouncing once more to get you back to the rhythm prior. Your chest felt full of nails as the kiss pulled all of your attention away from breathing, and your arms pulled you into his torso by his neck, successfully pressing him up against the back of the couch. In this position, you had easier access to the stiff member beneath the thin fabric of his sweatpants, and you brought your legs up to straddle his sides as you took his hand from your hip and moved it to meet the other at your bottom. He lets out a whine at the friction from your clothed crotch rocking against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a great ass you’ve got, honeypot.” He mumbled, kissing you deeply with a stifled moan, “Mmph, you like grinding against my cock like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeaked in embarrassment, your walls painfully clenching around nothing once more, and he chuckles. “S-So lewd, Tendou-kun.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says you,” He moved to ghost open mouthed kisses on your neck, nipping at your skin just the way you like it, almost as though he remembered every little detail about the way you reacted to his touch. “You used to be so sweet and innocent,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>tchhwp! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sucked your flesh between his teeth and released it so quickly you barely recognized the pain, “But now you’re always so mean to me,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>tchhwpp! Tchhhhwppp!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The redhead made his way down to your collarbone, and your body trembled as his lips ghosted over the marks he’d made, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And so naughty, I wonder who taught you to be so cruel?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m no-not--! Ahhh~!” Your yelp came from the suckle and new attention he had given a sweet spot you hadn’t known you had. You were left vulnerable to his sweet assault, waves of pleasure that had your body hair stand on end cascaded from that one point onwards, and you felt as if you were drunk. Your senses were heightened; you could hear the nibble and flick of his tongue grazing against your skin; you could feel all of the overwhelming fireworks and chills of ministrations against your ass, hands, thighs, chest and neck, pliant and melting into all of his touch. You could taste the sweet spit from his mouth in your own and could see the flush adorning his entire face. The sweet scent from earlier was getting stronger and you could almost taste his homemade chocolate on his lips as your senses began to overflow. All of the stimulation felt like too much to bear, so without second thought, you blurted out:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is you plan doing to me, but I give you my permission to try and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruin me</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fuck me upside down,” and then, your tone of voice had become a bit more gentle and stern, “but please don't cast me aside...Satori...”, you murmured against the shell of his ear, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Nothing you do will cause me harm. Keep full on your promises…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tremor racked your body as he detached from your neck and hoisted you onto his back by holding your waist, and he made his way towards his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squealed at the sudden interruption in pace. “Hey! What are you doing?” His only replies were a nuzzle to your ass and a squeeze to your calves, which were still decorated with your thigh-high socks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These clothes will very soon become a bother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered his bedroom and walked in, placing you on his bed with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undress and wait for me. I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He winked and smiled slyly as he left you to your devices on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You examined the room. He had pretty standard stuff in there; a nightstand, a lamp, and a couple of framed pics of his old volleyball buddies. It was cute to see him when he was younger, starry-eyed and smiley in his aloof semblance. He had a neatly organized desk, a volleyball player poster hanging on his closet door, manga and recipe books tucked away on his bookshelf, and some Funko Pops suspended on shelves. The walls in his room were littered with mediocre movie posters, and among the films represented were Kung Fury, Sharknado, and American Pie. Out of the corner of your eyes, you barely registered the mirror frame on his bedroom door. His room smelled nice; the must reminded you of the subtle yet sweet mix of cocoa butter, brown sugar and cinnamon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you caught your breath, you pulled your sweater over your head and began to undress. Thankfully, his apartment’s temperature wasn’t cold, so even though you were ass naked in the middle of the mattress, the breeze from the ventilation wasn’t uncomfortable. Exhausted and nervous from the teasing on the couch, you rested your head against his pillows and took in more of the scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were unsure of how much time had passed when you heard quiet footsteps enter the room. Tendou gently kicked the door closed, a bright smile on his face and a tray in his hands. It was hard to tell what was on it other than a silicone bowl, which was odd, but you sat up anyways, returning the smile and shyly covering your breasts with your arms folded across your torso. Satori’s face is slightly flushed, and his eyes trail down your body to settle at the wet spot pooling onto his sheets. You can see his adam's apple bob as he gulps, placing the tray onto the nightstand to replace the framed photo there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was your team, right?” You ask, pointing to the frame in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He chuckles, moving to place the photo on his bookshelf. “You hardly met them, but I’m still close with a couple guys. One of em is going pro, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot back over to the poster on the closet door and you give him a cheeky smile, “Is that the guy in that poster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His flush deepened as he rushed over to hide the poster with his lengthy body, “Gah! Sorry, is that weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Not at all!” You laugh, moving to sit on your knees, “It’s actually cute how much you support your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment, “O-Oh, thanks, yeah, he’s pretty much my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed in mock hurt, “And here I was thinking I was special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He examined the look in your eyes, eyebrow cocked ten feet above his face. When he realized you were just teasing, he turned around to take his shirt off, showing off his lean yet toned back in the process while casting his t-shirt aside. He smirked while waltzing over to the edge of the bed and pressing his hand into the mattress as he loomed over you, “Trust me, you’re the most special friend of all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned into him, eyes fluttered shut, and took a light bite out of the tip of his nose. His laugh from the surprise was akin to a symphony and your chest swelled with embarrassment. “I must be special, then, if you take such good care of me. I don’t think you’d let Ushiwaka nibble you the way I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou let out a dry laugh. “You’d have to be out of your mind to think the stone-cold motherfucker would ever touch anyone of his own will. I might love the guy as a brother, sure, but he’s about as entertaining as the last piece of bread. You, on the other hand, are far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> more interesting…” he placed his fingers on your right shoulder, and as he spoke, he trailed them down to your sides. His long, gangly hands poked at your waist and you let out a squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopppp, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re flustering me!” You huffed out. Balancing his weight on your waist, he pushed you down onto the mattress so that he curled over your naked frame. A giggle escaped  your lips as you fell back into the soft plush. </span>
  <span>Staring up at him while he straddled you, you realized that he really had grown up a lot since high school; he wasn’t as gaunty as he had been before. His hair, now considerably longer, curled inwards slightly and framed his sharp features. His lips were curved upwards into an anticipating smile, and his eyebrows were furrowed in the familiar way they did a split-second before a laugh. New, darker freckles dusted his cheeks and nose. He actually looked handsome in a way that made your insides crawl with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s entirely on purpose, (name). I like seeing you blush and I love seeing you smile even more than that. This is why,” he planted a kiss onto your forehead, “I’m excited to share what I know with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded over to the tray on his nightstand and looked back at you with a knowing smile. </span>
  <span>You propped yourself up on your elbows and peered over at the tray. There was a silicone bowl filled three quarters of the way up with chocolate, a ladle, and a sheathed metal knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arousal dripped from between your thighs like a lazy, salty river. The anticipation made your pussy throb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow...all this for one night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, (name)! I figured that if you felt you were really willing to try everything, well, we could start with this and see how it goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds wonderful, Tendo-kun. So, what’s the deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you'll lay down on your back first and I'll drizzle the chocolate over your chest and neck. Then, since I made a mess, it'll only be natural for me to clean it up~” He stifled a laugh, clearly amused with his own wording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tendou! You cheeky bastard!” He smiled devilishly, a blush beginning to dust his cheeks once again. To hide it, he nuzzles into your cheek and continues in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it gets worse. After you're squealing and crying like a little bitch, I'll give you what you want. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll drizzle some more chocolate on your back. Does this sound okay so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed in agreement. “Yeah, so far so good,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good? Only good</span>
  </em>
  <span>? By the time we're halfway through you won't remember your own name, I promise ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from your face, if just for a moment, and cupped it in his hands, rubbing your cheeks with his thumbs, and his gaze challenged your heart to beat out of your chest. It was intense in the most nonchalant way, but his eyes spoke where words would have faltered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been waiting for this for so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they seemed to say. Butterflies fluttered below your belly button and a fire lit itself ablaze in between your legs. You tilted your head in the direction of the tray, a sheathed stick of metal still unaddressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, my interest is piqued...</span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> does the knife come into play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that? It’s not sharpened, so it’s really for sensory stimulation and the feeling of the cold metal more than anything else. If you’re interested in the timing…,” he purred, nuzzling himself into your cheek  and whispering into your ear once more, “I'll drag it across your skin while you watch me fuck your brains out in that mirror.” He pointed over to the mirror hanging from his bedroom door, guiding your face to look in the direction with his hand gently nudging your jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so that’s what it’s really there for</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You buried yourself into his shoulder and pulled him down into the sheets with you. His hands wandered down to your back to pull you tight against his chest. His fingers wandered across your back, absentmindedly scratching sweet nothings into your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, (name)? Is there anything I can do for ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know that whenever you’re ready, I’m ready too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, I would love to stay like this for a little bit, if that’s okay with you.” Heat rushed to your cheeks and you let out a small laugh. “Of course it is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s like having a weighted, nice-smelling blanket.” He smiled into your forehead, nestling against you and planting a kiss there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his weight and moved up a bit more so he was chest to chest with you. For what felt like forever, you stared into his eyes to try and read his expression. They shone with admiration, as if he’d just admired an inky black sky painted with millions of stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just realized that there’s no one I would rather be doing this with than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even, like, a twelve-inch dick BDSM pornstar that’ll split you apart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww! God, no. The pornstar would probably see me as a chunk of meat. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you see me as a chunk of meat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face contorted into a worried expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way in hell she’s just a chunk of meat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s gross, no, I would probably only see really muscly guys and people I don’t like as meat. You’re more, like, a delicate handcrafted pastry with the perfect balance of sarcasm, sweetness, and playfulness. You remind me of chocolate ice cream; cold yet sweet and delicate, a croissant; layered and buttery, or an eclair. I really like eclairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were silky. His fingers laced themselves at the back of your waist, and he bonked his forehead against your own with a loopy smile painted onto his mouth. You stroked his right cheek with your thumb, as if to confirm that he’s there, alive, and right there above you. Upon fixing your eyes to his own, you found that a fire had lit itself in the furthest corners of his gaze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"(Name)-chan, do I have your permission to take this a step further?" You gave him a peck on the cheek as a reply. His lips were sweet yet apprehensive, and a far taste of wild berries and honeysuckle lingered after the kiss. He must've used the chapstick you left on his kitchen counter so his lips weren’t dry. You couldn't help but smile into the kiss. The two of you could’ve stayed like that forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands tenderly rubbed up your spine as he crawled atop you. The gentle tug of his fingers against your skin gave you chills as he wrapped them around the base of your neck for support. Deeper and deeper his kisses felt as they filled every ache and hole in your heart from the unbalance of your relationship with him. His free hand soothed the side of your thigh and hip as his knees parted yours, and you found your heart racing as your hands settled on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue prodded at your bottom lip as your fingers pricked their way across his body and softy tug at his skin. Eyes fluttered shut, you slacked your jaw and his hand tilted your head as he snaked his prodding muscle into your mouth. You could hear him inhale deeply through his nose as he tasted you once more; dragging his tongue between your bottom lip and gums while the hand at your hip pressed into your skin with a stronger grasp. Your body felt fuzzy, like pins and needles were hidden beneath the layers of tissue while he defiled your mouth.With a soft moan, you wriggled beneath him, nipples pebbled and skin flushing with every flick of his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You respond so well to me, (name).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled onto the outer lobe of your ear and traced the cartilage with his tongue. Unsatisfied with mere shivers, he began to nibble on the fleshy earlobe until a whine slipped through your lips. Tracing his way down your cheek, he whispered sweet nothings into your flesh, nibbling his way down your jaw and dragging the tip of his nose along the marks he’d left earlier. Your fingers laced themselves at the back of his neck and dug into his skin. He pulled his lips from you, if only for a moment, and gave you a cheeky grin, as he reached over to the bedside table for the bowl of chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth in anticipation, telling your anxiety to chill out as he scooped and mixed the melted sweet in the container. There was a focused look on his face, but his eyes were filled with desire and as he returned his attention to you, it seemed like you set him on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, honeypot?” Tendou asked, lifting the ladle with a large scoop of the candy on it. You nodded meekishly, and he hovered it over your chest— some of the chocolate dripped onto your tummy as he moved to tilt it over. It was fascinating to see him so determined, watching the chocolate drizzle in decorative swirls on your breasts and lines on your neck. Two stripes ended on your lips and you weren’t sure if it had been done on purpose. He returned the bowl to the tray and he gave you a once over while stifling a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot, sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips returned to yours, the pressure much hungrier this time and he wasted not a single second as his tongue swiped across them. He moved to your chin so quickly, and even more so as he licked and suckled across your neck. Satori could feel his sweats constricting his erection, the movement of his hips as he lapped at your flesh hardly stimulating the ache enough but the little gasps and twitches that escaped your body fueled his determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it,” He huffs after leaving a hickey above your left breast before taking his tongue and licking down to your nipple, “You’re so fucking perfect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to respond when his sinful tongue swirled around your areola and his mouth encaptured the prickled and </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too sensitive </span>
  </em>
  <span>flesh. The breath you unintentionally held hitched in your throat as you watched him. His eyes were shut so softly as he suckled the sweet sauce from your skin, one hand holding your breast firmly in place and the other disappearing to rub at what you knew was his hard cock. Discreetly shifting yourself lower on the bed went unnoticed, but as he moved to your other breast his eyes opened and widened gently as they met yours before returning to half lidded bliss. He looked at you as if you were one of the seven wonders of the world, adoration and fascination threatening to spill from his gaze. You held contact with him as your left leg pulled his hip into your thigh, raking your fingers through his hair with an encouraging tug toward your right breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori’s eyes seemingly sparkled as he licked the candy from around your nipple, lips capturing the nub softly at first and then the whimper that escaped your lips made those eyes burn with pride. Rolling your nipple in between his teeth, he snaked his gangly fingers up your sides and rested his left hand at your breast, lightly tugging at the supple flesh, and traced his right hand down to your ass to give it a firm slap. The slap echoed in the room; everything in the apartment was silent except for his ministrations, his shifting on the mattress, and your moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued sucking at the flesh until the roll and tremble of your hips satisfied him, and promptly snaked his way down to caress your abdomen with his tongue, licking at the chocolate on your tummy like a thirsty kitten drinking milk. He lapped up the sweet confection with stroke after stroke of his hot muscle in tandem with a ghost of his fingers tracing your ass and squeezing in rhythm. Your skin felt it was on fire, but the chilly crawl of goosebumps that prickled along your limbs made you well aware of just how hot your insides were feeling, too. Satori hummed in satisfaction as his head travelled lower and lower, past your belly button and to the sides of your inner  hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky hands gently parted your thighs. The subtle and gentle display of assertiveness left no words unspoken in silence:</span>
  <em>
    <span> I'm taking care of you tonight. Relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It left you dizzy. Nuzzling your inner thigh with the side of his face made your heart flutter, how sweet he was. There was nothing in the world that could describe the intense bond you felt with him in this moment, and even if there were you wouldn’t allow words to ruin this perfect slice of silence. The sound of his lips kissing your inner thigh, nibbling and rolling the flesh in between his teeth, teasing circles around your most sensitive place, completely avoiding where you needed him most, spoke more than he could ever say. He was still a playful tease, even during intimate moments like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers made their way to your hips and pushed them down, preventing you from squirming away from his ministrations. His wide eyes shone with lust from staring at your silken folds, glistening with a pearlescent shimmer, in the flesh. The sweet scent, though, was far more intoxicating and he licked his lips in anticipation. His cock twitched at the thought of being milked by that spasming cunt and burying himself to the hilt in the supple flesh. He let out an audible groan, breathing shaking as he narrowed in on your cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his knees then, face tantalizingly close to your core. He grabbed your calves, gently wrapping his fingers around the toned muscle, and shifted them to rest on his warm, toned shoulders. Puling his face back from your hot core,  he ghosted his lips against the backs of your knees and leaned forward to continue his path upwards. You could feel those half-parted lips, just barely, but the kisses are so delicate and airy they demanded a heady moan on your behalf. It began to drive you insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou grabbed you by the hips and pulled you into his nose, burying it just below the hood of your clit. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sex and sin, mixed together in a sickly sweet scent that is impossible to ignore, off of you. The lewdness of the situation, with you vulnerable and laid out in front of him as if served on a silver platter, and him on his knees, praying to his Madonna, dizzied him with intentions of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruining</span>
  </em>
  <span> you beyond recognition. You were far too quiet, far too still; you would be putty in his hands soon enough. Your hands tangled themselves into his hairline, pushing stray locks of hair out of his face. You were frozen, nothing more than frozen in that moment in time; you felt so electrified that you couldn't even muster a proper reaction. His saccharine voice spoke in earnest: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to taste you, Honeypot. I suppose I really do have an incredible intuition, because the name fits you to a tee. You really are sweet as honey, both inside,” he flattened his tongue against your labia and swiped his tongue upwards, prompting you to cant your hips into the touch, “and out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was ticklish, cautious and so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreign</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you. It made your hips twitch away from the new sensation, but Tendou seethed against your pussy and yanked you back, hungry, suckling mouth closed over your hole in far too greedy of a fashion. He couldn't hold back his own groans, either, because he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you weren't the best thing he’d ever tasted in your sour and sweet glory. His groans sent vibrations through the cunt and you shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do that again,” you whine breathily, missing the contact just after it finished, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy to oblige, the redhead between your legs lolled his tongue out against his chin and gave you a long roll of the muscle against your entire slit while the cry of satisfaction from his voice shook against your skin. You whimpered at his mercy, legs twitching as they threatened to close, but the warm palms wrapping over your inner thighs pressed them back to keep you still as he repeated his cruel punishment over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze burned into your own with an unparalleled intensity. Every bone in your body screamed at you to look away, but you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes commanded you, wordlessly, to train your eyes on him and watch him </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. The tip of his tongue danced around your clit as he flickered wordless promises into it, and if you had been paying attention to the direction of the strokes you’d know he was spelling the letters of his name in both the alphabet and the characters in Kanji. Your whines got higher, more breathless, and desperate, as his tongue alternated between rippling around your folds and plunging into your tight hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clamping down on nothing began to sear in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>new and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>frustrating sensation; you’ve never needed to be fucked more than in this moment, and the look in Satori’s eyes as you neared your peak showed he already knew what he’s done to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come just yet, sugarplum, there will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more of where those shivers came from. I don’t want you to tap out early and get tired on me before the show’s even begun, m’kay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The command is earnest enough in tone, but his narrowed eyes and shit-eating grin are the only things in his smug expression you need to process to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he is testing you. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than to break you and turn you into a sobbing, whining mess, completely palpable and privy to his will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became impossible to calm yourself and quiet the moans threatening to rip from your throat. It should be illegal to have this much skill with one muscle alone. You trembled and sobbed in the wake of your first wave of orgasms, but just as soon as the feeling came it ebbed away. Tendou removed himself from between your thighs, nose and lips dripping with your essence. He seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too smug with himself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too high off of the thrill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that for?” You growled, tears threatening to leak from the frustration of having your orgasm stolen from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I might have kid so long ago that your pussy was for dessert, but right now, coupled with your tits, abdomen and thighs, it’s only my appetizer. Now, be a good girl and flip yourself over for me, honeypot~” he chirped, sadistically, from above you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ You think to yourself as you roll onto your stomach. Doggy style isn’t a position you despie, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you hate looking like a desperate bitch as you tossed your hair over your shoulder and looked back at Tendou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on your face seemingly read ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please fuck me nice and hard, Satori-kun~’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it took everything in his power to resist that exact action as he ripped his eyes from yours to trail down your back. His hands shook as he reached to grab the bowl once more, but he remembers telling you something earlier that made his stomach flip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor and face this way, sugar.” He commands, taking the bowl and walking around the bed as you got to your knees and flipped so you were facing the wall that was previously at his back. If you weren’t already flushed, you’d feel the pang of embarrassment flooding your cheeks further as you realize he’d wanted you to face the mirror on his bedroom door,  resting on your elbows and ass arched into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-aah!,” You yelped, the heated chocolate at your nape catching you by surprise as it dripped down towards your collarbone. The spoon is warm as it slides down to your midback, making you tremble from your heightened sensitivity. Tendou chuckled deviously, scraping the spoon against the bowl for the final amounts of chocolate as he then trails it down to your tailbone, smacking the remainder off on your ass cheeks with a sultrous hum at the way you flinch with each tap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking sexy, (name).” He murmurs after placing the bowl back on the nightstand. You watch as he removes his boxer briefs and crawls up behind you, eyes making a meal out of you once more before finding yours in the mirror. That cheeky smile reappears as he comes over to your side to smooth your hair in place and kiss your shoulder before swiping the chocolate at your nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-..Ss-Sa—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh!~ Satori-kun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t think I can handle m-much more te-teas—mmmhhm~...” Your sentence is silenced with caressing fingers rubbing their way to your breast and rolling your nipple between them as his teeth paint angry, red hickies down your spine. You arched your back in a panic, bumping back into Tendou’s lap and he chuckles against your skin as you instinctively rub against him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re liking it, though, aren’t you, honey?” His voice pulled at your cunt and you clench your insides at the power he had over you. The action oozed more of your arousal out, some of it drizzling out over your folds and you shudder in desperation as his sinful tongue continues its pursuit down your back. The frustrated mewl you let out when his fingers leave your breast to squeeze at your waist and ghost over your tummy is half feral and half desperate, and the huff of a sigh that follows when he bites your hip playfully makes you pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think you’re being fair right now,” You whine, looking at him in the mirror, leaning forward on your elbows as he reached lower down your back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>P-Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah-uh-uh!” Satori tuts at your attempt to get away from him, crooning over your body and his hips lined up with yours. “Where do you think you’re going, puddin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was husky and his breath felt hot against your ear as an arm wrapped  around your shoulders, hand firm on your right one and forearm pressing into your clavicles as his other arm reached between your thighs and lined his dick up with your slit. You gasp as the contact is made, immediately bucking beneath him involuntarily as he lets a drawn out, soft groan creak out of his throat against your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking desperate, huh, doll?” He speaks through his teeth as he allows you to wiggle about in his arms, “You want cock that bad, you’re just itching for it aren’t you? I can feel that cute little pussy of yours clenching and I’m not even inside of you~! Heh. And you’re making a mess down there, after I just cleaned up, too. How disrespectful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moan in response, thighs closing around his length and rocking back and forth onto his shaft in hopes of getting him to just put it inside already. He hums as he nibbles on your earlobe and leaves dark hickies just below your ear and you swear you finally have the upperhand. But just as you’re picking up the pace, a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>tchwack! </span>
  </em>
  <span>breaks you out of your trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frozen in place, you didn’t even register the smack, and the stinging feeling on your ass cheek was numb in comparison to the ache in your walls just screaming to be given attention. You look up to find Tendou had detached from your body, sitting up right against your ass and licking the chocolate off his palm as he watched you realize what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dirty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doll.” He scolds, “So selfish, trying to get me to go wild so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can enjoy yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, you clawed at the bedsheets in frustration while you frowned at him. “I’m sorry, Satori-kun, y-you just felt so good— Ahh~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tap, this time on your outer thigh and much lighter to get your attention rather than punish. “Spread your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look down at the bed in shame, shifting your knees so that your hips were spread wider and lowering your torso so that you were arched higher for him. The torturous licking process began once more; his tongue cleaned your low back of the candy that he applied to you, and hands grasping at your hips and outer thighs as he nipped and sucked at your flesh. Your ears got hotter as the sticky candy was cleaned off your ass, and his tongue replaced with his fingers as he grasped the meat of each cheek and gave them a wiggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a nice fucking ass, (firstname),” He praises you, kissing the swell of the left cheek, “Your body is so incredible.” His teeth graze the right one and your arms tremble as his mouth nears your cunt once more. You can feel his breath fanning between your thighs as he lowers himself to sit back on the mattress with his knees spread so that he could pump his shaft while watching you bite into your bottom lip in the reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my cock, sugar plum?” Satori asks, straight faced— arousal shadowed over his eyes. You nod tentatively, raising your hips some more as a silent plea. But he sucks his teeth and sighs dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll learn to use your words soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers swipe around your folds and you whimper, letting out an embarrassing sigh of relief when the middle two plunge into you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”D’awwh, is that pretty pussy missing something bigger to clamp on, now? Maybe I can help with that…” He tantalized you, adding a third culprit and dipping his fingers downwards right into your favorite spot. Even in this new angle, he remembers the map of your body so well that it was almost easy to find as he rocked his hand into you. You began to moan messily, following the rhythm of his hand as your overtly sensitive walls began to coil up. Panting and a cold sweat beading off your lip caused you to rub your face into the bed, taking a curled finger between your teeth as you bite down in resistance when his other hand leaves his cock in favor of palming your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, honeypot? Sure sounds like it, listen,” He rested his head against your ass, licking the supple flesh and nipping at it gently, fingers pumping faster into your core and the sound of your well lubricated walls squelched as he fucks you with nothing more than his hands fills the room. His sadistic chuckle made you quiver, and the bite to your hip had your garbled cries fighting to be released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling to speak, you cried out, “How does this feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good?” He paused his tongue-ladden assault on your asscheek momentarily and pumped his fingers out to reach up to you and lick the shell of your ear, coating the small of your back with your own arousal in the process. “It’s never been like this when I’m alone, or with anyone else~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice, heavy with lust, replied: “My hands are at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> as big as yours, (name)-chan. My fingers, in particular, are also </span>
  <em>
    <span>thicker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” As if on cue, he shoves his fingers back into your sobbing cunt, curling them towards your front wall as he digs his palm into the hood of your clit. “Especially at this angle, with your ass propped into the air for me like a good girl, they can reach </span>
  <em>
    <span>far deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span> than when I have you pinned against a wall or sitting on my lap~” his voice sang, dangerously greedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>U-Uhhhn~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You moan as breathe out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>close, Satori-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops his ministration immediately, looking at you in the reflection with that dead serious look in his eyes, “If you cum now, you’ll be too tired for what I’ve planned for us tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed once more, the sound of a pout in his voice completely hypnotizing you into submission. “F-Fuck. Then… Then let me suck you off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get my mind off cumming at least for a little b-bi— </span>
  <em>
    <span>uhhghnn</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck!~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh~? Does the sugar plum want a taste of my cock?” His eyes stared into yours, a half-dumb expression making its way onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please let me gag on your cock.” Tears began to swell at the corners of your eyes, and you could feel yourself nearing the edge once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers pumped into your mercilessly as he removed his palm from your clit to hold your hip in place, chiding you to look at yourself in the mirror: ”I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me turn you into a panting, crying mess. Wait, no, no,” he chided with rapid clicks of his tongue, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I simply </span>
  <b>
    <em>need</em>
  </b>
  <span> you to see just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can turn you on,” he smiled greedily, “And how much further I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span> your inhibitions.” His dangerously low tone of voice licked flames along the skin of your arms and sunk into your hips to prickle goosebumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hold it, </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>!~ Satori, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please~</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” You cried, legs shaking and you were just about to let go when his fingers disappeared from you entirely. “Damn it!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou snickers as you smack the mattress, sucking his fingers clean as if it were frosting on them. Your breaths were erratic as you looked over your shoulder to him, and he raised an inquisitive yet playful eyebrow at you as you crawled your way to his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna say something or just stare at my cock like a starving stray kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You purse your lips before pinching his nipple, earning a small yelp and hands at your wrist. “Shut up and let me suck your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands in the air as if to show he meant no harm, Satori backed up until he could stand on the floor. You scooted over to the edge and arch your back so he got a nice view in the reflection behind you as you pumped at his sticky shaft. Coated in precum mixed with your arousal, his cock was harder than you’d ever seen it before. The usually thin veins along the side and the larger one on the underside were all thickened and pulsating roughly as your hand squeezed his cock. The traction was annoying, however, so you dug your tongue into your saliva glands to produce more of your spit before taking the head of his cock against your lips and letting the drool drizzle out over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou moaned softly at the feeling of your warm spit kissing the head of his cock like that, and your hand was quick to capture the liquid before it drips off; pumping his shaft made the saliva spread faster and you got him nice and prepped before taking your tongue out and swirling it around the first few inches of his dick. The sound of his shuddering breaths and sinful hissing combined with the sparse sucking and wet sounds of your mouth taking his length in and out; it drove Satori crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” He mutters under his breath, “Sucking my cock so earnestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him as you bring your second hand to help, taking what you could of his cock into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks out as you bobbed your head up and down in time with your squeezing fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaah!~ Fuck, yeah, uuuuffff, who’s my greedy little cocksucker? A-Ahhhh, yeah, that’s you doll, mmmnnn, you really suck my cock like you mean it, huh, (firstname)?” His dirty hissing nestled itself behind your ears and drizzled into them like sweet confection; you began to release the subconscious tension in your jaw, letting him dip further into your throat until you gagged slightly with each bob, saliva dripping down your chin and his fingers in your hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuuck~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, that’s s-soooo fucking good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaauugggh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>God</em>
  </b>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> good</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> girl</em>
  </b>
  <span>.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moan on his shaft, his praise feeding your desire and you suck hard as you remove yourself to breathe, pumping his cock with the perfect amount of twist to your wrist, and squeeze to your fingers that always makes him go wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaah! Uuhhhnnn, fuck, sugar, you’re gonna kill me.” Satori’s chest rose erratically as you collected the spit in your mouth again with lust in your eyes and you made him open his eyes as your hand focused on the slit at the tip of his cock; cupping and twisting your hand around the tip had him teetering on the edge and then…. you spit on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The change in his lustful facial expression is prominent, and a feral haze took over as he looked down at you with a dominance that brought the fire in your belly back to life. He smirked darkly, taking his fingers out of your hair to pull it into a ponytail in one hand as the other comes to your jaw. You settle onto your knees, already drooling more as you slide his cock past your lips. Holding your head in place helps you, but you know better than to assume he was trying to make things easier on you. The amount of times you’ve gone down on him scoffed at the idea of receiving kindness from the man whose cock was nothing but greedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several times over the past year he’s been the cause of a sore throat outside of flu season. You let him go wild on you because you’ve never slept together, and yet his fingers could make you cum harder than any dick you’d ever had. It was only fair in your mind, but you’ve only seen him get this riled up one other time—You knew you were in for it when his fingertips gave a teasing slap to your jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head is dragged up his shaft by the ponytail, and you close your eyes in preparation of monitoring your breathing and he cooes about how pretty you look with his dick in your mouth. Then it happens. In a blink of an eye, you feel lightheaded and disoriented as Tendou’s hands grip the sides of your face and shove you into his crotch ferociously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gagging has your eyes shooting open with tears spilling out of the sides as he grunts heavily with his jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like to spit on cocks now, you filthy slut?” He growls, “Who’s been teaching you these naughty fucking tricks, doll? God, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky I love you, d’you know that!?” The aggressive side of Satori only makes your pussy quiver and eyes flutter shut as he throat fucked you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuughhhhggh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck, choke on my cock, doll, take it in your throat like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The absurdity of the situation and how quickly he changed from being the attentive and doting best friend  to Daddy Dom tryhard made you laugh on his dick, and the vibrations of your mouth against his hard cock sent shivers up his spine. Breathing out through your nose, you looked up at him and smiled with your eyes. You were clearly enjoying yourself. Your tongue instinctively flattened against the underside of his dick, and in a shaky motion you grabbed his hip with your hand to steady yourself against his unrelenting rhythm. His pace fluttered at the unexpected touch to his side, and you took this as an opportunity to gain the upper hand and snaked your other hand to his asscheek, letting you play with it and massage it like putty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him between  fluttered eyelashes, you saw his head thrown back and his chest heaving erratically.  His lips were parted in a silent stutter, but in spite of this he panted like a dog. With every thrust into your mouth he reached deeper and deeper still into the back of your throat. You were sure your uvula would fall off at the unrelenting thrusts. In spite of seeming in control, you knew that he was nothing more than a puppet; seizing the opportunity and knowing his  eyes were screwed shut as he focused on keeping his impending orgasm at bay, you pulled yourself in, hands squeezing at his ass, and buried your nose above his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body shook with a wave of pleasure.  “Sugar, pleas-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ughhhhhhhhhh oh GOD.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He began to tremor in your grasp, and as you further nuzzled your nose into his crotch you began to feel the back of your throat tighten around his cock as you forcefully swallow, desperate to milk it dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori gasped and involuntarily rolled his hips into your mouth, hissing at the feeling. “(name)-chan, I’ll be all fucked out if you continue at this pace—</span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You replied with a soft hum against his dick, sending vibrations up to the shaft that prickled pins and needles on his skin. With no warning, you teased your right hand closer to his asshole, spreading his cheeks as your left hand lightly traced your fingernails from his tailbone down. He was your prisoner, he became your bitch, if only for these sweet moments while he clasped his hand over his mouth to stifle a cry as his pull on a makeshift ponytail grew tighter by the second. The fingers feathering over his ass, your nose buried in his crotch, your throat spasming around his twitching dick and the look of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve won</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you gave him through narrowed and greedy eyes was going to send him over the edge. “I’m about to come, (name)-”, he warned, but as soon as you heard those words whispered your grip on his ass tightened and a loud</span>
  <em>
    <span> SLAP</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed throughout the room. You pulled off of his twitching dick, cheshire grin etched onto your face as a string of saliva mixed with bittersweet precum connected your lips to the throbbing head of his cock. He stared at you, hand still clamped over his mouth, as he registered what just happened. You just stopped him from cumming inside your throat, and to add insult to injury you slapped his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tire out on me just yet~” you cooed at him as a bittersweet reminder of how he edged you so cruelly before. He let out a muffled sob and he pulled you to sit up from the makeshift ponytail to glare at you. He looked like he was planning your murder. Pushing you back onto the mattress, he straddled your thighs and eyed you like a hawk ready to swoop in and pounce on its prey. You could feel his dick twitch against your right thigh, prompting you to buck into the ghostly touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to whisper into your ear, hot breath fanning onto the side of your face, “You’ve really done it now, haven’t you?” He traced his left fingers from your shoulder down your arm, leading to rest his thumb and pointer finger on either side of your wrist. Then, in a swift motion, he locked the rest of his fingers around it and pulled your hand to lay flat on the mattress above your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori reached over to the nightstand and yanked the sheathed knife and a long piece of silk fabric. Letting go of your wrist, he toyed with the silk and twirled it in between his fingers while eyeing you with a cocked eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, (name)?” His lips were parted and curled into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” Your eyes shone like stars in anticipation for what was to come.Cradling your head at the back of his hands, he set the fabric below your eyebrows. Once,  twice, he folded the fabric back to ensure it was snug against your lashes so you couldn’t see anything. He tied the silk against the side of your head. It felt so soft against your skin, and your legs twitched in anticipation to what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady your breathing and relax, it will help you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> more, okay?” He ran his palm across the left side of your cheekbone all the way down to your jaw, tilting it upwards. Although you couldn’t see his eyes, glued to your face to look for any  signs of discomfort, you could make out the faintest of shadows and you hear him stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, give me a minute to calm down and then, whenever you’re ready…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed happily in reply. </span>
  <span>The cool air of the room filled your lungs and slowly, but surely, you began to feel your jaw unclench and your lips part open. Your steadied breathing spread from your chest down your arms, rested at your side, and legs, still warm from Satori’s perch on your body. You heard him unsheath the knife and a cold sensation licked up your spine to rest at the base of your neck. It felt like forever had passed until he finally pressed the cold metal to the right side of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had been such a good girl for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all night, (name)-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The knife pricked your skin like ice-cold nails were being lightly grazed on the flesh. “Then, you decided to pull a fast one on  me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wound </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Good girls don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wound </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>break their men’s hearts, now don’t they?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You felt the knife drag past your collarbone and rest on the indentation below it. He applied more pressure on the area, and with a quick swipe you felt the cold metal cut into your skin.  A shaky cry left your lips from the initial sensation, but a swipe of his tongue on the afflicted area led to a suck up of cold air from the pressure. The sweetness of his tongue lapping at the skin pooled in between your thighs, and you could feel the goosebumps prickle on your underarms. “I think I have no choice but to teach you a lesson~” His voice rung at the bottom of your ear and he lightly nibbled on your earlobe. “I think I’ll go ahead and carve my name into your body so </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that comes too close for comfort will  know you’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>little slut.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He peppered the back of your jaw with air-light kisses, trailing his lips down your neck to where it met your shoulder. He took a bite out of the flesh, rolling it in between his teeth  and smirking into your skin at the agitated cry you let out from the stimulation. All the while, he lightly ragged the knife down to  rock the sharp side up  and down your sternum into the flush skin in between your breasts. When satisfied from feasting on  your shoulders, you felt his chin  lift off of you. He traced the knife up from your chest and began to cut his name in kanji into your flush and angry skin. He continued this pattern of carve, cry and lick until his name was freshly wounded. He licked up the drops of blood that would spill. “Mmmm, buttercup, your blood tastes as sweet as your pussy does.” He sunk his teeth into his kanji and laughed when you stifled a cry with your hand cupped over the bottom half of your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his weight off of your body and lifted the blindfold from your eyes, tears brimming at the corners of your eyes and nose wrinkled in anticipation. He sneered down at you, wickedly, and placed the tip of the knife below your jaw. “Are you enjoying this, doll?” You nodded and leaned into his touch.  Eager to prove his point, you tilted your jaw to the side, leaving the edge of the knife in midair, and you leaned up to take it into your mouth to suck your blood off of it. It didn’t taste bitter, as you would’ve expected, but you were unsure of whether this was due to the blood itself or the sweet feeling of chocolate that lingered in your mouth from his kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori seemed to keen over at the sight of you. The edge of your knife was half falling  out of your mouth, the blindfold was nestled onto your forehead, and you fluttered your eyes at him behind a curtain of lashes and a heavily flushed face. In this vulnerable of a position, looking up at him so eagerly, you were begging for nothing more than to be fucked senseless by him. And what choice did he have but to oblige for his princess? He rutted his hips forward, but not close enough to aid your ache and discomfort, and he pushed his hips upwards to rest the angry tip of his cock, desperate for release, in between your labia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gasped, heart thumping out of your chest at the overwhelming sensations of his cock nestled in between your folds and the dull side of the knife tracing loops from your neck down to your collarbone. Your cunt clenched around nothing and you choked on a sob; you didn't know how much more you could possibly take of this before release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>S-satori…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” your hips rolled into the friction from his gentle thrusts between your labia. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Satori…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He loomed over you, the sharp tip of his nose nuzzling against yours. His breath, smell reminiscent of dark chocolate, fanned over your face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>The way you coo my name is going to be what </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruins</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, sugar.” The edge of the knife pricked your shoulder and ran along your neck to rest underneath your jaw, causing you to yelp due to the contrast of cold metal against flushed skin. “Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it is you want me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” the verbiage latched to the inside your throat and you felt like you couldn't speak. You felt the cold metal make contact with the bottom of your chin, so your eyes tilted upwards to make contact with the redhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spit it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “ He thrusted upwards, the precum that shone on his dick coating your clitoris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you whined, breath staggered and pleading for any friction you could take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch me ruin you, sugar.” He placed a hand on the left side of your jaw, coaxing you to watch from the mirror. He leers over you, gargantuan in size, and the hilt of the knife glistened in the lamplight like morning dew. You were both bathed in sweat and you shone, like brilliant stars in the stead of dawn, blanketed under the room’s sultry ambiance. Your eyes locked, eye contact made in the mirror. His eyes were a mix of emotions; they were lust-filled, sadistic, gentle, analytical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pull of his right cheek revealed that shit-eating, devilish grin that first sparked your attraction for him all those years ago in high school. Your body twitched as his free hand moved to grasp his shaft from between your labia, getting his fingers messy once more in the process, and slide the tip so painfully slow down your slit. His eyes met yours in the reflection as he’s brought to your entrance, and you can feel your hole clenching over the appendage just barely dipping into your walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect,” He moaned, “Clutching to me like that, ‘M gonna think you’re in love with me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could realize what he’d said, he thrusted his hips roughly into the underside of your thighs. Immediately, your skin felt like melting off and the cry you let out had your back arching up from the mattress as you stretched out your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking beautiful.” He muttered, continuing to fuck into you at an even pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this angle above you, he got to see you in your entirety. He got to see how moonlight pooled above your collarbones and shed shadow to the skin below and how it tainted the side of your neck and upper shoulders in its pallidity; he could see every time you bit your lip, every time you squeezed your eyes shut at the foreign feelings now flooding your senses, every blush that painted your beautiful face. And for a forever stuck in time, he let you get comfortable as your walls fluttered around his twitching dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was almost artistic, the way your breasts bounced with every snap of his hips, the pebbles of drying blood on your clavicle marking you as his, and the high pitched cries of his given name raising an octave as he pursued your orgasm in its finality. You were so warm inside, just as he’d always imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steadying his weight on his left hand, he ran his other up your chest, shakily, and locked his thumb and forefinger behind the back of your jaw. The pressure was imperceptible at first, but when he shifted his hand to lay flat against your trachea your vision went black. There was nothing to see with your eyes; your body was set on fire and your senses were flooded with unnamed prickles and drops of sweat. Inner walls of your cervix fluttering against his thrusts, you sobbed and tears spilled, painting constellations behind your lashes. Your head snapped back into the mattress, tears staining the once-had-been-crisp-white sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auughh, fuck, (Firstname), you’re so f-f-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ucking tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, he hissed.  He removes the hand at your throat to grasp onto your hip with the knife pressing into his own hand. His pace increases as your walls tremble around his shaft, begging him for more. “Haaaah~ Oh fuck, oh fuckohfuckohfuck, fuck yeah, baby~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your tears were constant then, fingers digging into the sheets and his shoulder as you fucked yourself into his lap, eager to give him everything, every part of you so long as you finally felt that sweet release you had been craving for so long. “Satori-kun!~ Huuunnnnnnnhhh~, fuck, me, oh godddd, fuck me please, Satori, fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiver in your tone sent shivers down Tendou’s spine, and he, too, began to spasm. “Fuck, yeah, you’re so— perfect~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands found their way to his back and you dug your nails in to keep yourself in place.  The way Satori bit his lip while he steadied his weight on his arms to fuck your brains out looked hot as fuck in the mirror. With heavy eyes, you almost felt your consciousness slipping away, and you were so tempted to succumb to the rhythmic snapping of his hips into your own. Every thrust became more frantic and needy; every buck of your hips into his ministrations brought him closer and closer to that unreachable precipice. His name, coaxed out of you like a sweet melody, steadily crescendoed until your throat felt hoarse. You could feel yourself begin to involuntarily spasm and clench around his dick, greedy for more than you could take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you come for me, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clawed at his shoulder blades and buried your face in his neck, nipping against his skin to keep the sobs at bay as the knot in your abdomen grew uncomfortably tight. He removed you from his chokehold to steady himself on the mattress once again. His rhythm was growing erratic and his breathing became shallow; he, too, would be nearing his end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Tendou’s arm pull you close to his chest until the two of you molded together as one. You were both sheened in a slick pane of sweat, and the moonlight floating in through the window made it look like two of you were glowing. He ran his hands up and down your back and sides in a soothing motion, and when he felt you tremble under his touch he placed his hands at the small of your waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Tendou saw right before his impending climax was your eyes fluttering shut and your head lifting slightly to kiss him as gently as you could. The tenderness of your fingers, lightly tugging his hair from how </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> you had become, of your warm mouth and half-parted, swollen, silky lips, of you, so pliant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>underneath him; it was all such a stark contrast to the harshness of his thrusts and his unrelenting rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, that’s it, you're doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing, sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, more tenderly than you’d ever heard him speak, as he accompanied you through your orgasm, slowing down, gradually, allowing you to ride it out on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, as if out of thin air, the knot expands and </span>
  <em>
    <span>snaps </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the behest of the stimulation to your g-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coils in your abdomen were white-hot as your far too delayed orgasm finally returned, drowning you underneath its cold, cold merciless waves. You let go of everything tethering you to that plane of existence and arched out of the mattress, too far gone to register anything with your senses. The wind was knocked out of you in a loud and final cry, and your pussy clamped down the hardest it ever had on any dick you'd taken before. It milked his cock in a greedy manner; warmth flooded your womb, your cervix now marked with his milky white cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity of the feelings was akin to one of those life changing, world stopping, earth stops spinning, time freezing orgasms that very few experience in their whole entire lifetime, and the two of you felt like the stars had aligned for this to happen as it did that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sator-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hnnngn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You cried out, and all you knew is that this is what people covet so desperately, this is what people chase after and kill for when having their guts rearranged. Your nails lose their grip on his back and his hands only clench more tightly against your back and waist, but it was fine, because he finished because of you, groaning and nestling his head in between the space your neck and shoulder provides. There was a deep whine hidden behind each heave of breath he huffed out against your skin, and you’re almost sure he came just as hard as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself out from your core and collapsed his weight on top of you from the exhaustion. His breathing was shaky against your collarbone, and his hands wandered up your sides until they found your own. He laced his fingers into yours and guided the front of your hand up to his mouth, peppering soft and ghostly kisses up the palm along your knuckles, nuzzling his nose into the crooks and nibbling so lightly on your skin that it felt more like gentle breaths if anything. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, above you, eyes soft and tender, looking at you with the most dumb expression painted onto his face. He looked as if he could break out into a lazy, high grin at any second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm giving you kisses for every time I've wanted to make you cum, by the way.” He pressed your palm into his lips and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You laughed at this, throwing your head back a little bit and the sound was like music to his ears. “Did you count?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you really think I can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>math? I can’t even spell guarantee.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm just guessing, and to be fair you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me plenty, so...so I want to give you a lot of kisses too. Thank you... for all of this, sugar.” He dripped his words in an ocean’s worth of sincerity, and the gesture made your heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be the one thanking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Satori. You're always so sweet, and considerate, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a fucking goofball. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You always make me laugh, even with your dick lodged in my throat.” he peered up at you, torso now shifted in between your thighs and you could tell from your vantage point that he was dangling his feet off of the mattress, kicking them in contentedness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, honey, that’s the plan! Is there anything I can get you? Would like some water or an extra blanket? Are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you try and wiggle away from me I'll have your head. Don't move away, you're too warm~,” locking your elbow into his armpit, you pulled him up to face you and buried yourself to whine into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his hands to below your back and rolled over so you were resting on him instead. He was hot to the touch, and his neck was a bit sweaty, but you couldn't be bothered to care. You hummed into his chest and listened to the gentle lull of his stilling heart.  He gave a heady laugh and wrapped his arms around your waist, lightly tracing what you didn't know were </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>s into the backs of your hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was still, everything was perfect. You peered out the window to your left and appreciated that Tendou’s apartment was far removed from the city; the street lights were shut off, so you could see the glimmer of stars millions of light-years away adorning the inky black and cloudless sky. Your eyes widened in surprise at the revelation, and a smile couldn't help but make itself onto your lips. It seemed fitting to stare up at such a beautiful sky with such a beautiful man, both inside and out, resting beneath you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But god fucking damn it, you really had to use the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stirred awake at the sudden absence of your touch. “Actually, give me a sec- I'm gonna get up to go pee.” Sitting up and resting your hands onto his chest for support, you began to shake yourself off of him when he wordlessly sat up, cracked his neck from side to side, and tilted you with his right arm against the small of your back so that your legs dangled off of his left. With a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmmphm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he got up with you in tow and made his way towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! What do you think you're doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm bringing you to the bathroom, idiot. There’s no way I'll let you walk there to just wobble on the floor and collapse from exhaustion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Satori,” you pleaded, the worry clear in your voice, “You're probably more tired than I am. With all you’d been doing, you'll collapse!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “No, I won't, I wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream of falling if it meant dropping you and risking getting you hurt, angel.” He continued to make his way to the bathroom as he ghosted kisses along your forehead. Laughs echoed in the halls of his apartment at far too ungodly an hour, but neither one of you could be bothered to care. It was only you, him, and the unexpected comfort brought by the vulnerability you were both practicing. You couldn't stop yourself from smiling into his kisses, welcoming them with your hands pressed to his chest. Your eyes shone brighter than stars and your face lit up the room, as if adorned with fairy lights, when you made contact with those beautiful eyes of cognac whiskey and scarlet peering down at you from his vantage point. To him, you were glowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bumped the bathroom door open with his hip and kicked the seat up with his foot, because he did not want to lose his hold on you for any reason. If that meant using his foot as a hand, then so be it. “Be careful, princess,” he murmured as he shifted you to sit on the porcelain throne. You burst out in laughter once again at the ridiculousness of this all, and he couldn't help following suit. He sat down on the floor and rested his head against your knee, staring into the wall in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Name)?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...how was it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raked your fingers into his hair and scratched his head. “It was nothing short of the best sex I've ever had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dark, as any moonlight streaming in through the window was blocked by the shower curtain, but you knew Tendou’s lips were curled into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Now I can say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told you so</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I never dissapoint, (name).” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, you blew away any expectations and anxieties I had. You were so attentive and careful and always prioritized my pleasure... If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were in love with me.” You half-hoped his mid-coitus confession was just your imagination, but with the high you were feeling right about now, you were confident enough to take a jab at him for it anyways. Tendou let out a dry laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would confessing in the bathroom post-sex be a romantic or embarassing answer to “when did you find out you loved each other? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” You asked him, and you spoke to him so softly, so sweetly and gently in tone of voice, that his heart would burst out of his chest, and he couldn't possibly bear it any longer. God fucking damn it, perhaps you’d resent him and hate his guts for ruining your easy relationship with his complicated feelings, but it had been too long and...he just couldn't stay quiet and still about the screaming in his chest any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of his embrace of your calf to sit up straight on his knees. When he sat up to rest his elbows on your thighs, he was almost at eye level with you. “Well, (name), I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you that I had been waiting for a really long time to do this with you. Nothing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really caught my attention since that first time we kissed all those months ago. This was the buildup of all that anticipation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him, trying to assume that he wasn't being romantic, and told him: “I'd been wanting this for forever, Satori. I'm really glad it happened with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For forever, you say? That’s an awfully long time. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t know any better, I would think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He smirked at you with a knowing grin, clearly proud of himself for his word play, “Because if that were the case then I would feel the same. I've been in love with you this entire time, (name).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So have I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence followed shortly after as you peed (no UTIs here, thank u), and when you were done Satori shifted so he could rest his head on your shoulder. His messy ginger hair was slick on his forehead, eyelids fluttered shut and lips half-parted. He looked like a baby, more at peace with himself and where he was than anyone else in the world. His eyes opened, smiling, and he began to speak:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it were up to me, I could really stay like this forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, imagine how nice it would be to, like, die and have your final moments be something so blissful, with your final memory made being nothing short of perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you feel so happy you could die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I s’pose so, Satori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the nth time that night, the space between the two of you seemed to disappear as he tilted his head up to capture your smiling lips in a kiss. He was surprisingly gentle in a way he hadn't been before; what had been apprehension and anxiety melted away into newfound confidence and ebullience that seeped through his smile and into your own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was soft for the first second, but then all those pent up feelings he’d kept buried under lock and key for too many years to count took control of him and he kissed you with an insurmountable fervor that caught you off guard. When he finally stopped to bask in your expression, ladden in wide-eyed wonder, he wore this gigantic smile on his face that invited you to beam at him in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we re-confess tomorrow when we're, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass naked in a bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this has its charm, but I will gladly confess to you as many times as I need to. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it.” You retort as he lifts you to your feet from your throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, duh, I mean, of course I'll never get tired of that, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty tired now.” He says while you wash your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can guarantee that you’ll be the first one up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking </span>
  </em>
  <span>tomorrow.” The opening was there, you just couldn’t resist, “That’s g-U-a-ran-t-e-e.” Your pointer finger boops the middle of his chest as you emphasize the “U” for dramatic effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or my money back?” Satori knocks his first two knuckles against the center of your forehead as he shakes his head and lifts you back up into his arms, “You better keep your end of the deal, honeypot, don’t go breaking my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never!” You say as he walks you back to his bed, “Shattering your spirit is enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you laugh as he tosses you in bed under the duvet. Your eyes start to feel heavy as you hear Tendou humming that silly old Baki Baki song he made up in high school, the dirty top sheets being removed and when you blink, you’re somehow laid up against his chest, arms curled up and head nestled on them as his hands tressed through your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly delirious from the sleepiness, you wondered aloud: “Did you really want to try all of this with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I had to go another day without this,  (firstname). You saved me just in time.” </span>
  <span>His voice sounded peaceful, and sleepy, and it was so new to see this gentle side of him. It felt strange in the best way possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Satori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in love with you for what feels like forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled into a kiss on your forehead, “I know.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. No Thots, Just SugarDaddy!Tetsurou Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw: sex worker reader. mentions selling images, female genetalia, and ofc sex.</p><p>kinks: sexting(? i guess), soft!daddy dom but like HEAVY i know ive tagged this one before but uhhh this ones v self indulgent and heavy on the d word 🥴 so if that’s not ya thing then ignore ot, SUGAR DADDY that actually gets sugar, pillow princess turned feral bb, filmed sex, creampie/impregnation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bzzt!</p><p>A new message from: Kuroomie ✨</p><p>“hey (name), you left your stuff in the washer is it cool if i move it to the dryer?” (10m ago)</p><p>Bzzt!</p><p>A new message from: Kuroomie ✨</p><p>“yo, you busy or somethin? i just passed your room and the lights on so i figured you were awake. lmk if it’s cool because i got stuff to wash.” (3m ago)</p><p>Ping!</p><p>Notification from Seeking: Private message from Rick (just now)</p><p>It took finally seeing a notification you had the energy to deal with for you to stop your endless TikTok scrolling, and analyze the messages app on your phone.</p><p>You were home, yeah, and you had been meaning to move your stuff but despite three snoozed alarms and your handsomely annoying roommate reminding you of your neglected task you just couldn’t find the will to get up from the crouched over position on your computer chair. With your chest hunched into your stomach and your arms huddled around the backing of the seat, you wrapped your legs around the plastic spinal tube as if it would come alive and comfort your warm body from this rut you’ve found yourself in.</p><p>Fake after fake after horrendously terrifying and fake, you were peeved that none of the new sugar daddy applications were sufficient in comparison to your previous experience. You were used to summers in Milan, winters in Swiss mountains and all the rent money you could ever have. Apparently, he wanted a commitment but you were not ready for something like that. Not with some late-aged, slightly misogynistic and unheroic type money laundering, now felon.</p><p>Bzzzt!</p><p>A New Message from: Kuroomie✨</p><p>”Ughhhh,” You sigh so dramatically, the wrong ear would think you’d moaned as you look back up at the cellular you dangled up in the air with one hand, opening his new message.</p><p>”If that’s how you felt about me making sure your laundry is clean, I would've been on your ass about chores from day one.”</p><p>When did he open the door? You didn’t know, or care, actually. He was leaned up against the frame with his arms crossed in that ‘non-chalant, but yes i’m fucking hot’ type of way with a red tank top that looked too tight for his abs to be so thick and of course, gray sweatpants that hung just off his hips to expose the tommy hilfiger waistband. You sunk your cheek further against your arm as your eyes rolled, pouting as he chuckled at your demise.</p><p>“I was only joking, geez, are you sick or something?” He took your facial expression as an invitation inside your room and sat on the edge of your bed, planting his foot on the front end of the chair behind you for balance. “You seem pretty drained recently, but this is usually the part where you say ‘Shut the fuck up, Testsurou, I’m busy blackmailing a forty-eight year old cuck for fancy boots.’ Or whatever.”</p><p>”Fifty-eight, Testu-kun.” You correct as he scooted your seat closer to the ledge and you finally lifted your head. “He was fifty-eight, and they were limited edition Demonias he promised me for a custom pic of the goods on OnlyFans.”</p><p>Kuroo sucked his teeth, pushing you back slightly as he shook his head, “Fancy boots are fancy boots, doesn’t matter the name. They’re still boots, goth girl. And it had to be somethin stupidly special if one picture was worth a pair, not that the price concerns me.”</p><p>You chortled as a small tug at the corner of your lips threatened to peel through, “What, you jealous of my OnlyFans subscribers? Or you just mad I forced you to touch my tainted wet panties with your pristinely pure hands?”</p><p>Said hands ran through his hair as he chuckled, looking at himself in your vanity reflection with unbothered focus. You knew he was rich, shit with the low price point he gave you for rent despite being placed in a loft right smack dab of Tokyo combined with his net worth (not that you knew exactly due to nights researching his personal information before accepting his offer), this kid just three years your Senior was swimming in 0’s. He liked his place clean, no overnight guests unless explicitly given permission to do so, and no drama. Easy, honestly, and he didn’t make much of a mess to clean up either.</p><p>Outside of the occasional tape viewing, and interview prepping he did for his old volleyball friends, Testsurou Kuroo was just a quiet loner type of guy. Sort of explains why he needed somebody in his guest suite, but you were almost the same. <em>Almost</em> because on days he would be out on business, you’d be out filming content in in the bathroom, laundry room, and occasionally the kitchen with nothing but your toys and a camera to film in High Definition. <em>Almost</em> because sometimes you would catch him stumbling in the kitchen at 2am with lipstick stains on his collar and this pissed off look on his face that somehow made your cunt clench as he drank from a carton of boxed water and nodded down in your direction as he left to his room. <em>Almost</em> because sometimes he’d “accidentally” wander into your part of the loft during <em>work</em> to do his “laundry”— a mistake that often times opened opportunities for his unsolicited management tendencies to correct your posture or the angle of your camera and ended with a tense atmospheric tug from his lingering honey-brown eyes. You were usually <em>much</em> more into your job after days like those and, if the ex-volleyball player had the intuitive guidance of his best friend around him, Kuroo definitely would act on the pulsating desire he feels for you.</p><p>But alas, time is precious when you’re paid to manage it, and you never seemed interested in him so he wouldn’t waste his breath on the heart of a beautifully balanced, kindhearted, well organized young girl with such alluring lips and hair that waterfalls into ringlets, no, he couldn’t. You were breathtaking in every sense, and he’s just a geek at heart, man, even if he’s good looking and rich, he couldn’t imagine how to get on your level. You’re something worth cherishing and spending time on, as well as every cent he makes.</p><p>He blinks, realizing he’s been staring at his reflection this entire time.</p><p>”And you think I’m acting strange.” You chuckle, poking at his knee with your phone in hand. “Anyways, nerd, if you really wanna help, tell me what I should say to this Ass-Hat who's trying to pay for an urgent sexting session even though I’m on Do Not Disturb mode?”</p><p>Kuroo mulls it over, wetting his lips with a dry laugh that follows. “Tell him to pay double or he can just watch your pussy get eaten for two hours straight &amp; wish it were him.”</p><p>You wish you could stop the heat that gushed to your face or the butterflies in your cunt that made you flinch, but you laugh to cover it up regardless, “Fucking bet, hahaha, oddly specific but I’m sure he’ll buy it.”</p><p>Tap, tap tap! Taptaptaptap, Tap!</p><p>Only the sound of your fingers typing away filled air in attempt to ease the tension building up. You swallowed harshly a few times as you kept your head looking down at your phone, only fearfully glancing over at the area it was placed between. The bedhead watched you like a hawk, hands now resting behind his hips atop your soft comforter. You were nervous, and it was something about what he said but, fuck, was that a good thing or a bad thing? He doesn’t know! Sure, he’s had a fling or two where he’s gone down on girls, and of course people flock to his fame to give him head in exchange for something signed by his clients, but when it came down to relationships and the WOMEN he was pursuing? You might as well be trying to teach Kenma how to flirt, because Testsurou Kuroo does NOT know a thing about reading people. Communication is easy for him, but when it comes to you???</p><p>”He said he’d pay triple to watch it for less than half the time.”</p><p>Kuroo.exe has shut down unexpectedly. With his jaw only slightly dropped and a blank stare into your eyes, the professional man of suavity™️ was dumbfounded. A small scoffing laugh is all he can muster up before your worried eyes fell to your hands in his lap.</p><p>”I could really use the money.” Your voice was uncharacteristically soft, snapping his mouth back into place attentively. “If you’re uncomfortable with it, just say that, o-okay? I know you were joking, so I— I can call up—!”</p><p>”Ill do it.” His voice is low, mirroring the way his eyelids drooped over those challenging irises. “You don’t have to get all worked up about it, I’d eat you out any day if you asked me to.”</p><p>Your mouth was dry, and you couldn’t tell if he was just laying it on heavy or genuinely interested in you. “Really? I mean, you will? We can split the pay—...”</p><p>”I don’t need it.” His leg pushes your chair back to its place at the work desk, and he gets up from his place on your bed. “I just need.. you,” His pause distracts you from the way he kneels before the chair, “<em>To feel better, </em>and if you can make a buck off of it, then that’s two birds, one stone.” Hands at your hips swivel the seat around and flip your position on the chair whilst your own are hurriedly texting a reply.</p><p>“Call it a double homicide if you want, or triple since this has got to be my luckiest day yet.”</p><p>The heat in your face probably made you look like an idiot, “Wh-Why’s that, T-Tetsu-kun?”</p><p>A mischievous grin splayed out across his face as he tugged your sleeping shorts off your hips, “Because I’ve been dying to get a taste of this pretty little cunt you like to hide from me.”</p><p>Ah, there he is, good as new! Despite his chest having a miniature earthquake occurring behind his ribs, the smooth talking schmoozer was right in his ballpark again. You’d forgotten to hit record when his tongue swept along your sweltering folds, and the airy groan he gave as his hands gently moved your thighs over his shoulders made your skin prickle. Already lightheaded, you force yourself to open your eyes and start a video, not even pretending or dramatizing your cries of passion as the man between your thighs rolled his tongue against your clit with closed eyes, savoring the taste of your body like the fine gentleman he is. On camera he was somehow hotter, and your hands started to shake as he pressed his middle two fingers into your leaking hole with ease; the sigh you let out refueling the passion in his tongue.</p><p>”Fuck, that’s—!” You gasp, “So fucking, <em>mmmnhh~!</em> Tetsurou, <em>I..!~</em>”</p><p>He hums a moan into your flesh, your squeals setting fire to his erection and he digs the digits deeper before pumping them in a curled motion— properly egging a twitch from your hips attempting to lock your thighs shut and a yelp from your lips.</p><p>”Yes! <em>Haaauh</em>..! Fuck, <em><b>please</b></em>, <em>that feels <b>so</b></em>— <em>uuhhnn~! <b>Uuhhhhnn~!</b> <b>Ho-ly </b>shit! I— <b>auuggh!~</b> I’m...! close— mmmphh~!</em>” You bit into your finger to shut yourself up, but Testsurou still heard what you said.</p><p>It made his eyes open, locking on yours the moment they did. “That good?” His free hand spread your lips apart, elbow pressing into your thigh to keep you from closing them. “Such a pretty fucking pussy, princess, isn’t it a damn shame you can’t keep the phone still enough?”</p><p>You're too focused on the heightened pace of his fingers to feel bad about it.</p><p>”Put it on the desk.”</p><p>Anything to get rid of that responsibility rn. Your bottom lip quivered as his fingers squelched around your weeping womb and you propped your phone against your desktop before your hands flew to the back of your chair above your head. Kuroo’s tongue was flickering sinfully fast across your bud and his thick fingers thrusted into you without a worry to the bruises you knew would build around your pubis region from his knuckles bumping into your skin.</p><p>”<em>Ohhhh</em>, God!” You cry, a drawn out gasp ripping into an animalistic groan that makes him chuckle. “Fuck, fuck, <em>fuhhh-huuuck!”</em></p><p>His lips weren’t attached to your puffy clit anymore, no, now he was alternating between slamming his curled fingers forward and flickering his wrist so that they fucked with your clit at godspeed. His chest was parallel to your head, free arm pressing your chair’s backing down and he stood on one knee so that the other could hold your leg hostage.</p><p>”C’mon, princess, you can do it, yeah? Just let go, baby, don’t be scared, huh, Daddy’s right here,” His voice at your ear was low enough to send chills down your spine but loud enough that it shut down all your restraints regarding his interest in you, “You’re squeezing my fingers so hard, princess, are you gonna cum now? Huh? You gonna cum for Daddy, baby?”</p><p>“Yes!! Ye-eehh-sss~ Daddyyyyy,” one hand slammed into your seat’s arm whilst the other death gripped Kuroo’s hair and pulled his head into your neck, making him hum a moan. “<em>M’Cumminnn— hhhhhh!!”</em></p><p>You're sure you’ve never rolled your eyes during whole-ass intercourse before, but the gasp you took from the pleasure his illustrious fingers writing his name in the space of your womb was not enough; the pressure that had built up exploded quite literally as you came, and Kuroo moaned as your cunt squirted all over his wrist and forearms.</p><p>”Fuck, yeah, princess, <em>oh you’re <b>such</b> a good girl</em>, aren’t you?” He’s awestruck, pulling out of the crook of your neck to watch as his fingers curl back between your trembling legs and circle your clit.</p><p>”<em>Auu-ahhh!~</em> Fuck, <em>wait</em>, Daddy, <em>please!” </em>But you were too late, his deadly fingers slipped a third in and continued their assault of alternation and your hips bucked into them involuntarily.</p><p>”Mmm you tell me to wait, but just look at you, baby, you’re practically fucking yourself on my hand huh?”</p><p>You could cry all you wanted, and it wouldn’t stop the bubbling plateau inside of you. “Want you! Mmmphh, please, Daddy, I— <em>auugggh</em>, fuck, I want your cock to stuff m-me full of cu-hu<em>mmmmhhh...!”</em></p><p>A kiss at your neck with barely grazing teeth sends warning signs all over your mental dashboard. “Shit, well, when you put it so nicely, Princess, I really can’t say no.”</p><p>He slips his fingers out, sucking them for good measure while his eyes silently order you to lower his sweatpants with just a quick glance. Lazily, he looks over at the phone and points, “Either you scrap this one, and send the geezer a clip from earlier as a promise to refilm without my face, or we keep this one for ourselves and you let me make it up to you.”</p><p>Finally, a chance to catch your breath! You can hardly see straight, the rush of blood to your head subsiding only furthering your confusion, does he mean he wants to keep filming with you even if you don’t sell it? And wait, does he intend on paying you for having sex with him?</p><p>”I want you.” He says, readjusting his boxer briefs before resting his hands on the arms of your chair, “The pokes at my bedhead, the way you laugh at my chemistry jokes, the sexual content— all of it. one million yen allowance, monthly, you get the title to this place, keys to any car you want, those fancy fucking boots, you name it.” Half-dazed eyes enamored by the twinkle in your own kept your faces just breaths apart. “Just give me the time of day, and let me be the only one to taste, kiss, and caress your body, Princess, and you can have anything.”</p><p>”You’re serious. Me?” You gawk over his sudden show of passion, his hand tucking loose hairs behind your face, “Of all —..”</p><p>”Of all the girls you <em>assume</em> I have lined up? Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but this guy’s been dropping them like flies once I realized they weren’t as remarkably stimulating as you.” There were pinches of red at his ears and the smile he tried to mask was cutely childlike compared to the maturity behind his words.</p><p>You cross your arms, intrigued, “And when was that, exactly?”</p><p>”How long have you lived here?”</p><p>“Eight months.”</p><p>”Ah, so around seven months ago.” He mirrors the grin on your face, fingers prickling up your thighs to your waist. “So what do you say, Princess? Can you please spare another geezer some time out of your busy days?”</p><p>”What’s one more gonna do, I suppose.” You shrugged playfully, “I’ll have to check with my landlord, though, man’s kinda a stick in the ass about over night guests.”</p><p>”Oh?” He laughs, picking you up from the chair, “Guess I’ll have to fight him then.”</p><p>”Mm but then you’ll break a hip or two, old man.” You joke as you are tossed onto your bed and removed of your shirt.</p><p>”You wanna break your hips?” He echoes, removing his pants and briefs, “Easy.”</p><p>There’s hardly time for you to register how big he is before he’s buried to the hilt, albeit with some delicious resistance, with kisses peppering up your neck to your jaw and your legs are back over his shoulders.</p><p>”<em>Ahhhh</em>, <b>fuck yeah,</b>” His moan is just under his breath as he wiggles his hips to ensure he’s fully engulfed by your heat. “<em>Mn</em>, I <em>knew</em> you were gonna fit me like this.”</p><p>Your legs are already shaking, his length curving directly against your sweet spot. “S-So big— <em>haaahhh~</em> God, I wanna keep you inside me all day, Tetsu.”</p><p>”<em>Uuhhghh</em>. You sound so pretty, calling me by my name when I’m buried so deep inside of you, Princess.” Kuroo raises his hips, eliciting a gasp from you, and then drops them back down with his body weight adding pressure.</p><p>”<em>Auuhhhghn!!~ Fuck, yeah, Daddy</em>, that felt so good. can you fuck me like tha— <em>auuuggh~!!”</em></p><p>His hands pressed the undersides of your thighs into your chest, hips slamming against your ass as he fucked you in deep, hard strokes. “Like this, baby? Auuuggh~ You want me to fuck you nice and hard, huh? Mnnnnn your pussy is clamping down on me stupid hard, (y/n)-chan. Hahaha! Auuugghh, and listen to you~ Can’t you breathe? Allll that gasping, are you close already?”</p><p>Your body would spasm were it not for a grown man fucking it into place with his body weight, so instead your voice did. Rasping for breath and crying out obscenities was difficult with the bridge of orgasm having recently made. “<em>Fu-uh-huh-cck— hh-hhhhh!! Cu-Cumm-in-ngghh, Tet-s-su—kuuuHhn, uuhhhnn~ <b>Uuhhhhhnnn~!!! </b>Ohhhhhfffuuuummmmphhh~!</em>” </p><p>“Damn, you’re so hot,” He realized that his hips felt wet and he inhaled a laugh, “Squirting on my cock, huh? That’s a new one. Mmm, but you’re so fucking tight and warm inside, I wanna cum too.”</p><p>The way your bottom lip quivered was embarrassing, but you still tried speaking regardless, “<em>You. F-Fuck. Me. Good, D-Daddy. Haaaaah, fu-u-uck. More.</em>”</p><p>Kuroo was shocked to say the least at the way you were able to press his chest off of you, but then it was long enough for you to lift your hips up higher and press your knees over into the spaces above your shoulders so that you were properly folded over with your hands gripping his hips something fierce.</p><p>”Fuck me, <em>more</em>, Daddy,” Your lower half met with the thrusts he started to throw, hitching a moan in your throat.</p><p>”<em>Haaah</em>, shit, you sure love fucking a good cock, don’t you Princess?”</p><p>”Your cock, Tetsu, <em>auuugghhhh~ hsssss</em>, your cock is <em>fucking</em> <b>perfect</b>, feels— <em>haaaaah~</em> <b>SO. </b>fucking. good.”</p><p>Kuroos eyes threaten to roll as you use your weight against him now to fuck his shaft with twitching walls gripping him in just the right amount. “<em>Auuuggh~</em>, baby..”</p><p>”<em>Mm, fuck, yes Daddy</em>, do you feel it? <em>Haaaah!~ </em>Do you feel how <em>fucking</em> deep you are in your <em>baby’s pussy</em>? It feels <em>sooo</em> good, <em>huh, Daddy?</em> This is <em>your</em> pussy, isn’t it?<em> It’s yours right? Say it, </em>Daddy, oh, <em>please</em>, please, Daddy!~”</p><p>Heavy hands slam the headboard, as Kuroo moans louder, “<em>Princess</em>...if you keep—..”</p><p>Your own orgasm was building from the way you spoke of the ownership Kuroo now had over your cunt, and your whole body bucked as he kept his rough, steady pace. “<em>Uuuhhnn~</em> Daddy, your princess wants to cum! Will you cum with her? <em>Uhhhnnn~ please?</em> Please Daddy? Ohh, please, <em>haaaaah</em>, <em>fuck~..</em>”</p><p>His hips sped up on their own, one hand gripping your shin in place on his chest and the other holding himself up against the headboard, “<em>Auuuugghhh</em>, fuck, <em>baby~. Yeah</em>, I’ll cum with you, <em>ugggh</em>, god-<em>DAMN! </em>I’m gonna cum so fucking hard in that tight little pussy of yours.”</p><p>”It’s yours, Tetsu! <em>Ahhhh!~</em> Fuck, <em><b>fuck</b></em>, <b><em>fuckfuckfuckfuck</em></b>—!”</p><p>”Damn right it’s mine, <em>UHHHGHH!</em> You’re mine,<em> MINE—<b>NGGGGGGHH~!</b></em>” </p><p>Your eloquent crescendo of “fuck”s followed through your orgasm and his, echoing off his equally appropriate “shit”s. And as you released your legs from above you, there was still an attempt to keep him inside, as you could still feel him throbbing despite his cum making your gushy insides squelch.</p><p>”G-God, damn!” He half exhales, half exclaims. You meet his gaze as he nuzzles his nose into your cheek and wraps your leg around his hip. “I don’t know how I’m gonna keep my pristine old hands off of you, (y/n)-chan. You’re dangerous.”</p><p>If you had the energy, the sorry excuse for a chuckle that aired from your lungs would’ve been a hearty laugh, “What? how?”</p><p>”I have a feeling, correct me if i’m wrong, that you’re not currently on birth control. Annnnd if you talk to me all pretty like you did, I’m going to go batshit and cum as many times as possible so long as you keep on telling me those pretty things.”</p><p>The way you could see your past self slapping you for the stupidly enthralled look in your eyes and grin on your lips was hardly a bother to you as you shook your head, “Guess you’ll just have to be extra precautious.”</p><p>”So you’re telling me, not only do I gotta fight this stick man Landlord, but, in addition to that,” His hand moving around at his shoulder as he spoke made your cheesing smile widen, “I havta stop u from having my babies?”</p><p>”Hey, you’re the one who asked for all of me.”</p><p>”You’re right, I’d like a refund, just gimme the good bits, HAH— ouuuchhhh!” You (hardly) pinched his bicep in retaliation to his mean words, “Don’t make me call up Delia’s boot place and buy them out but never getting them sent to you.”</p><p>“It’s Demonias! Delia is a grungey American teenager tv show.”</p><p>”Same thing, though, similar audiences. Plus, they’re international. Wonder if they’d need new models in Tokyo?”</p><p>”Shut. Up.” Your jaw drops.</p><p>”I’m not the owner of the best management agency in Tokyo for shits and giggles, babes. Whatever you need from me, I got you.... Just... warn me if it’s babies.”</p><p>”You got yourself a deal, old man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sex Therapy (Virgin!Kenma Kozume)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi I hate this and might delete it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t know how things ended up this way.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, he never does.</p><p> </p><p>Why do you find your way to him just in the nick of time? When he’s in the peak of disinterest of his work and trampling down into a hollow husk for the sake of his job, how are you able to end up at his door? It’s almost as chilling as the rain outside, how you’ve come to his rescue clad in the best of clothes that weren’t for him to enjoy. How unfortunate for your date, really, he must be wreaking havoc on his train home not being able to see you like this.</p><p> </p><p>It was raining hard, and because of that, you stopped your walk to the cafe down the street right outside Kenma’s driveway— your date from the outskirts of Tokyo could come another day.</p><p>Or maybe you wouldn’t ask to meet again. As soon as you set eyes on the hunched over figure in the second story window, pulling at his hair and chucking papers over at the trash bin in a fit of fury, you had to go in. Your face at his little Ring doorbell made his heart skip, was he supposed to meet with you? You look so beautiful, fuck, did he forget about some class reunion or did Kuroo send you to gather him for drinks? It’s only half past twelve, so why would Kuroo want to drink so early?</p><p> </p><p>“Kozume-kuuunnn.” Oh, right, he should probably open the door. With a tap of a button on his phone, you open the door and enter his living room. He immediately whirls around on his feet, bringing his hands to his hair as his eyes frantically look over the mess of papers that can’t be moved and the lack of clothes he adorned.</p><p>He could hear you removing your heels at the door, though the unmistakable sound of your chuckle is softened by the flight of stairs separating you. Who knew you made him so nervous? He’s only had a crush on you since high school, and never knew how to tell you. And you were so cool, like Hinata-kun, no way you were interested in his games. Yet there you are, entering his room with a copy of a magazine he interviewed for, covered in rain as you’d used it for shelter as you ran from the driveway to the covered porch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s something like fate, I saw this on my newsstand this morning and I thought, ‘Oh I know this guy!’ When I bought it.” Your voice is like hearing the best parts of his favorite song. “I was reading it on my way to a date, and then it started raining out of nowhere— Like super hard. Now my hairs all frizzy and curly, no date for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma just clears his throat as he crosses his arms on his chest sheepishly, “Well, you’re welcome to st-stay and get warm if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” You look his figure over, his usual bright eyes tired from straining over the videos he was editing, shoulders stiffened and you tut your tongue as you walk over to him with a pout, “You should take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“I — I can’t, I have deadlines.” Speaking of, he returns to organizing the papers on his floor before he can get caught staring at your braless nipples sitting semi-erect beneath the thin cotton top you chose for your date. You join him, taking the papers and gently piling them in descending page number with a silence he wasn’t expecting. Kenma can almost feel you breathing beside him, and the closer you move with his papers in your hand, the more it becomes difficult to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to get sick if you don’t take a break.” A soft hum, dangerously close to his ear, pairs with tentative fingers pressing into his shoulder. “I could see you hunched over from outside, you know. That’s bad for your back, Kozume.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods in response, eyes shutting as the pressure of your fingertips increases. In silence, the rain is loud. Nothing but your breaths behind him and the creaking of his floorboards as you maneuver him to sit back into your lap can disrupt his moment of peace. Fabric crinkles, jewelry twinkling building up as your breath deepens alongside his own and your hands lower down his spine to his hips. They felt so warm over his clothes, building up a heat inside him as his thoughts wandered off into uncharted waters. What would they feel like against his skin when he was buried inside of you? Would you like it if he held and kissed them? Are you dating anyone? This guy you were supposed to meet, have you touched him like this? You’re working miracles into the knots of his muscles and yet Kenma can’t help but wonder why you’re doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever played Animal Crossing?” You ask, rolling your thumbs into the dips of his back dimples.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, no I don’t have time for social simulations, I have to play and rate first person shooters and rpgs befo— <em> aghh~ </em> ..S-Sorry, that felt, <em> mmn </em>, good.”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled, “You’re forgetting it’s literally my job to do this. Instead of sitting in that stiff old desk chair why don’t you use something with more support?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, there wasn’t much else. His room was small in comparison to the gaming lounge you passed on the way here. Probably because he prefers to have that big old space for when he’s researching and needs a lot of space to switch positions and such when he’s restlessly playing for hours straight. He was getting heavy in your lap though and the only other option was the bean bag chair in here.</p><p> </p><p>His shrug is lackadaisical, and you heave him onto the bean bag chair closer to his bed with a sigh of disappointment. “You should care about yourself more. Now you just rest, cause I’m about to show you my island whether you like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Your switch lite is in your bag, like usual, so you just pluck it from its case and sit upon his tummy, laying your back across his lengthy chest and resting your head next to his before pressing your heels into the seat just outside his thighs for stability as the game screen loaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Your switch is gonna dieee.” Kenma groans, “I have to get back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, if it dies then I’ll make you listen to me explain it.” You huff, “Besides, it’s supposed to be a short break anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma makes adjustments to his place underneath you, including the placement of his hands. He can’t decide whether he’d like them around your waist for comfortability or hips where he can mess with the ends of your skirt just only slightly due being a bit of a perv(if you asked, however, he’d say he was keeping the fabric down, not lifting up). Eventually you’ve gotten onto his wifi and began your island tour, speaking of the inhabitants you chose because you liked how cute they were and the structure of your island. </p><p>He was listening, sure, but the thoughts from earlier made their way back. Your outfit was properly appropriate and cute for a date, or at least to him it was, though he wondered if the chains were <em> actually </em> appropriate or if he was just a sucker for pretty girls draped with chained accessories. To his knowledge, you were always a bit on the dangerous side of life. Hopping into Kuroo’s car whimsically and being shuttled off to parties in god knows what prefect of Tokyo, playing hooky to snatch a cute pair of panties(or three if you were lucky enough) and teasing him along with anybody who had your alternate snapchat friended with the way your bikini area was hugged by the fabrics.</p><p>Kenma exhales a shuddered breath to calm himself as he fearfully watches your face in his peripheral for signs of noticing his aroused state. You only snuggle further back into his chest, hips wiggling into his as you bumped your cheek with his. Good, he’s in the clear.</p><p>It’s hardly been two years since he last saw you at graduation. You had decided to go back to Central America for a few holistic projects (read: spiritual awakening via volunteerism &amp; sacred psychedelic rituals) before your return to Japan as a certified reiki healer, working part time as a nail artist when you recently decided to pursue a physical/massage therapy degree in Tokyo. Your fingers made headlines as pop stars and sports teams alike praised the work you did; some sort of magic, they would say, you’d have to feel it to believe it. His fingers, however, had a mind of their own as they traced the chain links down the middle of your abdomen until they met the belt at your waist, where he thought of all the times he’s spent daydreaming of your return whenever you’d call to check in or ask him to play games with you on Steam. Your laugh always made his cheeks warm, and he's been meaning to call you so he could confess the need to set up a date of his own with you but was too swamped with work.</p><p>Something about Tom Nook being a, “selfish lil prick leaning towards fascist dick” made him chuckle absentmindedly, but his eyes ripped from the screen again to watch his hand play with your belt. You were always so cute, especially to him when you’d ramble on either about the frustration that video games brought you or new things you discovered about healing energy points and astrology in high school when he was the only one listening. As he engraved the pattern of your leather belt into his fingertips, his eyes trailed past the hem of your skirt to the hidden glory between your thighs. </p><p>It was just dawning on him that you were sitting with your legs semi spread and he looked up, though not <em> too </em> obviously fast, at the small computer screen that went black from inactivity, and discovered two things;</p><p> </p><p>One, your panties were definitely as cute as he imagined.</p><p> </p><p>And two, you were watching him look at your body <em> before </em> he even realized he could look at it through the same screen. A small twist of your hips and his hand was knocked off the belt, fingers cupping the warmth between your legs and his breath hitched. </p><p> </p><p>You returned to your story, explaining how the museum worked and sighing as your story dragged on. “There’s also a part of it that I haven’t unlocked yet, but everyone else has it.” Kenma didn’t care anymore, wetting his tender lips while using one hand to trace ghostly circles along your lace-covered slit and the other to squeeze gently at your breasts(and he had to stop himself from moaning at how perfectly soft you felt in his palm). “I prefer catching the insects because it’s challenging.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes have gone foggy as he focused on your body; you were letting him touch you, and that’s all that mattered. He could feel the heat of your pussy as it moistened the spot he was playing with and he watched through his monitor as your hips wiggled in time with his fingertips before he slid them down the front of your panties. </p><p> </p><p>“The fishing is too boring, <em> hhhh~ </em>...” A sigh left your lips and he hummed in approval as the slick wetness of your slit coated his fingers. A roll of your neck opened the space of your shoulders to his lips, which were already pressed firmly against it, and he parted them with a longing exhale as his middle two fingertips pressed into your walls. It was unexpectedly hot down there, though if he were honest he’d never expect anything less from you, and you were so soft. He could almost taste you, his tongue bumped the flesh of your shoulder as his fingers curled inside of you in exploration. A mollified sigh left your lips and he decided; you were going to be the death of him and his project, especially with the way your hole so greedily sucked his fingers in.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” He gasps, scooting his lap down in the seat to get a closer look at his digits disappearing inside of your responsive body. “So pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” You practically purr, the sounds of your character’s feet running around your island and the Town Song playfully filled the air as it suffocated Kenma to his breaking point. “I worked so hard to get everything perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>The roll of your hips into his curled knuckles didn’t go unnoticed, and the hand palming your breast over your top smoothed it’s way down your abdomen when your fingers cradled his own and brought them back up, this time beneath the fabric and he can’t stop the sigh that fans out over your shoulder as he flicks his wrist much sturdier and more purposeful than before. Kenma can feel the soft, pillow-like membranes in your pretty little cunt tighten around his fingers whilst his palm rolls against your clit and your muted sighs cease in exchange a soft mewl;</p><p> </p><p>“Mmnh~ Kozume-kun, you should be watching me play, not, aa-hhh!~, not t-toying with me.” Your cries don’t blunder the dedication to playing once you return your hands to your device, making him hum with little interest in your argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Your body is so soft, (lastname)-chan.. It’s like handing me a sweet little kitten, and a written gameplay when you <em> know </em>just what I’d prefer to do.” Kenma’s words are sadistic, but the scissoring and pumping of his fingers are slow and sensual as he tests out methods he’s only heard off the experiences of Kuroo and TikTok. “Aren’t you supposed to be going on a date today? What do you think that man will say when you’ve arrived all sticky down here?”</p><p> </p><p>His lips are pressed against your ear when he mumbles these questions to you, but your preserverance is something he’s always admired, “K-Kozume-k-u<em> unn~, </em> I, <em> ahh~ </em> , I didn’t want to go on my date, <em> nnngh~ </em>Not after I got that magazine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Kenma prods, bringing his other hand down to your clit as he previously attempted, “You’d rather be shacked up in an apartment, listening to some guy you call by his last name edit his videos and stream video games than to go out and meet hot strangers?” His fingers pick up their pace and your device is dropped on your chest as your hands move to wrap upwards around his collar and out to clutch at the velvet seat of beads. “Sounds made up to me.”</p><p> </p><p>You moan when he brushes just against that sweet spot with the insertion of his third finger, the sound of your walls suckling his digits greedily making it almost wanton as he sighs a moan himself. “I-I don’t think you’re boring, Ke-Kenma, <em> auuggh!~ </em>”</p><p> </p><p>His body turns you on your side with a soft moan against your ear, you can feel his erection rub up into the plush flesh of your ass as his fingers jam forward rougher, “You sound so pretty, saying my name like that, kitty.”</p><p> </p><p>He was too close, his voice too low in your ear, exhaled moans too hot against your nape, and the fact that he was dry humping you while his hand fucked your gspot flooded all your senses with desire, “<em> Aa-uhhnhh~ </em> ! Kenma, <em> fuck </em> , I’m gonna <em> cum~ </em>!” You’re breathless as his fingers come to a still.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet.” He hums quickly, rolling you back on top of his body and lowering his boxers just enough to let himself free. You don’t even get to fight it, a sigh of defeat huffing out as you return against his chest like before. “C’mere, my pretty little kitty,” His voice hones you in like a siren to unsuspecting victims, and one hand lightly cups his cheek while he pressed his lips against yours and the other scrambling to fix your feet back into their previous open position beside his hips.</p><p>It was like adrenaline shot straight into you, and yet he was moving too slow for your liking; Long arms ran up your thighs, squeezing every crevice and rubbing along your hips meanwhile his shaft is left standing at attention between them. You greedily grab at it, using your fingers to slide along the pre-cum he’d oozed along the top of his cock and earning a gasp against your lips and a stilling of his small adjusting movements.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Naughty, kitten, I— Be gentle, w-with it—ahh~..!” His words are swallowed by his tongue being sucked into your mouth and twirled for a kiss. More precum leaks from him while you begin to pump him, and his hands are trembling as he slides your panties over to the side to play with your clit once more. You’re busy stroking him with his tip rubbing up your slit and circling your hole to notice his breathings gone ragged, though your teeth clash every so often when he gasps softly, too lost in the feeling to use his words until he’s too late; </p><p>“<em> Hhaaammpwchh~, </em> so, <em> pwhhch~ </em> , soft, and... <em> plllch~ </em> warm. I’m—, <em> fuck! ‘ </em> M <em> S-Sorry..! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It’s like chasing a high when you hear his voice squeeze it’s way into a moan, and you swerve your wrist around his shaft faster until you feel the muscle tense up and his thighs clench, prompting you to open your eyes to open and look through the monitor as he came on your labia. His eyes crinkled shut as he tried to silence his cries of your name, too embarrassed to let himself enjoy the come down, and yet your enthusiasm spiked; He’s panting as you squeeze him through his plateau and you return your attention to his lips, though he’s nearing reluctant in terms of returning the affection.</p><p> </p><p>“I don-don’t usua— it’s just… <em> mmchhh </em> , still ki- <em> pwcchh </em> kissing me, <em> a-ahhh </em> , <em> plllcht </em> , your hand feels, <em> hhhhhh </em>, please don’t...”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma-kun,” His own name sends sparks down his spine, “Would you like to keep going?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers twitch at the question, were you not going to make fun of him? “(firstname), I’m still a... Well, I’ve never —..”</p><p> </p><p>You rest your cum covered hand against your groin, “Kozume Kenma, that’s not what I asked. I’ll reiterate, if you’d like to continue, press start, player one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Player… one…” it’s strange seeing Kenma’s feline-like features blow up in realization when there’s no volleyball team to figure out or video game to strategize, but the blush coating his face and lips when his golden eyes meet yours once again makes you smile gently. “Does that mean you’re… player two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you'd like me to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for today, then?” It was unlike Kenma to jump into an assumption without predetermining the actions you’d take or discussing with you first. But c’mon, let’s be real, you’re better off with a cool guy like Kuroo or even Bokuto. Hell, if he weren’t a mangaka, Kenma’s almost sure you’d even do better with Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>You turn onto your elbow against his chest, “Kenma, if that’s your way of asking me to be your girlfriend you <em> better </em>use an extra fucking life and ask me again when we’re done here.”</p><p> </p><p>If he could go redder, he probably would’ve. But Kenma’s heart is too busy racing as he looks over your frame so close against his, “My girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a tug at your lips for a smirk, but it spreads into a grin when you see how glad he is you understood, “Yeah, Kenma. I’ll be your girlfriend. You owe me a date, though.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands squeeze the flesh of your thighs in excitement, and his eyes are screaming at you to kiss him so you nod affirmatively before planting a deep one against his lips and moving your arm back when he scoots down once more. It’s like a switch went off in his brain and he can’t help but touch every inch of you. There’s no time left to waste, and he’s nearly ripping your top off. Of course he left your choker and belt on, but the panties even got tossed so quickly you can almost feel there’s a chance that he snapped them. Kenma’s lips bruise your skin as you hold his cock against your cunt and grind against it, his teeth nipping at every new roll of your hips or if his tip bumps slightly into its new home.</p><p> </p><p>“Co-Condom?” The blonde finally remembers, pulling over of your neck, “We need a condom, right?”</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head, “I have nexplanon.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a contraceptive, the ads talk about it like some shield or armor. So think of it like +99 armor against sperm.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma bumps his forehead into your temple, “I’m not that much of a dweeb, I know how science works.”</p><p> </p><p>With a shrug, you return to a heated kiss. There’s an uncertainty in his lips and his hands move back to your hips tentatively to begin rubbing in a grounding circular motions. Yours meet his once the tip is nearly pressed inside, fingers locked between his once your hips roll forward to take in more. Both of your lips part with a mutual exhale when you read back and thrust down again, and he brings your hands to his lips when you’re nearly bottomed out. You look over at him with his chin perched at your elbow, tired eyes gone worried as he watches you lift and press back on his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting your eyes, you hum as you roll your hips around in his lap. “You feel so good, Kenma.”</p><p> </p><p>If he were truly half-cat, you were damn near sure his ears had perked up at the sound of your voice. But his chin lifted from your skin and he looked over at you, “S-So do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather I face you?” His legs twitch up into you, “No?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it…Nhhgh.. Like this.” His hands release yours in favor of returning to your hips and one dips further to circle your clit. “Oh~! Fuck, that’s tight, hhhaaah~..”</p><p> </p><p>You hiss in pleasure, picking up the pace as his fingers tried to match your dropping weight in his lap. “Ahhnn~, ohhhh, god, yes. Kenma,</p><p>you’re stuffing me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Auuhggh, f-fuck, kitty— naughty! Nggghh, bouncing on me like that, I, aghh~, I feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>His hips rut up against you like before, the hand at your hip abandoning post in favor of wrapping around your front and crossing to the opposite should in order to hold you against his chest. You bring your legs in closer, opening them wider as you watch him squeeze his eyes shut in the reflection of the monitor.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy sh-shh—f-fu-fuck! Nngh yeah, thats— ohhh~ yeah… yeah, yeah.. Hah~, yeah, kitty.” His brows crinkle upwards as he slams into your thrusting hips and starts swerving his wrist side to side with his fingers at your clit, and you’re loving his noisy lovemaking. “Yeah, your pussy feels so good, kitten, aaaauggh, so fucking tight, yeah, ohhhh~..!”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes roll back at the sound of his sweet little moans, his cock dragging along the best side of your insides as you fuck into his thrusts. “You sound so good, Kenma~, you like being inside me dont you?”</p><p> </p><p>The grip on your hip tightens as you scoop against his groin rougher, a choked moan breaking his words before he could speak them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne-Never, auuuugh, felt this gooood-nnnhhhhh~, oh, god, w-wait—!” His breaths picked up as you grabbed the edge of his desk, successfully pressing against it and bringing your legs down as you grind back against him. “Tigh-ter—! Nnngh~! Oh—! auuuughhnn~,  fuck, fuck, auuuughhgghhnnn. yeah, fuck me, fuck me, please, oh, god, i’m gonna cum, kitty!~”</p><p> </p><p>Your mouth gapes open as you watch his own squeeze shut and his head roll back against the seat as his moans get grittier. “Cum, Kenma, mmph, fuck, I wanna feel you cum inside me, auuggh~ fill me up, i’m all yours, baby, Ah-Ahhh~!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma groaned with gritted teeth, hands pounding you down onto his lap as he came, neck as tense as the face he was making while crying “Cummingggg-nnnnnnhhhhhhggggh!”</p><p> </p><p>The plateau of your orgasm hit just as the heat of his cum filled your womb and you trembled just as he had. His hips jolt with every pulse of your walls, the tip of his cock sensitive from having cum twice. You bring your hands to his twitching fingers and interlock them while bringing them to hug your waist once more; carefully pulling your legs out of their locked position and slowly letting his softening penis slip from you as you lay back onto his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the part where I say ‘GG’?” You joke.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just sit there so I can finish my work,” He sighs, reaching for the mouse and clicking on the display once again. “Because once I’m done, we’re gonna do that again.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Poggers, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>:,)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stay With Me (Breeding)// Kozume Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reasons why you don’t leave food out for stray cats:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: breeding kink but only if you squint lmaooo it’s hardly mentioned (literally the whole chapter goes by and then it’s touched on)</p><p>dom!kenma, very soft dom leaning, just two horny kiddos yearning for eachother type thing. Pwp! As usual, lol</p><p>oh! and uh, slightly public sex? slightly public masturbation? i dunno. let me know what u think or if u have any ideas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>18+ only</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief left your lips as the calming sounds of the empty laundromat allowed you time to yourself, easy shutting as pleasure washed over you in the humming silence. Your family left you responsible for the shop once you finished high school so they could have a nice break from this old town and travel, so you’ve been handling all the bills, customer complaints, occasional graffiti issues and coin jams for nearly three years now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building practically paid itself off, what with the schools nearby and the frequent passerbys inquiring about hours of operation, you knew your family had plenty of cushion to fall back on now that you were left running it. It came with a loft upstairs, for easy access and maintenance as well as a security measure of cameras and auto locking doors that people had to be buzzed into. No thanks to the Summer season, though, less facilities have been requiring your business’s services, what with the tourism to other countries and scholarships to study abroad, your worst months are usually on par with the accursed heat and power outages. Your own personal time has been bubbled down to the 1am-4am break between customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame filled your cheeks in the velvety hue that crept up your neck as you hunched over the new dryer running beneath your folded elbows as the corner shook vibrantly against your clothed cunt and you parted your legs just a couple inches more as you rested your steamy upper half against the cool stainless steel. You never get to relax these days, the sweltering humidity that drenched into the late night combined with the power surges that cut your security cameras and any running machines from power made your frustrations worsen as your solo play was cut short when the lights faltered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” You huff, immediately flipping your head up off its place on the machine, “Stupid shitty fixtures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your mumbling is incoherent as you peeled off the machine with a smack to the lid and maneuvered over to the fusebox behind the counter you usually sell detergent, dryer sheets, and some snacks over. The fix was easy, but yours wasn’t. Now you had no idea how long you were propped up against your new beau, part of the many replacements funded by the renovation fund your parents saved up for you to use only when machines were explicitly broken or old, but you weren’t nearly satisfied. Upon the flickering of your lights returning and machines starting up, you blew raspberries out your pouting lips and your eyes went wide when they landed on a rather tall, and displeased-faced young man leaning against a washer, who’s worn and baggy attire could've fooled you into believing he had much less to wash. Let alone at 1:44am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay in here to use?” His voice was way softer than his slouching posture, and familiar. Most of his face was covered by the hair that curtained over the sides of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power surges.” You say absently to the gaming nerd your age, wetting your lips and climbing nonchalantly back over the counter. “Best not to use them right now unless you like burned clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard yelling, was gonna go back home but your lights went off, and I dunno, I come here a lot so I just....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Your shoulders shrug, lazily, eyes dragging their ways up his hidden body, “Women are keen to shouting when frustrated enough wouldn't you agree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye faintly twitches, or maybe it was your imagination, and he sighs in response before turning away, “Make sure the doors locked next time you’re up late, cuz this place doesn’t deserve thieves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m open late these days,” You smirk, now remembering how your mother used to do all of Nekoma’s Volleyball laundry when you were in school. “New hours for the late night washers. Never know when people will feel like getting their dirty laundry washed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Kozume-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The soft, almost girlish giggle you let out showed him your teasing nature and as he egged himself to keep on walking home, the scent of sweet sex had washed off his senses with the cool breeze of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing what he thought when he had stopped at the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first it was just pure curiosity, the urge to check in on the family that took care of the male and female teams laundry during school while he walked home today. Not only was it on the way back from Kuroo’s place, but he had an excuse to get out of a party said friend wanted to throw. He always carried a gym bag in case his friends wanted to play volleyball at hangouts and it also homed his Switch, along with various cables for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very likely the shop would remember him, having only graduated three years ago, and being on the news lately. But then he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of who he can only presume was</span>
  <em>
    <span> your mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaning against a machine at the rear of the establishment with a tired face rested on one hand. His eyes darted around to ensure you weren’t alone when he stepped back out of the light. And he felt almost predatory as he peered back into the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he ask if your mother is there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who is he kidding, at this hour a woman who was probably in her mid 50s now had no business being up and working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither did you, not when you’re wearing that gray tank top under the black flannel that fell off your shoulders as your head tilted back and he almost jumped in there to catch your fainting body, but your teeth pulled in your bottom lip and suddenly your tired face didn’t appear tired at all. Instead, Kenma then understood that the resting of your facial muscles was of bliss and his attention now focused on the corner hidden by one of your hands and if he squinted he could see your hips moving languishly with the rocking of the machine and the gleam of sweat across your collarbones made him gulp down the year long dry spell he’s had since his first hookup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were cute, very much so, your small frame hunching over the machine made him chuckle at the lewd fantasies he planned out in his imagination, how he’d love to see the faces you’d make tied to a chair with a wand strapped between your thighs, or the way your body would contort had you been in a pile driver form using your own body to restrain yourself as he plunged within your walls and pressed the hitachi against your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usually held-together male shudders, snapping himself back to reality when the lights shut off and then the power to your machine. Your frustrated cry made the sadist in him grin, his feet moving on their own when he forced them to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was he doing in here? Did he really expect you to willingly fuck him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, you were horny enough, the smell of your wet pussy was faintly growing as he watched your shadow slide over a counter. But as rough as he looks from the night of socializing and denying drinks, no way would a young woman like you let a loner like him have his way with you, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His time is running out as the sounds of your fingers jumbling with the switches in the fusebox made him eerily aware of his situation and as strong and fast as he was, he was frozen in place when the lights came on and his sole savior was his brain when his tongue spoke before he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body was enticing, and he could pick up on the flirtatious accented way you spoke to him. His knuckles were surely protruding through his skin under his long white sleeves, nails digging into his palms in annoyance with himself for letting his pride win over his domineering instincts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His poor pocket pussy didn’t stand a chance that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or any night he just slipped by, making the excuse that his meeting attire or other clothes needed a wash just to see you working behind your counter in the late hours of the night. Like a stray cat stumbling upon a house that left food and water out for it, Kenma visited you as often as possible. He saw you so much, he’d even fit in time with you over time at Kuroo’s. His memory serves him well every time he touched himself to the images he embedded in his head of your body, and the hotter it got the less you wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe you were wearing less for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind reeled with the idea, your loose night shorts, knee high socks, and that dumb flannel-tank top combo that made him so riled up. Some days you wore nothing but a satin top under the flannel, and <em>that</em> hardly went past your hips. Those days, he could tell you wore a thong or g-string beneath. Other times he’d catch you removing your bra under your cropped top and tossing it in the basket you carried from the stairs he caught a glimpse of behind the counter, or slipping on a clean pair of boyshort undies just as he appeared before the camera and buzzed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like you’d time it for him to just hardly miss all the action, and the conversations you could pick from him were mostly night activity related and he would put them to a stop most nights. Most nights he would limit himself. You’d ask about his sex life and he would give you a look at that made you roll your eyes in annoyance. Hands brushing past his to grab the money he was going to slide over to you wouldn’t reach their goal most nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But <em>tonight</em>, he was extraordinarily amped up. It’s been a suffocating two months of these little teasing gestures and conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Tonight</em>, he let your knuckles brush against his crotch when he got his money out for the detergent, watching your eyebrow tweak up playfully alongside the curl of your lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Tonight</em>, he watched you heavily as you removed the Nekoma High uniforms the school hired you to wash from the larger washing machine and put them into three separate dryers, kneeling down for each one with your socked feet cutely tucked under your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Tonight</em> as you started the dryers up for their cycles, you looked over your shoulder innocently as you roughly turned the dials to their longest settings. And he </span>
  <span>hovered over to you by the third time, hands firm against your low back and hip as he spoke;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you trying to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your back arched into the machine, hips pressing back into his crotch as you hummed, “Laundry, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His calloused fingers lifted the ends of your tank top dress to your lower abdomen as a deep exhale left his nostrils, “Don’t play coy with me, (y/l/n)-chan, you know what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing what I usually do, Kozume-chan.” You wiggle your thighs apart as the machine shakes harder, and you were now exposed as not wearing shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>See</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> this stupid thing fit you different today, and here you are wearing nothing but this cute pair of panties under such a short dress.” His voice is disciplining as he changed the subject, though straining as the plushness of your bare ass is bounced into his restrained hardness. Hands made their way to cup the inner parts of your thighs, “So soft..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your skin prickles at the heat of his breath at your ear, and you mewl as the added spreading of your skin exposes more of your nub to the rounded corner of your star machine. The grip he had on you lifted some of your weight, too, making the metal grind into you at a perfect angle. Your right hand flies to wrap around his neck grasp at the base of his hairline(which was lighter than usual since he put half of it up in a bun), the other fumbling to get a grip on his hip as your legs pull up and you’re lifted to sit your weight in his arms. There’s a shudder in his next exhale as your hips roll up against the roughly vibrating machine and along his erection that makes his grip tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you, want me to touch—? <em>Mmmn~</em>,” Your eyes fall shut as he hunches over you, lowering one leg whilst leaving hickies against your exposed spine. You grind into the machine, attempting to reach his belt loops when his hand on your wrist stops you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just enjoy your ride, kitten.” His low hum makes your innards clench and you sigh as your panties begin to stick to your labia. The sound of the stickiness moving around makes Kenma groan, free hand dipping from your inner thigh down to your hole and teasingly pressing circles into your panties. At this angle he could either let you cum from clit stimulation alone or stick himself inside of you with the risk of cumming before he’s ready. Choosing the latter, he slides his fingers under the thin cotton and swirls his fingers in your essence as you squirmed against his chest. You already had a hard time sitting still, but with the teasing tips of his fingers tracing lines and poking at your needy entrance your legs began to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me that you regularly hump dryers for contact, (y/n).” Kozume scolds, “I’m sure you have better things to toy with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Co-Convenience. Takes less time and energy— <em>haahh~ Fuck</em>, can you put them inside of me please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmph, how polite of you.” A singular digit inserts itself, “You don’t have time to touch yourself properly, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body clenches around his finger, a sensation sending shocks to his weeping erection, and you moan, “More, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums in thought, adding a second long enough for you to moan again before removing it, “Answer my question, kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like doing it myself, it’s so much work.” You whine. The finger returns and the pair curl up as he leans forward more, pressing your torso into the metal like you’d done yourself so that they’d reach that <em>good</em> spot up by your tummy. “Ohhhh, fuck, Kozume-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pretty girl. You can just call me Kenma, since we’re so… familiar now.” His wrist rocks into your hole, a third digit scissoring around your walls in preparation for him. “You’re about to cum aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tightening of your walls and tensing shut thighs made his question more of an observation and your cry crackles in your throat as his knuckles pound into your inner thigh and the dryer falls into a faster spin cycle, sending stronger vibrations into your clit. You peak so hard your hips fight to get up off the tortuous machine or away from his devilish fingers. When your whining breaths are eased by a deep exhale he removes his hand from your hole with a suckling sound heard over the machine’s beeping finished signal. Your chest rested against the sweat-covered machine, allowing him to move your leg back down to the floor and you could hear his hum of satisfaction behind the sound of him licking his fingers clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tastes like honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your cheeks get hot as you lifted yourself up off the machine, “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re delicious,” His lazy grin engulfs your eyesight as he towers over your half-turned frame. “Sweet as you look, savory as you speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I take it you’d like to go upstairs then?” You ask meepishly, fixing your dress, “Or I can return the favor here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs?” He raises an eyebrow, “Where your family is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, “Not unless they decided to come home from The Bahamas or Scotland, wherever the hell they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> here </span>
  <em>
    <span>all this time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kenma scoffs as he lifts your legs to wrap around his hips when you nod and he hops with you over the low counter behind him, only briefly letting you down for a kiss that makes your head spin. After peeling yourselves off each other, you take his hand and run up the stairs before turning around for another kiss that presses you into the wall, hands groping various spots along your bodies and tongues lapping around each other. You kicked your sandals off as he stepped on the backs of his sneakers to remove them, hips only separating for that moment before Kenma returns to lift you by the legs once more; eyes finding your open spaced loft appealing and easy to maneuver around to your bed as your lips pressed into his pulsepoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you’re tossed onto your bed, you aren’t alone in removing your clothing as quickly as possible. His hands lift his long sleeved top over his shoulder and remove his joggers instantly before going to kiss his way up your thighs and take your dangling panties from your ankle so he can chuck them over his shoulder and pull his boxer briefs down enough to free himself before you tug him up to your face for a heated kiss. His breath tastes like the gum he chews, and you moan excitedly at his shaft settling between your folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so wet,” The usually timid, quiet man wraps his elbows under your knees as he grinds his cock along your slit slowly, “Do you have a condom, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” You whine against his collarbone, one hand in his hair and the other moving to hold his thick shaft against your wet folds. “Just fuck me like this, I wanna feel you everywhere, Kenma-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffens above you, part of his conscious telling him not to risk getting you pregnant just for the nut, even though it’s everything he wants from you, but you mewl, lifting your hips and teasing his cockhead with small dips into your hot entrance that makes it difficult to think, “Mm—Birth control?” His voice tried its best to stay serious when you spoke over him;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I don’t think I can wait anymore, Kenma-kun.” You whine, pressing his hips down into your with your heels digging into his low back, earning a groan from the unsuspecting man, the feeling of your taut cunt fluttering around his sizable girth freezing his thoughts. “Haaaahh, <em>uuuhhnnggh~</em>, fuck, <em>Kenma</em>, you’re gonna split my tight little pussy in half~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma dips his head down against your pillow, body rigid as your gummy walls tug and squeeze at him in a way he hasn’t felt in a while. You were speaking so lewdly, in a pitch that made him feel sleazy, and he was drunk on it, moaning as you coaxed his hips to meet your thrusts and death gripping the pillow beneath your head as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>from under him. You held one knee as high as humanely possible, while the other leg wrapped around his thigh and you utilized the momentum of your lifted hips to fuck yourself onto his spuddering cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph, <em>fuck</em>, your cock feels so good allll deep in my womb, <em>Kenma-kun.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low rumbling in his chest from the word “womb” earned yourself a point mentally from the response you were expecting and made your chastising continue; the vocal “Oohh~”s, “Mmm, fuck”s, and choppy gasps made the usually dominant man choke on his tongue, a completely new sensation for the somewhat-experienced. He’s not sure when, or how, but you somehow convinced his body to roll onto his back and were now bouncing on his cock while using his thighs to balance yourself upright as you impaled yourself, and, apparently, you had time to grab a Magic Wand that lay unused at his hip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, kitten, you’re gonna kill me here.” He grumbles, finally getting his bearings to grab your hips and watching as your cunt sloshed juices all over his lap. “Shit, have you been cumming without me knowing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod in time with your thrusts, “I know it felt good for you, didn’t wanna distract you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb circled your clit, making you yelp and twitch to a stop, “You'll tell me next time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, okay—! <em>uhhnnn~!!”</em> You gasp as he pinched your bud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozume smirks, releasing it to circle it once again, “Yes, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir!” You cry, hands moving to his shoulders as you fall forward, humping his cock harder, “<em>Auuugghh</em>, fuck, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at your eyes rolling back and gripped your hips roughly as he met your grinding swirls, his jaw slackening with the release of a deep groan. “You take me so well, kitten, <em>augghh</em>, listen to that greedy cunt of yours sucking me in, <em>haahh~</em> you like it this deep, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands use his shoulders for stability as you rock into his lap harder, groaning with each stroke of his cock in your walls. “<em>Uuuuhghhh</em>, fuck yes, <em>Haah!~</em> So full, <em>uuhhhgggh<b> so fucking good!~</b></em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way you groaned through your teeth edged him closer to his peak, having never met anyone who loved fucking him as rough as he loved to fuck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aghhh~, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s right kitty, you love getting stuffed with my cock, hmm?” His hips opened as he propped his legs up, grabbing your wand with one hand and the other firm on your ass and dragging you up his groin each time he lifted his hips in a thrust, making your cries break with gasps at how perfectly his cock curved into your sweet spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Auuugghhhh!~ Haaah, yeaaaahuuuhhhhhhh~ Nnnggh, fu-uu-ck, Hhhh- Ken-maaa-a~!”</em> Every hit of your gpot broke the vibration of your vocal chords and once you heard the buzzing of your toy, you nearly fainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh, no you don’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> kitty-cat.” He tuts when your chest meets his in defeat but trembled from the vibrations against your clit, “Keep your arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hands holding my neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body lifted up from his chest, elbows locking upright as your hands cupped his sternum; the position freezing your clit at an angle that hid it behind your labia against the wand, but keeping his cock buried inside and your head fell back. “Ohhhhh, <em>fuccccckkk</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh-huhhh,” Kenma answers with a feline-like smirk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now spread those thighs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ride it </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice n’ deep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Uuuhhhnn</em>, yes, Sir!” Your hips buck wildly in rough scrapes along the toy, which he set on high, and you can feel the way your walls were bearing down on the muscle stiff inside of you. Gritting your teeth, you felt tears spilled down the sides of your tilted head as guttural groans left your chest in strings. “Cumming, <em>nnnnngggghh~ Ohhh fuck, goooooddd, so goooodddA—aaaahhggggghh!</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Auuggh</em>, fuck, <em>mmm kitty, m’close</em>,” Kenma groans, fingers bruising into your ass, “<em>Ha-aauuuughh, hhhh-auugghghhh~</em>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cries made you clench more, your next orgasm already so near, “<em>OlUhnnn~ Uhhhn~ fuck-cumming-i—ahhhhh!~” </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma moans louder as your hips piston along to chase your orgasm with your face scrunched up and drool being sucked back into your mouth, “God, you’re cute, (y/n), <em>Nnngg!~ </em>So prettyy<em>y-nngghh!~ </em>You’re, <em>ah!, </em>a vice-<em>nnngggghh</em>- Kitty, I— <em>I’m gonna—!”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cry incomplete, your brain keeps fucking his out, moans from some place deep inside your entire being melted into wailed notes that crescendoed as your own orgasm exploded; fluid sploshing all over his lap and the wand, making it all that much more slippery, and even with your arms and legs quaking from overstimulation, your hips kept going. Kenma slammed his head into the pillow as his back arched up, trembling hands failing to lock you in place pressed into his hips as a deep moan signified his peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Auuuugghhhhh, f-f-fuck!” </em>His voice shuddered with his cry<em>, “Nnnnggghh~ I’m cumming s-so hardd-guh—!” </em>He gasps as your forward movements shift to swiveling circles,<em> “K-Kitty, g—god-daamn it, st-stop. Too mu-uch— ergggh~!”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenmaaaa~,” You whine, pussy squelching as you milked his cock. “You’ll stay, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes squinting while his jaw strained open, the fake blonde gasped moans as the pain of ruined orgasm was replaced by the intense high of building another, “<em>Fuuuuuck.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay inside your kitty’s pussy until it’s nice and full of your cum,<em> won’t you, Kenma-kun?</em>” Your sweet voice was so smooth despite having thrashed your throat just minutes earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Splllck!Splllck!Splllck! </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a suckling sound with every slow bounce of your body. The vibrations of the wand had ceased, but you couldn’t tell, not with the intense eye contact you were giving Kenma and his brows furrowed as he whimpered a moan, “Yes!~ Yeah, I’ll do it, I’ll, I’ll cum as much as you want, kitty, every <em><b>day</b></em>, <em>auuughh</em>, fuck, I wanna cum inside you until you can’t move without cum spilling out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes roll as you hum in delight, <em>“Breed me, Kenma-kun. Breed me~.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma feels the skin at his nape raise in pleasure as you adjust to lay flat against him with his legs spread and his hand gripping your toy in place, oxytocin flooding his veins and the coils in his belly twisting at the tightness your closed thighs made of your walls, <em>“Godddd~, </em>kitty<em>, of course~ Haaah, I’ll fucking breed you, </em>fill you up with my seed—<em> uuuuuhhhhghh, you’d look so good all round with my baby in you, kitty.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper leaves your throat as Kenma switches the wand back on and starts rocking you along his pelvis again. “Holy, fuck, Kenma-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body starts it’s bucking again, making Kenma whine in pain/pleasure, “<em>Fuuccck</em>, me too, <em>uuhhhggh</em>, fuck me harder baby, I can take it, you want my cum, Kitty? <em>Uuhhnnghh</em>, yeah, you want it, fuck, look at your face, <em>god you ride it so good—hhh!! so fucking good—nnnggh!~</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cries you let out are drawn out bellows between gasps for air as Kenma’s arms keep your low back moving, and his toes press into the comforter while you struggle to lean back against his strong hold—successfully keeping your thrusts short and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>O<b>h fuck</b>, I’m cummi—, oh fu- oh fuuuu—<b>Godddddd</b></em>~!” You cry, nails of one hand digging into his shoulder whilst you keeled over into his chest and the other hand shook the wand violently; your orgasm squeezing him out enough to let you slam back down on his entire length as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Fuck,mfuck,mmmfuck, yes, Mmhhhgggh</em>,” He groans, arms holding you firmly against his chest as his hips sputtered between yours. You dropped the wand’s handle in preference of letting your spasming hips ride him out and flinch at the vibrations as you laid love bites along his chest and collarbones with ears ringing so loud you hardly heard the meepish; “Cu-Cumm-ming s-still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words he spoke seemed unreal, but as you caught your breath in the space between his neck and shoulder, you could feel his shaft pulsing more and more cum as he was shaking inhales and moaning exhales. You could hardly breathe without wincing in overstimulated pain, and here he was, emptying out into you like it was never ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Kitty</em>,” He breathed, lower lip quivering, “Keep it in, Kitty, <em>haaaaah~ </em>Don’t… Don’t let it come out, <em>auuggh~ </em>I’ll stay with you, <em>mmkay</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes started shutting slowly, sticky bodies feeding off the heat of eachother as your window creaked open from the gust of wind. “Okay, Kenma-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed at your soft voice, “Good, kitty. So... good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi i don’t like this but I love kenma and someone asked for breeding kink so i did what i could</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>